Let Music Be My Magic
by BlindingFirefly
Summary: Set before Harry, even before Voldemort. What will happen to a mute girl who is given her voice for the first time in her life at Hogwarts? Almost completely rewritten since DH came out, so please enjoy!
1. Winter or Spring, Yes or No?

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Due to Rowling's developments in Deathly Hallows, my story was no longer canon. I don't really like writing AU, so I finally bit the bullet and revised my entire story. This has actually made "Let Music" a lot longer, adding something like five chapters. PM me to let me know what you think!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a dismal day, worthy of its purpose. Rain came down like a silver curtain from the sky, and not even a breath of wind could break its monotony and add voices and mystery to such a melancholy scene. A small group of people stood around two gravesites, while one tiny figure stood alone at the foot of the holes. The child held two red roses, and as the caskets were lowered into the wet ground, she tossed one into each yawning abyss. As people walked up one by one and shook her hand or offered her hugs, she stood unmovable and unchanging. She did not yield to the pressure of the caresses, and did not even seem to notice those around her. Her eyes remained focused on the graves. All of her hopes, her dreams, and her concentration were on the two muddy holes that held all that remained of her family-her beloved parents.

Unbeknownst to the mourners, another figure stood silently in the shadows. Unnoticed, he watched the little girl, and observed her actions and features. A small child, her delicate features were almost overpowered by her mass of ruddy red hair. Someone had obviously attempted to tame it by tying it about in a black satin ribbon, but the hair won the battle, partly in thanks to the moisture of the sopping day. Under her fringe of bangs, emerald eyes peeked soullessly out at the world and pale cheeks with a dimple hidden in the lines of her frown. She was small, but her watcher knew her to be eleven years of age and extremely intelligent. But there was something else about this child, something that only a few other people in the world knew about her. It remained hidden to most, and only those that could see what the world couldn't would know her secret.

As the mourners slowly trailed off, only one man remained at the graveside with the child. The watcher noticed that he seemed to be trying to persuade her to leave the cemetery, but no matter how vehemently he asked or pleaded, the girl only shook her head and remained where she was, as solid as a statue. Eventually, the man attempted to pick her up and forcibly carry her from the graves, but the girl began to noiselessly protest and beat her small fists against the man's chest. However, he took no more notice of her flailing arms than he would a mosquito, and he carried her away to his car.

The watcher stood where he was for a few more minutes while the black car slowly pulled away with its two occupants. Then muttering a few unintelligible words under his breath, he became visible.

For this watcher had not just been standing in the shadows. No, he was capable of making himself invisible. This man was Albus Dumbledore, and he was present at the funeral in order to make sure the little girl was all that his school required of its students. He had only needed a few moments of observation to ascertain that little Olivia Marie Price was indeed a witch.

However, this did present a problem to the teacher. This was his first pupil to invite to come to his school, and he did not wish to let the headmaster down. Beginning to stride back and forth, his navy robes and auburn beard and hair swaying from side to side, he pondered his problem. The problem was that Olivia Marie Price could not speak. She was completely mute, and had been since birth.

_It is possible,_ the teacher surmised_, that Madame Galen could heal her. She is perhaps the best nurse that Hogwarts has ever had…she's old enough to be the only nurse that Hogwarts has ever had._ A brief smile crossed the young teacher's face, but seriousness soon returned. _However, that is beside the point. Perhaps Miss Price will not wish to come to Hogwarts, which would make worrying unnecessary. Having never taken divination, I wouldn't profess to know about the future. However, something tells me that she will wish to come. Her guardian did not impress me favorably. She will need a home, and perhaps Hogwarts could give her that. I know it did me._

If anyone had been around to notice, they would have been astonished to see what the bizarre looking man did next. He took a step forward, gracefully turning on the spot, and disappeared completely in a swirl of his robes and a small flash of red light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia Marie Price sat upon the edge of her bed in her new home with her guardian. Though her face remained expressionless, her thoughts went flashing back and forth in her mind like lightning. _Mummy and Daddy are gone…………my home is gone, and I shall never return…Mr. Williams is only my fourth cousin, I know he isn't happy to have me……I'm just a burden, an orphan that's underweight and speechless. I can bring no joy and laughter into his home, as an ordinary child could. I can have no hope of winning his heart. If Mummy were here, she'd tell me to trust in my music and let fate work on its own, but I can't. I can never play again, not without Mummy. I have no reason to anymore. The music is all about joy and happiness, a way to express myself without a voice. I have no joy anymore. I'm so cold, like a frozen child waiting to freeze in the wilderness………they say it's just like falling asleep, dying in the cold. Oh Mummy, Daddy, I miss you both so much……… _

A sound broke into her frozen reverie, a single note. The doorbell was ringing, almost courteously. She laughed sardonically at the thought that the doorbell respected her problems. Olivia hoped that they were there to just see Mr. Williams. She wished to see no one. However, her wish was not granted.

A knock sounded at her door, and Mr. Williams stuck his head in and peered at her. "Olivia, there's a man at the door. He wishes to speak to both of us. Do try and perk up some, won't you?" Without waiting for an answer of any kind, he opened the door wider in order for her to pass. Sighing inwardly, Olivia got to her feet and walked soundlessly by her guardian, more like a ghost than a child.

Her stoic face showed its first expression since the death of her parents when she beheld the visitor. A man in a strange navy cloak was sitting on her guardian's leather sofa, humming to himself while staring through his interlocked fingers. Although he did not make a sign of it, Professor Dumbledore noted the surprise on her face, and took pleasure in it. It meant that she was aware of all that went on, and simply chose not to show her emotions most of the time. It took a rare intelligent child to conceal such powerful emotions, but also a stubborn one. She would be interesting to teach.

"Miss Price, it is a pleasure to meet you," the tall teacher said, as he got to his feet and bowed solemnly to the little girl. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School. First, may I offer you my most ardent sympathy at the loss of your parents? I image that the loss is overwhelming." The girl's eyes brimmed with tears, but she nodded woodenly. "Secondly, I am here to offer you a place at my school, which I do hope you will accept."

Olivia did not quite know how to react. She could not ask the questions that she wished. Mummy and Daddy could always look into her eyes and face and know what she wanted, but how was this stranger to understand her? She decided to do her best with facial expressions. Putting a quizzical look on her face, she held her arms away from her in a questioning gesture. She needed to know more about the school before she accepted or rejected the offer.

"Ah, but I think you wish me to say more about my school and myself." Nodding her head violently, the girl suddenly ceased her exaggerated expression and seated herself primly on the opposite sofa's edge, her guardian sitting beside her, but on the opposite end of the couch. This Professor Dumbledore seemed to be quite astute; perhaps she wouldn't have to make motions in the air for him to understand her questions and comments.

"Hogwarts is not the full name for my school. It is actually Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Surprise exploded in the little girl's face, and Mr. Williams leapt to his feet.

"What, man! There are no such things as witches and wizards! You're just a lunatic, aren't you, trying to take innocent children away from their homes for some strange purpose? And Olivia's not like the rest of us, she's practically an invalid! How dare you insult us in this way, and on the day of our bereavement?"

"I'm afraid I must correct you, Mr. Williams, on several counts. Miss Price is by no means an invalid or unintelligent; rather, she is just not able to express everything in the same way that most of us can. I would never take innocent children away from their families; it is an honor and a privilege to attend Hogwarts. For many it becomes a home when no other one is available. Finally, there are such things as witches and wizards. I am a wizard myself, and you are standing in the presence of a witch, granted untrained, but probably a very fine one once she's completed her magical education. Let me prove it to you."

Turning to a vase of funerary flowers that stood on a nearby table, Dumbledore pulled a long wand out of his cloak. He nonchalantly flicked its tip at the flowers, and they suddenly became a flock of butterflies, circling the room. Dumbledore smiled inwardly when he saw a sudden rush of joy spasm its way across Olivia's face. The butterflies soared toward a nearby open window, and vanished into the gloomy day, adding color to the air as they went.

Although Dumbledore could read expressions easily, he had no way of knowing the thoughts that were rushing through Olivia's mind. _All of those awful mums and carnations, Mummy always loathed them. I hated it that people sent them. But this strange man could turn the things that made me sad into something that made me happy, if only for a moment. How could he know that I love butterflies so? Daddy always said that they reminded him of me. Could this Professor turn all of my vile things into objects of beauty and joy? Nay, even he cannot be such a marvelous magician as all that, to turn my frozen land into a place of spring._

Mr. Williams stood for a moment staring at the window and the empty vase. Professor Dumbledore sat back calmly in his seat, waiting politely for Mr. Williams to resume the conversation, as though nothing unusual had happened. Once the stunned guardian sat back down, albeit as far away from the two other occupants in the room as possible, Professor Dumbledore returned his attention to Olivia.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school, where our students can stay from September first until the start of summer vacation in late June. The school is placed in a marvelous old castle in the countryside. It is filled with secrets, and even I do not know all of them. There is a Great Hall where we have feasts, an enormous library filled to the brim with scrolls and books, and a myriad of classrooms where all of the wonders of magic can be unlocked. Did you never wonder at things you made happen, Olivia, when you were scared, frightened, or unbelievably happy? That was the magic, your magic awakening in you. At Hogwarts, we can teach you to harness these powers and how to use them for the good of others.

"You'll sleep in a dormitory with the other girls of your house, and attend classes with them, and spend your leisure time as you please. The classes are not easy, and sometimes they are dangerous, but I always thought that they were stimulating. I myself teach the subject of Charms, where you could learn to perform the spell that I just demonstrated. Should you choose to accept my offer, I can give you all the information you need, and help you prepare yourself for the school year."

Mr. Williams stood up and began to pace. Abruptly, he stopped and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"You're not lying."

"Most certainly not."

"You want her. You want her at that school."

"The school wants the honor of teaching Miss Price. However, let me make one thing perfectly clear. No one is sent to Hogwarts-they choose. If you wished to put Miss Price into Hogwarts without her approval, we would be unable to take her. By the same token, if she wishes to go, you cannot stop her. This choice is completely her own. Are you financially capable of providing her with a sum of money each year in order to acquire her school supplies and needed wardrobe? If you are unable, the school has a fund for needy students that would be quite able to provide for her. However, there must be a need."

Olivia's guardian swallowed hard before answering. "To be perfectly honest, I was planning to send her away to school, anyway. My house really isn't a place for children; I have no one to watch out for her while I am at work or away on business trips. Yes, I am willing to provide for her financial needs. Her parents left a fund for that express purpose in any case. Olivia has full access to it, although her withdrawals would have to be approved by myself until she is of age."

Olivia tried hard not to mind that her cousin seemed positively relieved at the way this visit was going. All he had to do was dole out her money once a year, and she was out of his hair. His conscience would be clean. Of course, a witchcraft school was probably not what he originally had in mind, but she was merely grateful that it wasn't a school for the insane, for what other than a demon could make her mute in his eyes? At least, she was fairly certain that was how he saw her condition.

"Of course, Miss Price would have to leave Hogwarts during the summer vacation. She would have to either return here, or if invited, she could visit her schoolmates. I merely wish you to understand that that responsibility as her guardian still remains."

Mr. Williams nodded. "It's better than nothing. I can probably arrange for a governess of some sort to look after her during those months. It's not an insurmountable issue. Yes, I suppose I give Olivia permission to attend your school."

"Then I shall now appeal to Miss Price." The professor looked down his crooked nose at the quiet little girl, who appeared to be simply taking everything in. "It is entirely your choice, Olivia. We will abide by your wishes. What is your decision?"

Olivia swallowed hard. Not being able to speak, she had never placed too much confidence in what voices told her. Instead, she had always watched the face and body language to tell her what she needed to know about a person or situation. Albus Dumbledore portrayed nothing but kindness, and an unfathomable wisdom. She also realized with a start what his voice had said, but what hadn't sunk in until now. Hogwarts wanted her. Not just as someone with magic, but to also to give her a home. She turned and considered Mr. Williams. He didn't want her as a complication. For a brief moment, Olivia allowed the child within her to match her appearance-young and frail. She didn't want to be where she was unloved and unwanted. Perhaps at Hogwarts, she could belong.

Standing, she went over to the professor. His kind blue eyes twinkled merrily down at her as he awaited her answer. Olivia placed her small hand in his, and allowed a tiny smile to lift her lips, revealing her dimple, and nodded quickly. Yes.


	2. A World of Voices, Heard and Unheard

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: This story has undergone massive revisions. You might want to take the time to reread it….I hope you like it all!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It seemed to Olivia that everything moved swiftly after she agreed to come to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore explained that as it was already August 28th, there was no reason to put off her leaving for school if she wished it. Thinking of the room and house and guardian that did not want her, Olivia agreed with no small relief. She went into her bedroom and retrieved a suitcase that she had never even unpacked after her arrival at Mr. Williams's house. It held her entire world; all that she had left of her old life with her parents. Without looking inside, Olivia returned to the living room, dutifully embraced her guardian, and stepped outside the door with Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Taking the child's suitcase away from her, he placed it gently on the ground. The teacher turned to his new pupil, and explained "Neither of us wishes to carry this all over the country. I'm going to send it where you will be staying until the school term begins. Don't worry, it will not be harmed."

Nodding, Olivia stepped back and hoped to see more magic. She wasn't disappointed. With a wave of his wand, her suitcase vanished from sight. Dumbledore began to stride away. "Come long, Miss Price. We have just enough time to catch the omnibus." Seeing a puzzled look on his face, the teacher leaned down and whispered close to her nose as if her were the most marvelous secret in the world. "We're going to Diagon Alley."

Leaving the garden outside of Mr. William's flat, he positioned Olivia far back on the sidewalk. Then he raised his right arm.

It seemed to Olivia as if the whole world exploded. _Bang! Crash!_ A gigantic purple omnibus suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the professor and pupil. Startled, she jumped back and fell over a small bush. While only having one deck, it still seemed enormously tall and almost silly in a way with its purple paint and gold lettering. Across the side was written "Merlin's Omnibus."

As the professor courteously helped the startled girl to her feet, a young man appeared at the door of the bus. He seemed to be quite young, perhaps even as young as fifteen, and started talking as if from a cue card. "Welcome to Merlin's Omnibus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Ernest Prang, and I will be your conductor this…Blimey, if it ain't Professor Dumbledore! Di'n't see you there, professor! Loverly to see you, sir! Come right aboard, step lively now!"

"Thanks very much, Ernest. This is Miss Olivia Price, a new student at Hogwarts. Olivia, Ernest Prang."

"Coo, an' good for 'er! It's good in you to 'elp 'er, sir! Come right aboard, and we'll get you both settled-in like."

To Olivia's complete confusion and amazement, the bus didn't have the normal hard wooden omnibus seats. Instead, there were at least twenty different kinds of armchairs. Professor Dumbledore and Olivia were led to two particularly comfortable looking ones. The professor calmly reclined in his and turned to look at his student. "I imagine that this is all very sudden for you. I have but one piece of advice: hold on tightly. This is very likely to get bumpy."

Dumbledore wasn't joking. The strange omnibus appeared and reappeared in a series of bone-jarring _Bangs! _and _Cracks!_ Despite its speed, it didn't seem nearly fast enough to Olivia when the bus finally squeezed between two buildings and stopped outside a mysterious looking pub called "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Come along, my dear, I imagine you're ready to settle somewhere and rest. It's been a very long day for you, I'm sure."

As they exited the omnibus, Olivia realized how right the professor was. The day had seemed a thousand years long, with the emotional roller coaster of burying her parents, arriving unwanted at Mr. William's home, and being presented with the things she had wanted most-a choice, and an escape. Now she was entering a world in which she knew absolutely nothing, and had everything to learn. It was exhilaration and terror all rolled up into one.

The dinner of thick beef stew and a tall class of pumpkin juice cured some of her ills, and Olivia found herself eating heartily. The professor led her up to Room Number Seven, and left her at its door. "There, Olivia, I think you will be comfortable here. You will stay here until September 1st, when you will board the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students. However, tomorrow I shall return and assist you in the buying of your supplies. I wish you good night."

Olivia curtsied slightly at her teacher, hoping he understood how much she appreciated his help and understanding, and that she also wished him a good night. He bowed at the waist, and with a turn on the spot, the professor was gone, vanishing into thin air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Awakening the next morning at the sound of her wardrobe hissing pointedly at her, Olivia went to her small blue trunk and opened it tentatively. She pulled out an emerald cardigan, a white blouse, and a navy blue skirt, which she hoped would be appropriate to go shopping in. Although her grief was still enormous, Olivia did not wish to go around looking like a black wraith. Besides, perhaps the happy colors would cheer her. Finishing up with a pair of navy shoes and a small navy hat on her head, she sat on her window seat and waited for her teacher to arrive.

At last, a soft knock came from the door, and Olivia went and opened it, appreciating the fact that the knocker did not just barge in as her guardian had the day before. Instead of Professor Dumbledore standing there, Olivia found instead an elderly looking witch. Her salt-and-pepper hair was braided around her head, but even though the wearer appeared to be at least in her seventies, her robes were of shocking red. Black glasses perched on her nose, but they were round and friendly, and were not severe in the least. When she spoke, her voice was slightly hoarse but not croaky, merely suggesting that she had used it a great deal.

"Hullo, my dear. My name is Madame Galen, and I am the resident nurse of Hogwarts. I'm here because Professor Dumbledore was unable to return as he intended. The headmaster needed him to do some duties about Hogwarts, so he requested that I would be sent to look after your shopping and such. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Olivia hoped that pleasure was showing on her face. This witch appeared to be kind and even fun-loving, despite her obvious age. Yes, it would be delightful to be shown more of the wizarding world with this woman.

"Now then, dear, are you ready to leave? Do you have your money that your guardian gave you?" Olivia nodded. "Lovely. Well, come along, so much to do, and these old bones aren't as fast as they used to be. Let's get going!"

Olivia followed the elderly woman out of the Leaky Cauldron and out into the back of the pub where a brick wall stood. The nurse, pulling out her wand, tapped a few bricks in no particular pattern. Olivia was staggered to watch an archway appear and a whole teeming street emerge behind it. Stalls and vendors crowded the areas in front of shops, and what appeared to be hundreds of witches and wizards in myriads of cloaks and robes wandered up and down its bustling streets, shouting, laughing, arguing and bartering. "This, dear, is Diagon Alley!" exclaimed Madame Galen with a certain amount of flair. "We have one errand we must do before all others. Let's step into this nice little shop here." Bypassing a stall that claimed to be selling genuine souvenirs of Circe, the nurse entered what appeared to be a stationary store. Stepping briskly up to the counter, she turned to the mousy-looking clerk that turned her pointy nose at the teacher and pupil in order to squint at them all the better.

"May I help you?" the clerk squeaked.

"Yes, you may. I am Madame Galen, and I am here to retrieve the package that was to be set aside for Miss Olivia Price. This is she, and she will need it for today and for school."

"Immediately, madam! I'll be right back." The clerk scurried into the backroom, and swiftly returned with a package that was wrapped in brown paper. "That will be six Galleons, five Sickles, Miss Price."

Olivia looked at the teacher in panic. What was she supposed to do? However, her anxiety was misplaced.

Madame Galen gave an airy wave of her hand and replied, "Just charge it to the school, dear. It is an unusual supply, and we do not ask for Miss Price to cover it."

"Of course, Madame Galen. It will be done. Do have a pleasant day!"

"Thank you, dear, and the same to you. Come along, Olivia, we must be getting on to Gringotts next." Thrusting the package into Olivia's arms, the elderly witch strode back into the street. However, once reaching a quiet spot, she turned excitedly to her pupil and pulled her into a nearby chair with a table and another chair standing with it. "Sit down, my dear, and open it up! This package will make your life so much easier! Make haste, now, I can't wait to see how it works!"

The teacher's excitement catching hold of her in spite of herself, Olivia tore off the string and brown paper. Inside, she found what appeared to be an ordinary black slate. Nothing at all seemed magical about it. She looked up to see Madame Galen pulling out her wand. Muttering something under her breath, she tapped the slate, and then even more astonishing, touched Olivia's throat. For a moment, Olivia could feel warmth all through her, and then it was gone. She looked down at the slate, and thought to herself, _What is going on?_

The same words that she had thought suddenly appeared on the slate in gleaming white letters! Olivia gazed mutely up at her teacher, while the words on the slate changed again. _What does this mean? I don't understand!_ _How can this be?_

"Olivia, that slate has a spell upon it that allows you to transmit your thoughts upon it. That way, you can have conversations with your schoolmates and teachers. You will be silent no longer, don't you see? You'll have a voice, like everyone else."

_"Will everyone be able to see all of my thoughts?"_

"No one will be able to see anything that you don't want them to. Once you have your own wand, you'll be able to control it even better. See? What you're thinking right now isn't on the slate. Only what you would wish to say is there. Go on and try it. Think a private thought and then ask me a question."

Olivia thought, _I can't believe that I won't be ignored any longer. What a precious gift! What is Gringotts? _She looked at the slate, and saw only her question appear on its surface.

Madame Galen laughed a rich and hearty laugh. "See? I told you that it would be easier than you thought! Gringotts is the wizarding bank. We need to go there first and exchange your Muggle money before you can buy your wand or books."

"_What is Muggle money?"_

"Muggles are the non-wizarding people. We need to get you proper wizard money. It's different, you know. We should start now, the day is passing fast." Madame Galen rose from her seat, stretched, and then led her student back out onto the street. Olivia wasn't finished speaking, however, and handed the old nurse her slate.

_"Madame Galen, there is so much I don't know! How will I ever keep up with the other kids? They've probably been raised as wizards all their lives! And I don't know how to do magic, much less use a wand or perform spells. I can't do this…"_

"Nonsense, child! Not all the children come from wizarding families; good portions come from Muggle families like yours. You'll have all your teachers there to help you, and you'll catch up faster than you think."

_"But I've never done magic! The only things I know how to do are read and play music, but that certainly isn't magic, either one."_

Madame Galen sarcastically rolled her eyes at her student and grinned saucily. "Mercy, dear! You're turning into a right chatterbox now!" Olivia grinned back. "As for never having done magic, I believe Professor Dumbledore told me of an incident involving a rather nasty bird?"

Olivia considered this. It had happened when she was eight years old. She had been having a picnic with her parents, when they had apparently come too close to a blue jay's nest with eggs in it. The mother flew down and began to peck at their heads. Running away, the blue jay continued to squawk and peck at them. Suddenly, there was silence. The surprised family looked back, and were amazed to see the bird hopping busily away, desperately trying to catch one of what seemed like hundreds of earthworms popping out of the ground. Once the blue jay had grabbed one, the worms all dove back into the ground and disappeared. Writing it off as a queer adventure, the family had cautiously packed up their picnic and moved to eat somewhere else. Now for the first time, Olivia realized that it had been she herself who had caused the earthworms to appear and distract the bird enough to leave her family alone. How strange.

She looked up at her teacher, and replied. _"I had never thought of that as magic. But if Professor Dumbledore says it was, I believe him. I guess I feel better about it. I'm just afraid I'll look a git in front of the whole school…"_

"No worries about that, dear. Besides, who says music and reading aren't magics on their own? Haven't you ever seen people cry over books, and become peaceful with a song?" Olivia nodded thoughtfully. "Powerful magic that is, my dear. Don't underestimate it. Now, here we are at Gringotts. Hopefully your guardian sent you with enough money to open an account. That way, you'll be able to grow it some with interest, and maybe have some saved up for when you're done at Hogwarts when you're seventeen. Won't that be lovely?"

They skipped up the steps and went past the strange creatures that lined the doors. Olivia pulled out her slate, but before she could ask her question, Madame Galen whispered, "They're goblins, dear, and right nasty chits they can be, too. Just stick close to me, and we'll get through it all right. Shrewd as devils they are with money, to be sure, but they still give me the willies sometimes."

An hour later, Olivia stepped smartly out of Gringotts, her vault key pinned securely into her cardigan pocket. Her guardian, while not wanting her, had provided quite generously for his ward's needs. She had more than enough for shopping and some spending money for the year, and had put the rest where it could gain interest. It gave Olivia great satisfaction to think the she would be able to have money of her own one day, money that she had worked and saved for instead of it being doled out by her parents or guardian.

While getting her new robes, books, parchments, inks, and Potions supplies were all fascinating, two events stood out for years to come in Olivia's mind. The first was when they stepped into a dank and dusty shop with a single wand displayed on a velvet case in the window: Ollivander's Fine Wands. The man inside had seemed to know exactly who she was, and had peered at her with his silvery eyes. He appeared to be old, but remarkably agile. It seemed to Olivia that he measured her everywhere that could be measured, while Madame Galen sat waiting in a chair at her pupil's side. Eventually, the measuring stopped and Mr. Ollivander stepped up and handed her a wand to try. "Holly, phoenix feather, 7 and half inches long and swishy. Give it a twitch, go on then." Olivia did, but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander seemed to be positively overjoyed at this failure. "Never mind then, poppet, never easy is it?" Olivia swished five wands before Mr. Ollivander handed her another one. Before it was even in her hand, Olivia knew something wonderful was about to happen. "Willow wood, ten inches long, pliable. Unicorn hair core. Go on, give it a try." Olivia raised the wand and gave it a graceful horizontal swish. To her very great surprise, golden spectral butterflies flew from the tip and went flying toward the ceiling, when they vanished in a cloud of blue sparks.

"Splendid!" cried Madame Galen. "A perfect match, dear. Well done, Mr. Ollivander!"

"Yes, yes, good job, Miss Price. I wondered if the willow wood would be right for you."

Pulling out her slate, Olivia looked at it and thought, "_Why is it right for me, sir?"_

Cupping her face in his hands, Mr. Ollivander's queer silver eyes looked directly into her emerald ones. "Because, my dear, willow wood signifies sadness, and also great depth of character. You may have grief, but you are able to take it and transfigure it into something better. Grief into butterflies, you might say. The unicorn hair core is appropriate because unicorns always prefer girls, especially ones with great bravery and gentleness. Yes, Miss Price, this wand is right. Take it, and learn from it all that it would teach. That'll be seven Galleons and six Knuts, please. "

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the end of the day, and the sun was beginning to fade away. Olivia felt that she had had the most wonderful day of her life; she and Madame Galen had become wonderful friends, and it was exhilarating to be able to exchange thoughts and ideas with a person instead of expressions and gestures.

"There, ducks, I know you're tired, but we have one more shop to visit, and what we'll get there will be a present from me. You'll need it, I'm sure." Ignoring Olivia's facial expressions and the slate flashing protests and thoughts, Madame Galen steered her pupil directly into the Magical Menagerie.

The shop was simply stuffed with all sorts of magical creatures; owls hooted benignly from their cages and ruffled their feathers, rabbits and mice raced around their cages or snoozed in piles, and cats either slept cozily or meowed loudly at the customers. "Now, dear, Hogwarts allows its students to have either a frog, owl, or cat. I must warn you that frogs are dreadfully out of fashion, and you don't seem the type in any case. What would you like to have? You'll need a friend, I think, when you can't come and see me."

"_What do you suggest, Madame Galen? You know better than I what would be most appropriate."_

"I think it had better be a cat, then. Owls are useful, but they aren't exactly cuddly. I have this picture of you in my mind, all snuggled up in a squashy armchair in the common room, and curled around a book and the cat on your knees. Let's find you the cuddliest pussy in here."

After speaking to the wizard in charge, Madame Galen paid, and Olivia walked out with a friendly looking brown tabby in her arms. It wasn't young enough to be considered a kitten, but it still looked little enough to appreciate having a warm body to snuggle up to at night. According to the head wizard, this cat wanted nothing but to be allowed to sleep in the sun and be in an owner's lap at night. It didn't require a lot of maintenance, and never displayed an ugly temper. As the wizard had put it, "This cat would have been better suited as a dog. I never saw a puss act like that before, not at all mysterious or aloof. It sounds like you two are a perfect match."

After eating dinner together, Madame Galen deposited her charge at the door to room number seven. Leaning down, she brushed a quick kiss against the girl's forehead. "Good night, my dear. The day after tomorrow I'll be here to collect you and take you to the train station. Don't wander off tomorrow-it would probably be best if you stayed here and got acquainted with your cat and school books. Make sure you're all packed by 8:00, and I shall be here promptly at nine, because we shall want to have plenty of time to get to King's Cross Station. The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven, sharp.

"It has been a lovely day. I shall see you then."

"_Good night, Madame Galen! Thank you so much for everything. I feel as if today I had been given a voice, a future, and two friends-you and Winnie."_

Madame Galen looked at the slate quizzically. "Winnie? Is that your cat's name? Why name her Winnie?"

"_Because my mother used to sing to me about a bear named Winnie long ago, a cuddly bear. It seemed appropriate, somehow. I can look at my cat, and think about my past and my future as well. Mummy would never have let me have a cat. Daddy was allergic."_

"Well then, dear, I think it's a perfect name. Now, don't go thanking me all over the place. You deserve the same advantages that all of the other Hogwarts students are going to have. Think absolutely nothing of it. Good night!" Just like Dumbledore, with a turn on the spot, the elderly nurse disappeared.

As Olivia climbed into her bed with Winnie already crawling under the covers and meowing blissfully, she thought of the absent teacher. No one had kissed her like that since her parents had died. Both of the teachers she had met had been so lovely. If only she could be sure the rest of Hogwarts were like that, too…..

The moon smiled as it looked in the window of room number seven of the Leaky Cauldron. All it saw was a small red-headed little girl; she was fast asleep and far away from troubles and worries, with a purring brown cat at her side.


	3. So Welcoming, So Forbidding

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: The fun continues…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun was high in the sky when Olivia finally stretched under her covers and opened her eyes. She had been positively exhausted by the past couple of weeks. Her parents' deaths, their funeral, her removal from Mr. Williams' home and the shopping yesterday had finally taken its toll. It would be delightful to stay in her room today and take stock of her situation.

After having dressed in a royal blue dress, Olivia shut her somewhat discomfited cat up in her room, and went downstairs of a breakfast of eggs and kippers. Tom, the young hunchback landlord, gave her some scraps of meat and milk for Winnie, and she returned to her room. While Winnie gulped down her breakfast in the corner, Olivia pulled out her schoolbooks and examined them carefully. Such queer names! The subjects seemed endless: Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic….she knew absolutely nothing of these subjects! She could only hope that with a great deal of studying and luck, she would be able to get through her classes without too much embarrassment.

The day passed swiftly as she flipped through her books and packed the enormous brown trunk that Tom brought up for her. It was brown, and had "Hogwarts" stamped across the top in gold letters. Professor Dumbledore must have noticed that her small suitcase from home would never hold all of her school supplies, she surmised. First, she put in all of her old clothes which she wouldn't need most of the time at Hogwarts: the beautifully hemmed and embroidered dresses, skirts, and shirts that her mother had hand sewn for her. Next went in her new clothes-several black robes, dragon hide gloves for Herbology and Potions, and the school wardrobe of black dresses with the Hogwarts crest on the shoulder. The new clothes all seemed frightfully dark to Olivia, and she hoped that students were allowed bright ribbons or something to add cheer.

On top of her clothes, she placed her new schoolbooks, and within a padded pocket went her potion supplies. Finally on top, she placed the few remnants of her old life with her parents. A book of Shakespearean sonnets that had belonged to her father, a small stuffed rabbit that she had been given at birth, the poem her mother had embroidered on a handkerchief, and the most precious thing of all: a book of piano music that her parents had put together for her. All of the songs she loved the most were in there: the gloomy Moonlight sonata, the thoughtful and sometimes cheerful Fur Elise, Bach's preludes, and finally a song that she herself had written two years ago. That song was the most special, because Olivia had tried to place the things she most loved into it, her life with her parents. At the beginning it was light and excited, expressing her parents' excitement at her birth. Then it became sad and troubled to represent the discovery of her muteness. Then, the piece gradually became soft, gentle, and even joyful, to show that even though she could not speak, she and her parents still found great joy with one another. Olivia knew that the song wasn't completed; by all rights, she still had to tell of her parents' deaths and of her education at Hogwarts. Still, she was also fairly certain that her composition would never be completed: surely at a school for witchcraft music would fall away to spells and incantations. Even if Hogwarts had music, there could be none for her, not without her parents.

Olivia snapped out of her reverie, and slammed the top of the trunk closed and locked it. Into her old small suitcase, she placed her History of Magic book (which she found vastly interesting), and with it she placed her wand, magic slate, money purse, and the keys to her trunk and bank vault. This bag she would take with her on the train, so that the things she needed would be near.

Going to the mirror, she thought about her appearance for a moment. She didn't look nearly as wraith-like as she had. Excitement lent rose to her cheeks, and her lips were slightly turned up and her dimple showed clearly. Even though she still grieved her parents' deaths, she knew that they would want her to be happy. Olivia decided then and there to make friends and not allow herself to be shunted to the side and forgotten. She had a voice now, and she'd be crazy if she didn't use it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Early the next morning, Olivia woke to her mirror screeching, "Get up, lazy slugabed! Time to get going! You leave for Hogwarts today!"

She was wide awake at once. Looking at her clock at the bedside table, she found that it was already 8:30! Like a rushing wind, Olivia washed, threw on a black skirt and crimson blouse, tossed her hair back into a red ribbon, and shoved Winnie into her cat cage with a couple of meat scraps to keep her occupied. Thank goodness she had already packed her trunk!

But Madame Galen didn't come. Nine o'clock, then nine thirty passed, and the teacher still wasn't there.

When Madame Galen finally arrived at ten thirty, she found a frantic Olivia ready to go, flushed with excitement, and hardly able to stand still. Although her suitcase was at her side, she had her slate out, and it was flashing questions so fast that the old nurse couldn't read them fast enough before they disappeared. Laughing, she cried out, "Slow down, slow down! I'm sorry I'm so late, dear, but it couldn't be helped. I'll explain later. Right now, you must listen carefully to what I say, or you'll miss the train. I'm going to send Winnie and your trunk to Platform nine and three-quarters, thus!" The items vanished. "And now, I'm afraid we have no choice but to Side-Along Apparate."

_"What's that? Is it bad?"_

"No dear, not bad, merely uncomfortable. You've seen Professor Dumbledore and myself disappear? Well, that is what we're going to do. You will need to hold very tightly to my arm, and whatever you do, don't let go! You'll feel a lot of pressure, but it'll be over quickly. Ready? Come on, then!"

Olivia was trembling with apprehension, but she stepped smartly up to the teacher and took Madame Galen's arm with both of her hands. When she felt the nurse begin to twist away, she tightened her grip and closed her eyes.

The pressure was incredible; there was simply no way to describe it other than to say that it was like being toothpaste being squeezed out of a tube. She tried to cry out, but even if her voice had been capable of making a sound, she couldn't because of the pressure on her throat. Suddenly, she was released and it was all over.

"Here we are then, dear. Platform nine and three-quarters, King's Cross Station. Now we just have to get through the barrier, and we're on our way!"

Olivia couldn't understand what her teacher was talking about. They were standing in front of what appeared to be a solid brick column, and she could see no sign that said anything about a platform nine and three-quarters.

"Well, come along dear. Now, when I saw go, I want you to run directly at that brick column. Don't be afraid, and don't look back. Close your eyes, if that makes you feel any better. When you get through, wait for me. Understand?"

Olivia didn't, but she nodded anyway. Madame Galen had never steered her pupil wrong before, why should she now? When the teacher urgently whispered, "Now dear, now!" Olivia took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran straight at the brick column. Instead of the bone-jarring collision that she had been expecting, she merely felt a cold breeze briefly raise the hair on the back of her neck, and then there was warmth and noise all around her. Opening her eyes, she nearly fell back through the barrier at the sight before her.

A scarlet steam engine belched smoke high into the air. Wizards and witches were shepherding their children from place to place, and the young wizards that were already in their compartments on the train had their arms out the windows, waving and yelling at their parents, siblings, and friends. "Now don't forget, Mum, to feed my tarantula!" "Lizzie, you be good while I'm gone, and I'll bring you back an exploding peanut from the greenhouse!" "There you are, Artie, thought you'd blow yourself up over the vacation with that potions set!" "Dad, be sure to keep a close eye on my broomstick, all right? I can't take it to school with me until next year!"

Madame Galen suddenly appeared at her pupil's side, and guided her towards her trunk and suitcase, with Winnie purring from her basket on top. Within moments, Olivia's trunk had been placed in the bowels of the train, Winnie and the little suitcase were in the luggage rack above the seat in a train compartment, and Olivia was cozily established with her slate in her lap. The train started with a jolt, and then began to pick up steam. Waving at Madame Galen from the window, Olivia looked at the station until they went around a turn and it disappeared from view. She wondered if anyone would come and sit with her. She was very pleased when a pleasant looking girl came in and plopped down on the seat across from her. "Hope you don't mind, this compartment looks as agreeable as everywhere else. I'm Bertha Guernsey, but I loathe my first name, so everyone calls me Bertie. I'm a first year. What's your name?"

Olivia picked up her slate, and it immediately read, "_I'm Olivia Price, and I'm a first year, too! Isn't this exciting?"_

Bertie looked surprised. "Can't you talk, Olivia?"

"_No, I'm afraid not. This slate writes out what I would like to say. Does it bother you?"_ Olivia waited for the answer. This one conversation could set the tone for her whole time at Hogwarts. What if she were unable to make a single friend? It would be ghastly, positively ghastly….

Bertie answered slowly, "No, I suppose not. I've just never met anybody like you before. Still and all, nobody can ever accuse you of having cheek, can they?" She laughed heartily, and suddenly the tension in the room was gone. "Never mind, then, just makes you unique! Were you born like that?"

Soon, it didn't even seem like only one person was talking. Olivia was having a conversation all the same with Bertie. Eventually, another girl joined them, a plump and cheerful but rather sarcastic first year named Mattie Goshawk. Her introduction to Olivia went smoothly, because Bertie said in her quick voice, "This is Olivia Price, and she's a first year, too! She's mute, but her slate speaks for her. Don't let it fool you, though. She's a regular chatterbox, and a proper gossip, too!" Mattie laughed, and the three girls began to talk of Hogwarts.

"I'm from a Muggle family, so I don't really know anything. I was blown over when I received my letter from the school! Didn't quite know what to think, but Mum and Dad said they thought it might be interesting. If I don't like it, they say I can come home and go to school there instead next year." Bertie looked a little worried.

"Don't fret, you won't want to leave. I come from a wizarding family, and my older sister is a fourth year. She says that Hogwarts is the best place in the world! She absolutely hates to come home during vacations. I don't think she would if Mum didn't make her. She wants to go into teaching so that she can stay at Hogwarts, but I know that I won't teach, I'm no good at it. Herbology is my subject; I can't wait to get into the greenhouses!"

Olivia picked up her slate. "_I don't know what I want to do. Right now, I just want to get through my first year!"_

Mattie looked at the slate, and laughed. "First year, nothing. The only major obstacle of this first little bit is the Sorting. What house do you two want to be in?' Bertie and Olivia both had blank looks on their faces. "So nobody's told you about the Houses? Hogwarts is divided up into four separate Houses, which becomes your surrogate family while you're at school. The houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. All of the kids in Slytherin are gits, they're the nastiest lot at school, and Hufflepuffs are sweet, but they're usually kind of wimpy. I'd either like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Olivia slate read, "_Why are all the kids in each house the same? How are you sorted? I guess I just want to have an idea as to where I'll be placed."_

"Well, the Houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts," Mattie replied. "The houses have students that are the most like them. Slytherin was horrible, so he gets that lot. Gryffindor was brave, so that's where those kids go. Ravenclaw goes for the real minds, and Hufflepuff gets the rest, mostly the hard workers and such. My older sister Mary says that you're sorted by a hat of some kind. I never really understood it, but it's not painful or anything. I just hope we're all in the same House."

"Me too!" cried Bertie. "_And I!" _flashed Olivia's slate. So the three girls talked and laughed all the way to Hogwarts, planning their futures there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After a while, the three girls changed into their school robes, and gathered their animals and belongings up. They all snorted with laughter when Mattie called the black clothing "death shrouds." Mattie was always cracking a joke of some kind.

When the Hogwarts Express finally chugged into the station and shuddered to a halt, they were all quite ready to see the new school. On the platform, all of the first years were told to follow an enormous, hulking man called Ogg, who said he was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Leading them away from the rest of the students, they came to the edge of a lake where a fleet of boats waited. Four students climbed into each boat; Bertie, Olivia, and Mattie were joined by another girl called Margaret, and the boats all suddenly started propelling themselves through the water.

The night was cool, and steam rose off the lake while they drifted their way through eerie darkness. Suddenly, they came around a turn and they beheld a castle.

Hogwarts. Its very name seemed magic right then, as the old castle on a bluff cast light from hundreds of windows and seemed thousands of feet tall. It was beautiful, frightening, welcoming, and majestic at all the same time. Olivia knew that she would not be able to speak even if she had a voice when she first saw her new home. It was too beautiful for description. Could this truly be happening to her, an orphan girl born of Muggles, without a voice? This feeling itself was magic.

The boats came up to a dock, and the students unloaded. They followed Ogg up the bluff, and came to some steps and an enormous door. There, to Olivia's very great surprise and happiness, Professor Dumbledore was waiting. He smiled down his crooked nose at the students, and spoke.

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts. Through these doors mystery, excitement, and learning await you. Once we pass through, we will enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses. I will call your names alphabetically, and you will then go to the stool and place the Hat on your head. It will then decide where you belong. Please arrange yourselves into an orderly line, and we will proceed."

The students slammed and jostled against each other, and a double line was swiftly formed. Following the tall professor's swishing purple robes, they paraded into the Great Hall.

The four long House tables stood set with golden plates, and candles floating above them illuminated the students' faces. The sky appeared to be set in the ceiling, and stars twinkled brightly at the stiff first years, walking timidly past all of the staring faces toward the fifth table set horizontally, the staff table. Before it stood a stool, and on it was placed a hat.

Expectancy filled the air, and everyone seemed to be staring at the hat. Olivia couldn't understand what they were expecting, when suddenly a rip appeared along the hem of the hat, and it began to speak.

_Welcome, pupils, another year has come_

_You've traveled far, left family and home._

_But the time has come for you to listen_

_I'll tell you all, whether it be one or ten._

_If you're brave of heart, it is sure_

_That you belong in great Gryffindor_

_If you're cunning and conniving, too_

_Slytherin can be the best to you._

_If your mind is fast, and you love to learn_

_What Ravenclaw can teach, you should not spurn._

_But if you're kind and loyal, faithful and true_

_Then Hufflepuff is glad for people new._

_That is my song; it is now at an end_

_Come put me on, and I will send!_

The whole school burst into applause, and the hat stopped speaking. Olivia knew then that she was in for much more than she thought. And for some reason, a small resentful voice spoke in the back of her head. _"If they can give a hat a voice, why can they not give me one?"_


	4. Chains Are Dropped

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Sorting! Always fun to write.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It felt like she had been standing for hours. While Olivia knew that it had only been a few minutes, it seemed like it was taking forever to reach the P's and her name. Suddenly, a name caught her attention.

"Goshawk, Miranda!" Mattie stepped forward, looking towards her sister for encouragement. Olivia took a brief moment to wonder how the name Miranda had been shortened to Mattie. Perhaps Olivia could ask her later….

Mattie perched on the stool, and placed the old and time-worn hat upon her head. There was silence for five tension filled seconds, when the ringing voice had cried out, "Ravenclaw!" With an enormous smile upon her face, Mattie leapt down from the stool and ran to the Ravenclaw table to a seat beside across from her older sister. A moment later, Bertie was sorted into Ravenclaw as well, and took a seat beside Mattie. Olivia swallowed hard. If she didn't get into Ravenclaw, she would be all alone. The new friends she had just gained would be gone! It couldn't happen, it just couldn't….

"Price, Olivia!" Professor Dumbledore's deep voice rang through the hall, and he sent her a hidden wink as she walked by. The wink gave her courage, and she stepped forward and slammed the hat upon her head, practically daring it to send her where she didn't wish to be.

A voice suddenly entered her head, speaking softly. "Hmmm, this one is difficult. Definitely not Slytherin, you're not slippery enough for that. Intelligent and practical, but not cunning. It would be a waste of your talents to place you in Hufflepuff, honorable though they may be. Your mind is much more developed that some; most likely because you've never been criticized for your thoughts. I can hear your voice, my dear, yes indeed. It's a lovely voice, never forget that.

"It takes a rare brave person to leave on the day of her parents' funeral and enter the magical world." Olivia knew where this was going, and she tried to head it off.

"_Please, Hat, not Gryffindor! Please, my friends are in Ravenclaw. Wouldn't I do better there?"_

"You don't want to go to Gryffindor, eh? It would be good for you, you've got the guts. But you have a rare fine mind, and that places you the best in RAVENCLAW!"

The last word reverberated throughout the Great Hall as Olivia restrained herself from placing a kiss upon the old hat. Handing it to Professor Dumbledore, she skipped down the dais and joined the Ravenclaw table, heartily welcomed by her friends. Suddenly, it didn't matter that a hat had a voice and she didn't. He could hear her, and had said that her own voice was beautiful. Olivia finally understood what her parents and new teachers and friends had been trying to tell her all along: speech was something that the throat and chest worked together to produce. A person's true voice was their soul, their spirit. And if such an experienced character like the Sorting Hat thought that her voice was beautiful, then she believed him. A part of Olivia Marie Price finally found peace. Redemption can come in strange places, but perhaps the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not the strangest that had ever been found before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a scrumptious feast, all of the new students followed their prefects toward their new homes. Ravenclaw House was placed in a tower similar to Gryffindor, but its entrance was not guarded by a portrait. Rather, an enormous dog lay at the entrance to the tower. The dog looked like a mix between an Irish wolfhound and a chocolate lab. Beautiful dark fur covered its bulk, and its lovely head rested on majestic paws. The prefect that was guiding them, whose name was Reginald Fudge, stooped and stroked the dog's head. It put back its ears in a sign of pleasure, and his back hind leg thumped against the floor. Reginald turned to his group.

"This is Cerebus. He guards the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, and only those he allows to enter may do so. He is extremely intelligent. To enter the tower, you must scratch his head, and whisper a password. This term's password is "weeping willow."

Olivia was startled. That was like the wood that made her wand! Was it a good omen of some kind? Perhaps. Nothing bad could come of a dog so friendly and gentle.

"He's a good and loyal friend to the Ravenclaws, and many a student has been helped out of a scape or two by him," Reginald continued as he looked fondly down at the beast. "However, he's vicious to those who forget the password or try and force entrance without his permission. Remember that, now. He looks sweet, but he can be dangerous. Come along now, I'll watch while you pass him the first time. Weeping willow! Don't forget!"

One by one, each new Ravenclaw scratched Cerebus' ear, and whispered the password to him. The giant dog sniffed each student's hand carefully, in order to learn their scent, or so Reginald claimed. When it was Olivia's hand, she was somewhat nervous about being unable to whisper the password. Cerebus seemed to automatically know her position, however, and just sniffed her lightly and kindly. She was pleased to receive a small lick on her hand when she offered it. For herself, she already loved Cerebus. But what would a great hulking dog like this do to her cat, and all of the other cats and frogs living in Ravenclaw Tower?

Whipping out her slate, she asked this question of Reginald. The blustering boy stopped worrying long enough to smile at her and answer, "Oh, don't worry about that. Old Cerebus knows better than to eat cats. The cooks feed him well, never fear. If you got twelve steaks and a vast bowl of pumpkin juice every day, would you want to have to catch and eat a cat? He'd be spitting fur out all day long!"

Relieved, Olivia shook her head, and entered the common room. Amazement stopped for a moment in her tracks as she took in the grand and glorious room.

The Ravenclaw common room was filled with many squashy armchairs, upholstered in blue, and tables that were perfect for studying. A roaring fire filled the bronze grate, and an enormous fountain shaped like the Ravenclaw eagle spouted water from its beak, and held the letter R within its claws. Its outstretched wings touched the two staircases leading to the dormitories, one staircase for the boys and one for the girls.

The female prefect led Bertie, Mattie, and Olivia to their new dormitory, which they were to share with three other girls. There was Anita Lansbury, a Muggleborn girl whose parents were obviously very well off, but she was generally nice in spite of it. Then there was Viola Valois, a girl that had been born in France, but whose parents had immigrated to England three years ago. She still spoke English with a pretty broken accent, and always seemed to be in a state of excitement.

The third girl was trouble, and Olivia knew it from the moment she first saw her. A swarthy, solidly built girl, she didn't look eleven years of age, more like fourteen. Her face was heavy and sullen. When she saw Olivia, she lifted her broken and hawk-like nose and sneered. Then when Olivia attempted to introduce herself using her slate, the girl had been cruel.

"What, cat got your tongue? I don't think Hogwarts allows handicaps to come to school here. They probably made a mistake in allowing you in the front door, much less putting you in Ravenclaw. Aren't only smart people supposed to be here? They should have put you in Hufflepuff with the rest of simpering weasels."

"You be quiet there, Mildred McFadden! What's Olivia done to you? Just because she can't speak doesn't mean that she isn't smart. Leave her alone, she was just trying to be nice." Olivia smiled at Mattie's warm defense of her, but Mildred took no notice. She made a great show of setting her things in the bed farthest from Olivia. That was just fine with her victim. The less time spent with Mildred, the better in her opinion.

Viola put a warm hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Do not mind 'er, leetle one. Come, I will 'elp you put your theengs away, and then you shall 'elp me. That is the way to be friends, eez that right?" Olivia nodded, and soon with both girls working, her books were arranged neatly on a shelf beside the bed and her toiletries were arranged beside them. Her clothes had been repacked neatly in her trunk, which was placed at the foot of the tall bed, and Winnie was already snoozing on the great four poster bed with its blue downy comforter.

With all of the friends working together, with the exception of Mildred, the room was put into pristine order in no time. After talking (and in Olivia's case, thinking) together for a few minutes, the exhausted girls piled into their respective beds, and were soon asleep.

Olivia had a strange dream that night. In it, she found herself sitting at a piano, with a horrible frustrated feeling. The song that she had composed was resting on the instrument, waiting for her to pick it up and begin. She struggled and struggled, not understanding why she couldn't place her hands upon the keys. She looked down, and was horrified at the sight: her hands were bound together with great chains, and each one was laughing evilly at her, mocking her because she could not move, could not play. Her wand lay near. _If only I could call it to my hand!_ Olivia thought frantically. _If only I could reach it! Come wand, come to me! I need you!_ Suddenly, the wand twitched, and then flew to her outstretched fingers. Maneuvering it so that the tip was touching the chains that bound her hands, she gave the bonds a sharp tap. A bright red light flashed, and the chains disappeared. A bird the same shade of red flew in, and perched beside on her on the bench. Olivia's fingers flew over the keys so fast that her eyes could not follow them, only the blur that they created.


	5. The Mature Mind Awakens

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: I hope you like these descriptions. I tried to make it so that you could really see Olivia's roommates. Let me know what you think! Blessings!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A pillow in the face jolted Olivia awake on the morning of her first day at Hogwarts. "Ohleevea, you must 'urry up! Breakfast eez being served, sleepy 'ead!" Viola appeared to be so excited that what little restraint she had slipped away, leaving an wound up eleven year old witch on the first day of school in its place.

Olivia sprang out of bed and grabbed one of her Hogwarts dresses and black robes, noticing that someone during the night had placed the Ravenclaw blue and bronze colors around the collar and cuffs of the dress, and on the Hogwarts insignia of her robe as well. This pleased her very much. At least now she didn't look like someone on her way to a funeral. She'd had quite enough of those, thank you.

As she flung her clothes on, Olivia took a moment to examine her dormitory mates a little more closely, observing their appearances and actions.

Viola's sheet of shiny black hair swung across her shoulders as she searched for a missing shoe. Her eyes were chocolaty, making a striking coloring combination with her hair; but the rest of her face was fairly ordinary. While her ivory complexion was clear and her lips were delicate and small, her nose had a sharp, almost bird-like appearance to it. On most people, such a trait would make them look severe or malevolent. On Viola, it just made her look intelligent and interesting. One thing was for certain, Viola not only belonged in Ravenclaw for her personality: her bird-like looks placed her there as well.

Bertie had already dressed and went over to help the French girl set her part of the room to rights. Her dark brown hair was cut close around her face, the first girl with short hair that Olivia had ever seen. The short style somehow helped Bertie's pale green eyes stand out, and they looked like sea foam in the early morning light. Taller than the other girls, somehow the height didn't seem to help her much. Bertie was constantly tripping over everything. Olivia thought that she must have just had what her own mother had called a "growth spurt," so perhaps the tall girl just wasn't used to her growing body yet. Olivia had a shrewd suspicion that once Bertie's hands and feet became uniform with the rest of her body, a graceful and poised girl would emerge.

"Has anyone seen my diamond earrings? I thought I put them on my bedside table last night. Mother will positively _murder_ me if I've lost them!" Anita didn't seem to realize what a contradiction she made with her statement of diamond earrings hanging in the air while she walked around with only her dress half on as she fought to push her arm through the other sleeve. A girl with ebony skin that seemed to almost gleam in its darkness, Anita didn't often seem terribly aware of the fact that she was rich. She had explained the night before that her father was in banking, and that her mother had been a successful actress on London's most prestigious stages before she had settled down and married. Anita had long graceful fingers, and Olivia wondered if she had ever tried music. Her hands were perfect for either the piano or a stringed instrument of some kind….Anita's dark hair was bound up at the top of her head in a complicated twisted style, so that it wouldn't get in her way.

Mattie, already neatly dressed and her bed made, walked calmly over to Anita's bed. "Anita, you know I said that you should put the earrings in your trunk last night so that no one could knock them off accidentally, remember? Here they are in the front pocket. Put them in your ears so they won't get lost again, won't you?" Anita squealed with delight at the sight of her lost treasure, and Mattie patted the girl lightly on the shoulder before she moved to smooth the blankets on Anita's bed. Mattie's plump face and figure made her look demure and comfortable, almost unflappable. Chesnut brown hair cascading from her head in two neat braids was comely enough, but her surprisingly brilliant blue eyes were her one true beauty. While her two front teeth parted in the middle and her love of Herbology made her look sedate, Olivia knew that no one could ever mess with one of Mattie's friends in front of her. When defending Olivia from Mildred the night before, her eyes had snapped like two sapphire flames, and her tongue had become sharp. Mattie was certainly no fool, of that Olivia was certain.

Mildred. The trouble-maker of the night before was getting ready silently in her part of the dormitory. She did not speak to any of the other girls, even when they asked if she had slept well. She barely looked at any of them, except Olivia. It appeared that Olivia was a special case, for the withering looks of scorns toward her never seemed to cease. Mildred's dirty blond hair was pulled back into a tail at the back of her thick neck, and her eyes didn't appear to be of any particular color; they were usually grey and dull as stone. The only thing that stood out to Olivia about Mildred as the girl stalked back and forth at the foot of her bed was her apparent love for books. They hadn't all fit on her bookshelf or in her bedside table, so they were stacked neatly along the walls that framed her bed. Olivia wondered how anyone who seemed to love books as much as Mildred did could be so hateful to another book-lover like herself. Perhaps Mildred was just worried about starting at Hogwarts. She, Olivia, would be kind and forgiving. After all, wasn't she, too, worried?

"Come, Ohleevea, ve haff to go!" Viola couldn't stand the wait any longer, and was now spinning around the room in her excitement. Olivia snatched her brown leather Hogwarts bag and threw into it parchment, ink, quills, and her schoolbooks. Last of all, she placed her wand and slate lovingly on top. Snapping it shut, she grabbed Viola's hand and the five girls raced out of the dormitory skipping and laughing in their excitement, while Mildred stomped behind in their shadows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast, the Ravenclaw head of house came around to give the students their course schedules. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Galatea Merrythought, was impossibly old, with gray hair cascading down from a purple pointed hat. A lifetime of watching her back appeared to have made her cautious and blunt, but every once in a while her eyes would soften and she would lower her guard for just an instant. Coming towards the first year girls, she gave them each a schedule. Mildred, who had said nothing since snapping at the other girls when they asked her to walk and sit with them, snatched her schedule from the old teacher and stalked off for her first class. Viola, Bertie, Mattie, Anita, and Olivia followed in her wake as they made their ways up to the second floor for their first lesson, Charms.

Olivia became increasingly nervous as they walked along and climbed the giant staircases. What if she couldn't do the magic? While Professor Dumbledore had just flicked his wand at things, every other piece of magic that she had seen performed had been spoken. An incantation of some sort was needed to perform the required spell. What could she do? She was doomed, doomed to fail on her first day. Whatever had Professor Dumbledore and the Headmaster been thinking when they offered her a place at Hogwarts? They should have known better!

However despairing she felt, Olivia had one small piece of comfort. Professor Dumbledore was her first teacher, and he knew of her problem. Surely he would help her. At the very least, she would feel less badly to make a fool of herself in front of him than she would before some other teacher such as Professor Merrythought.

Walking into the classroom, Olivia felt a little of her nervous tension ebb away at the wondrous sight. It was a truly beautiful room. Bookcases lined the walls, and large tables were placed around the room in a circular fashion so that the teacher could see and assist anyone that needed help. Professor Dumbledore was already within the circle of tables, smiling and nodding happily at the students as they filed in. The Ravenclaws would be having this class with the Hufflepuffs, who mostly all appeared to be nervous, laughing noisily and fingering the yellow and black Hufflepuff patches on their chests. Another reason to be grateful, Olivia thought. The Slytherins would surely have laughed at her, but most likely the Hufflepuffs would be much too kind to make fun of her inability to speak, and therefore her inability to perform the simplest of spells. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Come in, come in, everyone! Welcome to Charms. I am aware that this is your very first lesson at Hogwarts, so let us begin. We only have seven years to get you through the mystery and excitement of this subject, not to mention the frivolity of it! If you would all draw your wands, please, and take a place at the tables, we shall begin." Responding to Dumbledore's hearty voice, the students organized themselves and sat excitedly, waiting for what was to come next.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "I want to begin with a demonstration. Charms is an exceptionally beneficial subject to know, and can be of enormous use to those who need it. As an example, suppose you are across the room from something you need desperately. It can be something as serious as a broomstick to escape an attacker, or something even more necessary, like the sugar bowl for your tea. You simply have but to raise your wand, and call it to you. Observe: _Accio, book!_" A heavy gold-bound volume soared out of its bookcase and came to rest in Dumbledore's hand. He placed it carefully on his desk. "Furthermore, suppose that you would like an object to perform an activity outside of its normal realm, like so." He casually flicked his wand at the book on the desk, and it began to sing a very funny tune in a high-pitched voice; it was all about a fish and a Muggle waltzing down a lane. The students laughed uproariously, and with another swish of the auburn-haired professor's wand, the book was quiet.

"Now then, the first spell I wish to teach you is the Levitation Charm. It can be quite useful, but it is also fairly simple, making it an excellent starting place. To begin, one needs the words. While in life you usually have to search for the correct words in a situation, I give them to you willingly here. The words for this incantation are _wingardium leviosa_. Everyone have it? I repeat, _wingardium leviosa. _You may practice on the feathers before you. Begin when you are ready and make certain that you have the words firmly in your minds. Call for my help if you get into _too_ much trouble. I do not deceive myself by thinking that we will be having no trouble at all. That would be far too much to ask."

As the students around her rolled up their sleeves and began to frantically mutter the incantation under their breaths, Olivia stared at her feather in utter despair. What was she to do? Why didn't Professor Dumbledore _say _something?

Little did she know that sharp blue eyes were watching her carefully, observing every move that the pupil made. Olivia sighed inwardly, and looked around. At least none of the other students had yet caused their feathers to float. She didn't look too incompetent as of yet.

All the same, Professor Dumbledore had caused the book to sing without saying a word. Therefore, it had to be possible for her to do the same. But how? Surely one just didn't have to just think the words….. or did they?

Focusing on her feather with every ounce of her being, Olivia pointed her wand at the white feather lying in front of her. _Wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa…_ Over and over she thought the words in her brain. As the chant continued in her mind, first Bertie and then a Hufflepuff named Jerry levitated their feathers. As frustration began to fill Olivia, the volume of her mental voice rose. _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_ Two more people caused their feathers to float up into the air. Annoyed at herself, she angrily flicked her wand at the feather in a sharp jab, and screamed mentally: _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_Suddenly, her feather twitched! It wiggled for a moment as she held her breath in such concentration that her chest began to hurt and tears came to her eyes. Then, her feather rose! Off the table it came, soaring a clear foot in the air.

"LOOK! OLIVIA'S DONE IT! HER FEATHER'S FLOATING!" Anita's shout caused the whole class to turn and look at the white feather hovering in the air. Encouraged, Olivia added yet more energy to her mental shout, and the feather floated higher than ever, eventually sticking to the ceiling. After keeping it there for a few seconds, Olivia felt her energy fall away, and in compliance to her own exhaustion, she lowered her wand. As the feather slowly floated to the floor, she felt like she could do the same. She was fatigued, in body and mind from her magic.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, calling the students to their next class. Professor Dumbledore's deep voice rang clear over the noise of the students gathering their things. "Excellent job, everyone! Ten points to everyone that levitated their feathers. Practice the charm for next class, and we'll give it another go then." As the class began to file out, he called above the chatter, "Miss Price! I'd like a word, please."

Olivia stopped where she was, her bag dropping to the floor in her exhaustion. She was too tired to even be afraid of what he was going to say to her. She turned and met the teacher's kind blue eyes with her own tired emerald ones.

Waving Olivia towards a chair, he sat down in one across from her. "Miss Price, you must have wondered why I never said anything to you about verbal spells." Olivia nodded. "I did not wish for you to feel distress, but I had a reason for making you learn about nonverbal spells yourself. You will no doubt feel surprise when I tell you that what you did here today other students will not learn until their sixth year. Therefore, I congratulate you." Olivia sat up in surprise. Had she really done something that only adults could do? It boggled the mind.

"The reason I did not speak with you about nonverbal spells before is because it is always better for a student to learn nonverbal spells on their own, rather than being taught. Spontaneity, it seems, is one of the keys to this skill. It takes an incredibly well-developed mind to perform such spells, which is why your classmates will not be learning them until much later into their education. I felt that as you have been incapable of speech all your life, your mental voice would be much more mature than most eleven-year-olds' would be. Therefore, I wished to see if you would be able to perform the charm on your own before I explained the nonverbal spells to you. I do hope you'll forgive any distress that I might have caused you. I assure you, it wasn't intentional."

Although Olivia was shocked at what she was being told, it did make sense. If she had known that it was so difficult to perform nonverbal spells, she would never have even attempted them. It had been a trial by fire, and she had come through it.

"However, I will not pretend that your classmates' abilities to speak incantations will not give them an edge over you, at least for the first year or so. Then, I theorize that the playing field will be evened out somewhat. When everyone else begins nonverbal spells in their sixth year, you will, of course, be much farther ahead than they. Nevertheless, I do not wish for you to become frustrated or fall behind in your course work because of the increased amount of effort you must give.

"Therefore, if you would like this arrangement, I am willing to give you private lessons twice a week to work on performing nonverbal spells. As you increase in proficiency, we can make the lessons be on a needs basis. If you feel that you are falling behind in class, we will arrange additional lessons. Would such an arrangement be acceptable to you?"

Would it! What a question! It felt like Olivia had been walking through a dark forest and had stepped out into the light. He was going to help her! She couldn't pretend that using the nonverbal spell earlier hadn't been exhausting, almost beyond her strength. She needed help, and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

She began to take out her slate, but Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "There's no need for that, Miss Price. I can see your answer in your eyes. Would you like to have your first lesson tomorrow evening?"

Olivia nodded, hoping that her gratitude was in her eyes for him to read as well as her answers. Obviously it was, for her smiled. "Very well, then. I shall now lead you to your next class. Since I have taken up most of the intermediary time between lessons, it certainly would not do for you to get lost in the corridors, would it?"

Picking up his pupil's bag for her, Dumbledore strode out of the room, but not so quickly that Olivia's slow steps could not keep pace with him easily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening, Dumbledore paced back and forth across his office. Blast it, if the girl hadn't done it, and in her first lesson! Good for her! Dumbledore's moustache twitched in pleasure, causing his long beard to sway back and forth like an auburn fire, leaping and crackling in his excitement.

_Of course,_ he thought, _it wasn't easy on her. Nonverbal spells never are, let alone on an eleven-year-old. If I could have thought of a way for her to miss the next class so that she could rest, I would have. I'm just relieved that she agreed to take the private lessons; she would never have approved of missing a class just to rest, though. She's too stubborn to admit weakness, which is what made me doubt that she'd take the extra coaching in the first place. Perhaps her stubbornness is how she's survived-being mute has been all the weakness she's been allowed. To get anywhere in this world, she has to be prepared to work harder than anyone else, to prove that she's just as valuable as the next person. After a while though, I hope that she won't have to do that here, at Hogwarts. Soon, the whole school will be able to see what Madame Galen and I can see-not "that girl who can't speak" but Olivia Price, who can already do nonverbal spells and is so smart and personable that a lack of voice doesn't matter. _

Suddenly, resolution filled his heart, and he stood stone still. _I'll help her, blast it! If it takes tutoring her every night of the week for all seven years of her education, I will make the muteness disappear! She has a voice, and I swear it, it shall be heard!_

Resuming his pacing, he began to plan the lessons.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lying in her bed that night, Olivia thought of her other lessons of the day. For Herbology and Potions, one really didn't need a voice. Scientific knowledge and the ability to measure seemed more useful in those fields than the ability to curse at one's own stupidity, although it undoubtedly would be a relief to do so. Still, she had to admit that Charms had been her favorite class of all. The fact that she had had to work so hard for the result made the levitation all the more valuable. It meant something, so much more than the Sleeping Draught that Professor Slughorn had taught them did.

Rolling over in her bed, trying not to disturb the brown cat asleep at her feet, Olivia smiled. Tomorrow, she would have her private lesson with Professor Dumbledore. With the cheering thought on her mind, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, not knowing that angry grey eyes were watching her from across the room.


	6. Energy In A Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Yeah, so I had just come out of a chemistry class when I wrote this chapter, and I think you can tell. Still and all, I think what's said is important. I had to massively change my description of the Grey Lady…JKR really fouled this story up, curse her. Ah, well, author's privilege. Blessings!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was the second day of the school term at Hogwarts, and already Olivia Price wished it was the weekend. She had been at the school for nearly two full days, and as of yet she had not been able to visit Madame Galen. How Olivia wanted to speak to the old nurse and get advice and encouragement! For tonight was her first private lesson with Professor Dumbledore, and she was very nervous. However, there were still several other classes to get through, and in these classes it was almost certain that she would have to perform nonverbal spells in order to keep up with her classmates. If only they didn't take up so much of her energy! She would be exhausted before she could even meet Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, a brilliant and wonderful thought. Perhaps she could solve both problems at once! Her worrying had woken her early enough that all of her dormitory mates were still asleep. Hogwarts had given breakfast a whole hour in the schedule, which wasn't even due to start for another forty-five minutes. Surely she could take that time and run up to the hospital wing to see Madame Galen now, couldn't she? And then, perhaps the nurse would have some sort of tonic or spell to give her the energy she needed to perform the spells.

Thoroughly excited by these thoughts, Olivia quietly and quickly dressed, placed her wand in the pocket of her robes, and picked up her already packed schoolbag in case she didn't have a chance to return to the dormitory before classes. However, she didn't want the other girls to worry about her being gone, and she certainly didn't want them to think she was hurt if she said that she'd gone to the hospital wing. Grabbing a scrap of parchment and a nearby bottle of ink, she quickly wrote,

_I have gone to see a friend. If I don't see you at breakfast,_

_I'll meet you at class. Don't worry!_

_Olivia_

Satisfied with this, she placed her note carefully on her bed where her classmates would find it, and silently left the room.

It was so early that hardly anyone was up yet. The caretaker of Hogwarts, an enterprising and almost frightening witch by the name of Lobelia Filch, was using her wand to force three giant brooms to sweep the Great Hall as she grunted under her breath. Meanwhile, a few students were gathered in the library, cramming a little bit more study in before a paper was due or a test was given.

Crossing through the entrance corridor, Olivia headed up the stairs at the opposite end of it. Climbing to the fifth floor, she suddenly found herself in a large room, golden in the morning sunlight-the hospital wing. Beds lined each wall, and there were tables beside each one. None of the beds were filled, so that meant that Madame Galen surely wasn't busy. Noticing an door just off the large room, Olivia walked tentatively to it and knocked, praying it was Madame Galen's office.

The door immediately swung open. There was Madame Galen, in purple robes with silver threads running through the fabric, her hair still braided around her head. A look of pleasure crossed her face as she exclaimed, "Why, hello there, dear! I had wondered when you were going to come and see me. Come in, come in, I'm an early riser."

Madame Galen gestured for Olivia to enter the room, which she gladly did. "I was just going to have my morning cup of tea," she said hospitably. "Would you care to join me? I'd love the company."

Olivia pulled out her slate, and it suddenly displayed the words, "_Yes, please. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."_

"No, no, my dear, you're not at all. As you can see, nobody needs my attention as of right now, so I'm quite free for a small chat. Do sit down, and I'll knock up some tea." As Olivia sat in one of two fluffy armchairs, Madame Galen picked up a small silver cauldron and tapped her wand against its side. Boiling water immediately filled the cauldron, and the nurse tossed in a few tea bags.

While she was doing this, Olivia looked around the office. It looked as though the nurse lived there, so that she could be close to her patients. All in all, it looked like a completely different place from the rest of the castle, like a quaint country cottage. A desk sat by the wall, and across from it were two cream armchairs, one of which was the one that Olivia currently sat in. A little further down the wall, a fireplace had a cheerful blaze in it, giving the room a warmth and coziness that it might not ordinarily have. Instead of the heavy curtains and tapestries that hung in the rest of the castle, Madame Galen's windows had thin lace sheers placed over them, so that the sunlight made patterns across the shiny oak floors. Through another door down towards the end of the room, Olivia could see a bed with an intricate patchwork quilt and several fluffy pillows propped up primly. Only a few pictures adored the walls, one of which was an illustration of the Hogwarts School crest, and another was a portrait of a woman, who appeared to be snoring in her frame. She woke up with a start and saw Olivia. She then waved gaily at the student. The woman's face was kind and smart, and gray ringlets lined her face.

"Dilys Derwent." Madame Galen had apparently noticed Olivia's examination of the portrait, and she smiled fondly at the portrait. "She was a Healer for almost twenty years before becoming one of Hogwarts' headmistresses, and was one of the best ever, it is said. She is my mentor. She has another portrait at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and another in the Headmaster's office, but she does spend some time here with me. She says that the Hospital can get so dreadfully noisy, and Professor Dippet doesn't often ask her advice. She also seems to like my system of decoration better.

"Sometimes if I have a difficult case," Madame Galen continued, "we'll talk about it and she'll help me figure out a diagnosis or a cure. There you are, my dear." Madame Galen handed Olivia her tea in a delicate china cup and saucer, after having added generous amounts of milk and sugar.

Olivia relaxed back in her chair and sipped her tea, allowing some of the tension to ease out of her for the first time since she had arrived at Platform Nine-and-three-quarters. It was quiet here, and soothing.

"There now, you look much better already, lovey." Olivia looked up at the nurse in surprise. "You seemed frightfully tense and out of sorts when you arrived, so I figured a spot of tea would help. Why don't you tell me your troubles, and I'll see if I can help in any way?"

That was all the encouragement Olivia needed, and the slate began to flash quickly in her anxiety as she poured out her woes. She told Madame Galen of her classes the day before and of eventually performing the nonverbal spell, but then explained how much it had tired her. Then, she told Madame Galen that while she was thrilled that Professor Dumbledore was going to help her, she was nervous that she would not be able to perform the necessary tasks and would fail miserably because she would be too tired, and perhaps, too stupid to learn. Maybe it was too hard for a first year. Had she made a mistake in coming to Hogwarts?

"My word, Olivia, no wonder you looked so worried," Madame Galen laughed lightly. Feeling slightly offended, Olivia huffed, but then stopped when the nurse continued, "Don't misunderstand me, love. I don't make light of your frustration, but if you only knew! First off, I can't believe you think you might not be capable of performing the necessary tasks through stupidity. You are most certainly not unintelligent, so let that be the last we of that. As for having the mental will to perform the spells…someday, perhaps when your classmates are moaning and groaning about how hard it is to perform nonverbal spells, you'll understand how amazing it is that you've performed one as young as you are, and on your first day, too!

"However, while I cannot make the exhaustion disappear, I can do a little to alleviate it. The reason you are tired is because your body must divert extra energy from the rest of you in order to have what you need to perform the spell nonverbally. For example, have you ever seen a rabbit eating something from a garden?" Olivia nodded; rabbits had been the bane of her mother's existence.

"In physiological terms, it would be difficult for the rabbit to run away quickly if it needed to, because its oxygen supply in the muscles would be depleted by the digestion process going on. However, the rabbit would still be able to dash away if the farmer came out with a gun. Do you know why?" Olivia shook her head, no. "Because the rabbit would be able to take some of the energy that its body was using for unnecessary purposes, and use it to get out of the bad situation quickly. It's called the flight-or-fight instinct in the Muggle world."

Olivia still looked a little puzzled, so Madame Galen said, "Let me put it in terms of _your_ body. If a bus were coming at you, your body would shut down the energy it was using for unnecessary tasks, like digesting your lunch, and would use the excess power to propel you quickly from the bus' path. However, after such an adrenaline rush, you would feel tired and drained for a while until you were able to relax and build back up your energy reserves. That is what's happening when you perform nonverbal spells. You are collecting energy from the rest of your body to perform the mind's tasks."

_"But what can be done about it? I can't just take energy from something else."_

"And why not? You forget where you are, dear-you're in a magic castle! Hold on just a moment." The elderly nurse stood up and paced over to a large cabinet in the main hospital room, and came back with a blue potion in a clear glass bottle. "Here, take this. This potion will give you extra energy that your body can use as it needs it. However, you can only take a certain amount, or you will be too energized and unable to concentrate on your tasks. Just take a spoonful every morning with your juice at breakfast, and see if you can't tell a difference. Speaking of breakfast, I suggest you hurry along there now. Don't be such a stranger, dear, I shall always be glad to see you."

Olivia threw her arms around the nurse in a strong embrace, hoping that it would demonstrate to Madame Galen her love and gratitude for the help and encouragement. The nurse noisily cleared her throat, and patted Olivia on her back. "Now, now, then, run along. You mustn't be late!" Then she turned around and bustled off, muttering about getting some dust in her eye. Olivia carefully placed the potion bottle in her schoolbag, and went back downstairs to meet her friends for breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After eating breakfast, Olivia took the small potion bottle from her bag, and drank a spoonful from it. Bertie saw what she was doing and looked concerned. "What is that, Olivia? Are you ill?"

Olivia grinned and shook her head. She picked up her slate that was sitting on the table, and it read, _"No, but thanks very much for asking. When I did the nonverbal spell yesterday, it tired me very much. I was worried about getting through my classes today, because we'll probably have to perform charms of some kind in all of them. So I asked Madame Galen for help, and she gave me this. We'll see if it works or not."_

"Oh! Is that all? Well, I hope it works; you looked all worn out yesterday. You should come along now. It's a bit early yet, but I suppose we ought to leave early in order to have plenty of time to get to Transfiguration. I wonder how it will go."

The girls gathered up their belongings, and ran out of the hall. However, they soon ran into problems. As they were walking up a staircase, it suddenly became to move! "Ahhh!!!" Anita's scream reverberated throughout the hall. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," said Mattie in a comforting tone. However much she was trying to be soothing though, her kind face looked worried. "My sister told me that this would happen. Sometimes the staircases change. Just wait a moment, it'll stop soon."

With a loud boom, the staircase landed at a completely different landing. The girls quickly rushed for solid ground.

"Oh, 'ow 'orrible!" cried Viola as she wiped her forehead with her robe sleeve. "And 'ow will we ever find our classroom? Ve are lost!"

Mattie kept her head. "I think we should walk down this corridor. I think we're on the fourth floor, and there should be another staircase down at the end of the hall. We need to be on the third floor, so we're not terribly lost." The girls agreed, and began to walk quickly down the hall. However, another problem soon presented itself.

_"This isn't the fourth floor! The fourth floor has that tapestry of Merlin, doesn't it?" _Olivia held up her slate, and held it up insistently. Anita bent down and read the words aloud.

"Olivia's right, I remember that tapestry specifically, and it's not here! There's only this strange one with this wizard with trolls in tutus…wonder what that means, anyway?"

"What does it bloody matter?" Bertie screeched, even as Mattie said _Bertie!_ in a shocked voice. "We've got to get to class; the teacher's going to take away Ravenclaw points! Lovely, that'll make the rest of Ravenclaw thrilled with us, those dumb first years who couldn't even find their classroom…."

"Bertie, you must calm down. Now, does anyone know ze the floor that we are on?" Viola turned to each girl in turn, as they shook their heads. "Well zen, ve must find anozzer staircase, and try again. Come, ze end of ze hall is in zis direction."

Obligingly, the girls followed Viola's lead. But when they reached the door that was at the end of the hall, it was locked.

As the girls stood there for a few moments wondering what to do while Bertie paced beside them and Anita rung her hands nervously, Olivia thought hard. There wasn't even a portrait they could ask! She looked at her watch-they only had five minutes until the class begun.

Suddenly, a ghost came waltzing gracefully out the wall in front of them. It was the ghost of a young woman; she was silvery gray, and dressed quite beautifully in a long plain dress, with her hair falling about her face. Her lovely, sad face looked down kindly at the girls, and she spoke in a soft voice. "Ah, little Ravenclaws! They call me the Grey Lady, the resident Ravenclaw ghost. But what is your problem? You are a long way away from the rest of the school, here on the seventh floor. You look very upset."

Because the other girls were standing in shock, looking at the young ghost, Olivia stepped forward with her slate. "_Please, Grey Lady, we are lost. Would you please show us the way to the third floor and Transfiguration classroom? We don't want to lose Ravenclaw any points because we were late. A staircase moved and we couldn't find our way back."_

"Of course I'll show you. I don't wish to see Ravenclaw fall behind in points. Come, I will show you!" The ghost walked silently up to the locked door, and said, "Now watch carefully. This door is quite nasty sometimes!" Taking her silvery finger, she found a place on the right side of the door, and to the girls' surprise, tickled it. The door giggled, and it popped open. There was a staircase behind it! "Come on, girls, your class begins any moment now! I'll lead you!" Running down the staircase quickly, the girls hurried down four flights of stairs after the floating Grey Lady. At the bottom, they found themselves on the third floor corridor. The Grey Lady glided noiselessly ahead, and took them right to the door of the Transfiguration classroom. "There you are. Hurry! I don't think the teacher is there yet. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go. I think I hear the Bloody Baron coming, and I want to avoid him if I can…"

Thanking the Grey Lady, the girls ran in, and took seats towards the front. This was a double class period, and they were taking it with the Gryffindors. The girls were just taking out their parchments and inks when the teacher walked in. He was a middle-aged wizard, wearing black robes. His dark brown hair was beginning to be streaked with gray, and his face was pale. The professor stalked to the front of the classroom, and dropped his books with a bang upon the desk. Olivia felt as if a piece of ice had fallen into her stomach, and she knew instinctively that there would be trouble.


	7. Through the Eye of a Needle

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Dum dum dum dum dummmmmm! The villain approaches! The title of this chapter is in reference to a Bible verse, by the way, that says something to the effect of rich men getting into heaven being as hard as to squeeze through the eye of a needle. Enjoy! ……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Looking at the class in front of him, no smile came to the teacher's lips. His eyes coldly examined every face in the room before saying, "I am Professor Everett Emelius, and I am your teacher in the area of Transfiguration. This is a highly dangerous realm of magic, and therefore you must obey my instructions at all times. I am not to be trifled with. Is that understood quite clearly?" The professor's voice was clipped and unyielding, and the class nodded mutely. "Good. You will now take out parchment and ink, and I will give you the preliminary principles concerning transfiguration. I advise you to take notes, for there will be a test on this material at our next class."

With that, Professor Emelius began to talk in a complicated manner about Transfiguration. Olivia copied down everything he said, hoping that she'd be able to decipher it later. As the man talked on and on, her hand began to ache and sweat.

Finally, one half of the double period ended, and he finished speaking.The class was held in a captive silence as the professor slowly and methodically put away his books.

An old nursery rhyme came to Olivia's mind and wouldn't leave as she watched the teacher silently. It seemed to suit the teacher's control over the room perfectly.

_The itsy bitsy spider walked up the water spout_

_down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_out came the sun and dried up all the rain_

_and the itsy bitsy spider walked up the drain again._

"There," Professor Emelius said, as he finally broke the deathly silence in the room. "I trust that this has all been quite instructive for you. We will now enter into the practical part of this class period. Put away your parchments and inks, and take out your wands. Quickly and quietly, please! Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Bates! There was need no to discuss the putting away of items with Miss Cole." The two Gryffindor girls scowled, and stopped their whispering. "Now then, I will now hand each of you a match. It is now your goal, using an incantation I have given you, to attempt to transfigure them into needles. The incantation is on the board. Begin now."

Soon, quiet murmuring began to fill the room. Olivia memorized the incantation, and began the slow process of trying to perform it nonverbally. Focusing all of her being upon the needle, she began her mental chant. Suddenly, it was interrupted by a deep voice. "Miss Price, why have you not begun? I suggest you get going, your classmates are getting ahead of you."

Olivia grabbed her slate. _"Please, professor, I'm doing my best. I'm mute, so I'm attempting to perform the spell nonverbally. Truly, I'm saying the incantation."_

"Ah, so you are the Muggle girl that we teachers must make concessions to. Take this warning, Miss Price, you must keep up with the rest of the students in my classroom. You have but seven years to learn, and it would not do to get behind now, would it? Well, what are you waiting for? Get along, now! Two points from Ravenclaw for dallying!"

Tears pricking her eyes at the injustice of this, Olivia looked down at her desk. Feeling Bertie rustle angrily beside her, the mute girl looked up at her friend. Bertie silently sent Olivia a message, asking if she should speak up in defiance of Professor Emelius.

_No, _Olivia's eyes told Bertie. _Don't make a scene. It'll be all right._ Nodding but still looking furious, Bertie returned to her matchstick, poking at it savagely with her oak wood wand. She bit her lip in an obvious effort to hold her tongue.

Olivia concentrated her anger, her embarrassment, and all of her attention on her matchstick. _Come on, Olivia,_ a voice said in her mind. _Prove it to him. Prove that you can do this, that you can keep up. You have a voice now-use it to do this! You can do it, try. Don't let him knock you down!_

The mental chant of the incantation began again, and soon all of her being was wrapped up in the words of her spell. Finally, the energy behind the words built up until she couldn't hold it any more. Swishing her wand down at the match, she screamed the incantation in her mind. A small light flashed, and the matchstick quivered, and began to elongate itself. It shone silvery in the light. Before she could show it to the professor though, the bell for the end of the period rang.

"All right class, practice that spell and be prepared to work on it again tomorrow. Label your matchstick and bring it up to my desk. Do not forget, there will be a test tomorrow on the principles of Transfiguration."

Olivia could not label her matchstick/needle because it was too slick, now that it was metal. She took out a piece of parchment, labeled it with her name, and placed the object on it. Then she marched up to Professor Emelius' desk. The whole class seemed to sense something in the air, and paused in the packing of their books and watched as the mute girl walked calmly up to the teacher, and hand him the matchstick.

In disbelief, Professor Emelius held it up, which was a mistake because then the whole class could see it. Nothing was said as the teacher held up the silvery and sharp matchstick, and nothing needed to be said. Olivia smiled graciously, picked up her bag, and then the storm suddenly broke. She left the classroom accompanied by the excited cheers of her fellow students, having earned their respect. It didn't matter that she couldn't say a word anymore. She was Olivia Price, that smart girl in Ravenclaw that could already perform nonverbal spells. It was all she needed, and all she wanted.


	8. Advice and Warnings

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: This chapter ups the tension…hope you like it!

…………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day after Transfiguration went along like a dream for Olivia. Defense Against the Dark Arts was slightly boring, because Professor Merrythought was trying to introduce her students to the basics of defense before she started on charms and spells. They pretty much spent the entire lesson copying down notes about how evil the Dark Side was, and the consequences for wrong doing-fines and terms in Azkaban, to name a few.

History of Magic, which Olivia had been looking forward to very much, was equally disappointing. Professor Binns seemed incapable of speaking in anything other than a monotone. He was very old, and teaching for so long seemed to have imprinted his subject on his mind, for he never needed to look at a book. Nothing shook him from his lessons; he didn't even attempt to learn his pupils' names. They trooped in, took their seats, and within ten minutes the entire class was either asleep or staring blankly at the chalkboard.

Dinner was lovely, however. They were having steak and baked potatoes, and all of the girls of Olivia's dorm except Mildred ate together. They talked and laughed, and congratulated Olivia on her success against Professor Emelius. After dinner, they walked out to the front lawn, and looked at the stars. It was quiet and peaceful, and Olivia realized how truly happy she was. She was at a place where she was finally accepted, and could speak and have others listen. While she still missed her parents with a dull, exhausting ache, the young witch realized that she felt even more at home at Hogwarts than she had with her parents.

Suddenly, Olivia checked her watch, illuminating the face with her wand. She had only five minutes to meet Professor Dumbledore for her lesson! She grabbed Bertie's arm, and motioned at the watch. Bertie gasped. "Merlin's beard, you'll be late for your lesson, Olivia! Hurry now, you'll have just enough time to get there! We'll see you back at the dorm."

Smiling broadly, Olivia nodded and sprinted to the castle. Running as fast as she could, she finally reached the fourth floor and the Charms classroom. She skidded through the door at the stroke of eight. Dumbledore was already there, and to her relief, he was smiling.

"Ah, right on time, Olivia! Good show! Are you ready to begin?"

Breathing hard, Olivia drew out her slate, and it displayed the words, _"Yes, Professor. What are we going to do?"_

"First off, let me congratulate you on performing so admirably today in Transfiguration. I'm sure you share my regret that Professor Emelius was quite displeased." Olivia grinned broadly, and then tried to look ashamed. "Nevertheless, we must continue to work, in the hope of other such disappointments! You may get out your wand."

Olivia drew her wand from her robes and stood ready. "Now, Olivia, I understand that you have already been to see Madame Galen, and are able to sustain your energy longer. However, you cannot always use the potion. It is my goal that you will no longer need it a year from now. Are you willing to work for such a goal?" Olivia nodded. It would feel good to know that she performed the spells completely on her own. "I think the best place to begin is with the same levitation charm. Now, we will start by….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two hours later, Olivia dragged herself back to Ravenclaw Tower, exhausted but exhilarated. She could now perform several charms and spells without having to think excessively about them. Her teacher had been very patient, but he'd been very exacting. Professor Dumbledore had given her some tips about mental spells, and then made her perform the charms over and over until she was comfortable with them.

Most of the students had already gone to bed by the time she got back, but even though Olivia was tired, she wasn't quite ready to lie down. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was still racing over what Professor Dumbledore had told her. She sank into an armchair by the fire and stared into its depths.

After reviewing the professor's instructions a few times, Olivia felt her mind drifting to other subjects, things she had resisted thinking about. How long had it been since she had touched a piano? She sighed. Music was such a large part of her; it had been her voice for so long. It was wrong to ignore it any longer, just as it would have been wrong to ignore the magic that was within her. Now that she had accepted the fact of her dumbness, it was time to face the other aspects of her life that she was avoiding.

The sad thing was, Olivia was fairly certain that there wasn't a piano at Hogwarts to be played-every once in a while, she thought she heard a professor playing a gramophone, but there were no music classes offered in the school catalogue. She sighed. It looked like she wouldn't even have a chance to play until summer, no matter what she wanted or wished.

"Olivia? What are you doing still up, dear? It's after midnight." Olivia's head snapped towards the speaker. To her surprise, it was Professor Merrythought. She came farther into the room, looking quizzically at the young student. "I always check the common room before I retire. You'd be surprised at how much mischief occurs after everyone's supposedly gone to bed…." Professor Merrythought's voice trailed off. The professor settled herself in the armchair facing Olivia, who drew out her slate that she might answer.

"_I'm sorry if I'm breaking a rule, Professor. I just wasn't ready to sleep yet."_

The teacher looked shrewdly at Olivia. "Do you have a trouble, Miss Price? Want to talk about it?"

"_It's not really a trouble, technically. I just need something, and I know Hogwarts doesn't have it."_

After looking at Olivia for a long, long time, Professor Merrythought began to speak slowly. "I'm going to tell you something dear, and I must have your promise that you'll tell no one else. It is a great secret. I wouldn't tell you even now, except that Dumbledore and Nightingale Galen both think very highly of you. Do I have your word that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to reveal to you?" Olivia nodded, curious. "On the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of the wizard trying to teach trolls to dance, there is a room that would have what you need. However, it is a bit difficult to get into. The instructions are complicated."

Olivia looked puzzled. "_What kind of room would that be, to have what I need? You don't even know what it is I want."_

Professor Merrythought leaned in close. "Ah, but this room has everything. Go up to the seventh floor and pace three times along the wall, thinking about exactly what you want. Remember that, be precise, or it won't work. If you've thought hard enough, stop after three paces and look at the wall. A door should be there, and inside should be what you desire. There now, that's all I'm going to tell you. Why don't you run up to bed? Good night, dear."

Olivia walked slowly up to bed, her mind even fuller now than it was before. What kind of room would be sure to have exactly what she wanted?

All the next day, Olivia looked forward to her free hours after dinner. Once she got through her lessons, she would be able to try and get into the room! However, an almost unstoppable barrier was placed in her way in the form of Professor Emelius.

At that lesson, the students were given the test on the principles of Transfiguration. Having studied a great deal on it earlier in the morning, Olivia had no trouble with this assignment. Later on, she was even able to transfigure three matches into needles, and the professor reluctantly allowed her to progress onto changing rubber balls into balloons.

It took a great deal of effort, but at the end of the lesson Olivia had been able to transfigure one ball into a balloon. Professor Emelius sneered as she brought her bright blue balloon forward.

"Think you're so smart, do you, Miss Price? Are you sure you aren't receiving outside….help?"

Olivia's slate read, _"Professor Dumbledore is giving me private lessons to help me learn how to do nonverbal spells, but he did not help me with Transfiguration. We just worked on the spells that we had in Charms class, sir."_

An ugly scowl replaced Professor Emelius' evil smile as he glared down at the young girl. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, Miss Price! I only hope that you'll be able to keep up with the course work later on in the term, when it gets harder. Dismissed!"

Angrily turning away from the professor, Olivia gathered her things and stormed off. She hadn't been cheeky! Why was he targeting her so? Suddenly, she realized that she had left her slate in the Transfiguration classroom. Although she'd rather face an angry bear before Professor Emelius again, she knew that she'd need the slate.

Turning around, she retraced her steps and entered the classroom. Spying her slate on the table, she went forward to collect it. She had just picked it up in her hand, when the first bad thing of a long list of bad things to happen that day occurred.

"PRICE!" An angry shout behind her startled the young girl into dropping her slate, which shattered against the floor. Dismay filled her. What would she do without that slate? However, she wasn't given long to fret about its loss, because Professor Emelius had an iron grip on her arm. "What are you thinking of, returning to this classroom? Trying to find some of my answer sheets for the coming tests, no doubt?"

Because her slate was broken, Olivia could not speak. She frantically shook her head, and mimed returning to get her slate. The professor sneered. "Not so clever without that slate, are we? I disagreed with this scenario from the beginning. A mute has no place in this institution, Price!" He lightly shook Olivia's arms, and her tears flowed from her emerald eyes.

"What use can you be in our world?" Emelius cruelly continued. "What use can you be in any world? However, I am not the Headmaster, and I have not the power to block admission. You were invited to come, and so we professors must smile and make the best of it. Make no mistake, Miss Price. Your innocent airs and supposed cleverness do not fool me for a moment! You may be clever in some ways, but you are an imbecile in other areas, expecting everyone to appreciate you for your sterling qualities! I am not worried, however. Everyone will soon see your stupidity and lackluster abilities, and they shall see that I was right all along, my fine little Mudblood! If you so much as put one toe out of place, if I see any evidence at all of cheating or trickery, I will personally make sure you are thrown out of Hogwarts, and, with any luck, placed into an insane asylum! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Tears raining down her face, Olivia nodded, terrified. She'd never been manhandled like this before in her life. Throwing the small girl forcefully away from himself, the professor swept out of the room without waiting to see if she landed or not, his navy robes swishing in his wake like storm clouds. The shove threw her against the sharp corner of a wooden table, and a sharp pain went through her hip before she lost her balance completely, and toppled.

Olivia fell to the floor for a moment, cradling her bruised arm and sobbing silently. She wrapped her arms around her knees, ignoring the pain in her hip, and huddled; frightened, scared, and alone. Was the professor right? Was there really no place for her? Oh, she had been so stupid, to believe that she could belong at Hogwarts, could have true friends! She would never cheat, in that Professor Emelius had been most unfair, but perhaps she wasn't clever enough to stay here, at Hogwarts. What could she do now? She had nowhere else to go. Picking up the broken pieces of her slate, she sobbed even harder. Her voice, her new voice, was gone forever, smashed against the hard floor. Was the rest of her that vulnerable?

Suddenly, a gentle voice broke in on her sorry reflections. "Aren't you Miss Price? What is wrong, Olivia?" Looking up, Olivia saw the last person she wanted to see-the Headmaster himself, Armando Dippet. She threw herself up off the floor, and tried to wipe her tears away with her robe sleeves without him seeing; she met with little success. Dropping a small curtsey, she grabbed her bag and the shattered pieces of her slate, and ran to the door, too proud to allow herself to limp in front of the headmaster. "Miss Price, stop! What is wrong?" The headmaster strode up to the trembling girl. He took the pieces of her slate away from her, and looked at them for just a moment. Taking out his wand, he, to Olivia's amazement, tapped the pieces. They jumped back together and reformed the slate, as good as new. "Now then, what happened?"

The words came to the slate slowly and haltingly. _"Thank you very much, Professor. I accidentally dropped my slate, and it cracked. It upset me. I apologize. Please, sir, I have to get to Herbology." _All she wanted to do was get away from the headmaster. If she told him what Professor Emelius had said and done and got him into trouble, it would make the transfiguration teacher even angrier, and make everyone think she was a trouble-maker. She couldn't risk getting thrown out of Hogwarts.

Looking puzzled, the headmaster let her go. As he watched the girl running away, he knew that it had all been a lie. Only one person would be able to learn the truth, and he strode away immediately to find them.


	9. The Necessary Requirements

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Mmmmm, love this chapter! Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Herbology had calmed her down marginally; even though she had been busy denying that she was upset to her observant friends, the plants that they were repotting that day were tame and soothing. They were Muse Lilies, and they sang in beautiful voices to the students as they were being cared for. The only things that troubled her as she walked back up to the castle were her bruised arm, which was already turning black and blue in many different places, as well as her hip from where she had struck the table when Professor Emelius had shoved her. Limping in pain, Olivia knew that only one thing would truly calm her spirits, and that was music. It was time to try and enter the strange room that Professor Merrythought had told her about.

It seemed to take hours to climb the seven flights of stairs because of her battered hip, but eventually Olivia made it. She eyed the tapestry that Professor Merrythought had told her about, and smiled at the bemused look on the trolls' faces as they whirled clumsily in pink tutus. Closing her eyes, she thought with all her might, "_I need a piano. I need a piano. I need a piano._" After limping back and forth three times, she opened her eyes. A polished wooden door had suddenly appeared in front of her. Looking around to make sure that no one was around her in the hall, Olivia limped over to the door, and threw herself in, closing the door behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat. Deep purple walls with silver drapes met her emerald eyes, and bookshelves filled with music books lined one whole wall. But there, in the middle of the room, was the most beautiful piano that Olivia had ever seen. It was a grand piano made of cherry wood, and it stretched almost across the whole room. The keys gleamed white, and they called to her.

As if in a dream, Olivia crossed the room, her pain and indignity forgotten. Her fingers brushed the keys reverently for a moment, before she sat on the polished bench. _For you, mummy and daddy,_ she thought, and began to play.

Rich, beautiful chords filled the air as a she played a pensive piece, her feelings almost tangible in the notes and melody. The harmony was thoughtful, and well written. Pouring herself into the music, Olivia lost track of where she ended and the music began. It was a part of her now, just as the magic was. _This is magic,_ she thought. _My music is my greatest magic; a powerful thing, at least that's what Madame Galen said._ She smiled. The music, the magic, herself. They were all one now, all were her voices. She didn't need a slate for this, even a magical one.

Outside the polished oak door, someone listened, entranced. Who was this that played with such feeling, such talent? It must be someone young, to forget to make the door Unplottable. Anyone could walk in the Room of Requirement now and see who was playing. When the first piece ended, the person couldn't wait any longer, and pushed open the door silently to walk in, as new music filled the air.

This piece began cheerfully, with joy. Then, it moved into sadness, depression. Tears came to the watcher's eyes at the sheer despair that filled each note, in its minor key. However, the sadness smoothly gave way to the next movement, filled with peace. It wasn't joyful, but more contented and blissfully happy. Suddenly, the chords became harsh, dissonant. Anger filled the room, and grief tore at the listener's heart. Then, the thundering chords quieted, fading away like the wind. Now, the music was questioning, longing. This section faded away completely, to be followed by nothing else, unresolved and uncertain.

The player slumped against the stool, and leaned her head on the music rack. Sobs began to shake her tiny shoulders, and she trembled enough to shake her small body apart. She didn't hear the quick step behind her, and without warning, felt a tentative touch on her bruised arm.

A grimace of pain crossed Olivia's face while her bruises screamed. She felt raw, empty, depleted of all that made her herself; playing the piece that she had composed and adding in the music of her parents' deaths and her coming to Hogwarts has been painful and cathartic at the same time. Turning to see who had touched her, she almost fell off the piano bench at the sight of Professor Dumbledore, looking furious. Why did he look so angry? Was she not supposed to be here?

Little did she know that it wasn't Olivia the professor was angry with. He had seen the intense look of pain cross the pupil's face, and he knew that she had been hurt somehow. What had happened? He returned to himself at Olivia frantically waving her slate at him. It read, _"I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here, Professor. Please accept my apology. I didn't mean to do wrong, I promise. I'll leave at once; just don't be angry with me. I couldn't bear that!"_

Shaking his head, the professor spoke, in a warm deep voice. "I am not angry at you, Olivia. Students are allowed in the Room of Requirement, you have done no wrong there. Most students do not know of this room, in any case. I was frowning because I am concerned. You flinched. Are you in pain?"

Olivia cast her ashamed eyes at the floor. She couldn't tell him, not even Professor Dumbledore. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

The professor could see that asking directly would bring no results. _She's too stubborn to be forced. She must be coerced. Professor Dippet did not give me an easy task…_

Seating himself beside the girl on the piano bench, he ran his long fingers lightly over the keys. Then, to Olivia's delight, he began to play. It was a rich piece, filled with masterful chords and strong entrances and exits. In places, it was light and cheerful, while in others it became brooding. But over it all, both the joy and the contemplative, it ran kindly. Olivia thought that the piece personified the professor himself.

Finishing that piece, Dumbledore began another, this time a duet that Olivia knew and loved. Raising his eyebrows at Olivia, he nodded at the piano. She sighed, placed her fingers on the keys, and began to play with him. The duet was beautiful, and both players forgot themselves for a moment, and poured themselves into the music, allowing it to fill them up with hope. In talent, they were almost perfectly matched.

The piece came to a gentle end, and both players sat back on the bench. Olivia looked up at Professor Dumbledore, and knew she could not continue to lie to him. It would be wrong, and he'd given her no reason not to trust him. But how much should she tell him? Should she withhold the name of her antagonist?

With trembling fingers, she picked up her slate. It read, _"I am sorry that I lied to Professor Dippet. He sent you, I presume, sir?"_

Dumbledore nodded his auburn head. "Yes, he did. He was worried about you. He knew that you weren't telling the truth, or at least all of the truth."

Encouraged by the fact that she didn't appear to be in trouble with the headmaster, Olivia's slate displayed words faster and faster. _"I don't think I can tell you everything, even though I want to. It would just bring more trouble, and I couldn't do that. I did drop my slate, but because someone frightened me."_

Although he kept a gentle look on his face, the professor felt fiery anger leap up inside him. "Did this same person bruise your arm?" Olivia nodded, being unable to bring herself to say anymore. "I see. Well, I believe the first order of business is to take you to see Madame Galen. She'll fix those bruises in a heartbeat. Then, I think you should perhaps go to bed. You look exhausted, and I've always found rest to be good for troubled minds and hearts."

Olivia nodded, and made to stand up. But the professor wasn't finished yet. "However, Olivia, I want you to know that while I understand to a certain degree why you won't tell me everything, I wish to make it clear that I'd rather you did. Violence of any sort is absolutely against the rules at Hogwarts. All violence, whether it be on the part of the students or the faculty and staff, is completely unacceptable here."

Startled, the young girl looked up into Professor Dumbledore's face. Did he know what had happened? How could he possibly?

"By not reporting who attacked you, you allow the cycle of violence to continue. It might not be you next time who is hurt, but someone else. Can you live with that? If someone else suffers pain because of your neglect and fear, it will be as if you yourself are the one in pain."

Tears slid down the girl's cheek. What was the right thing to do? If she told Professor Dumbledore, Professor Emelius would get in trouble, and then he would make her life a living hell. Was he powerful enough to have her expelled? But to have Professor Dumbledore disappointed in her! What if Professor Emelius attacked someone else? How would she feel then?

Professor Dumbledore watched the mute girl's face, emotions passing over so quickly that they were hard to identify. Was this the same girl who sat stoically in her guardian's house, keeping all of her thoughts under lock and key because of her fear? How wonderful that she was now able to show herself enough to cry in front of him-and how sad that she was indeed crying. Laughter, even silent laughter, would have made him much happier.

Suddenly, something her mother had once said popped into Olivia's mind. "Fear is worse than your bad tongue, lovey. It can put you in a prison even more than being mute can. If I could have anything for you, I wouldn't wish for your voice. I would wish that you could live your life without ever experiencing fear. Fear can make us grow, that's true enough. But so can joy, and laughter."

The conflict left Olivia's heart. She knew what to do. Allowing the cycle of fear and pain to continue was wrong, even if she herself experienced more pain and fear because of her actions now. It was a sacrifice that she was willing to make. Seizing her slate, a single name flashed across it.

_Professor Emelius._

Professor Dumbledore stood up quickly. Although his face remained kind as he looked at Olivia, his blue eyes became the heart of a fire, snapping and roaring. "I see," he said, in tones as cold as an English winter. "Thank you for telling me, Miss Price. We must first get you to the hospital wing, and then we will both go and see the Headmaster. You understand that you must report this incident to him, don't you?"

Fear seized Olivia's heart in icy fingers once again, and the slate flashed. _"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, must we? I thought if I just told you, it would be enough. Professor Emelius said that if I put so much as one toe out of line, he'd have me thrown out of Hogwarts and placed in a mental institution! I can't leave Hogwarts, this is the happiest I've ever been in my life-at least, since my parents died. Please, professor, don't make me…"_ Sobbing too hard to continue, she placed her aching head on the piano's keys. Why had she said anything? She knew that it was wrong to trust Professor Dumbledore! She couldn't trust anyone!

But then the teacher's quiet voice broke through Olivia's panicked thoughts. "Olivia, you have been extremely brave to tell this to me. It would have been easier for you to remain silent, no matter what you think at the moment. Telling me was not weakness. However, I must ask you now to be brave once more. Show us all that lovely mental control that you demonstrate in my classroom. Stop crying, stand, and we'll go."

His voice was slightly stern, and Olivia knew that she was being issued a challenge. Was she strong enough to do this? He was right, and she knew it. Her parents would be ashamed at her for sniveling in this way. There was only one choice to be made.


	10. An Interview With the Headmaster

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Mean old Emelius……Don't you just adore Madame Galen in this chapter? Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Wiping her eyes, Olivia touched the keys once more for comfort, and to her surprise, they were strangely warm, as if the piano itself were offering her support and compassion. Shrugging this strange sensation off, she stood and limped towards the door. However, the pain in her hip had intensified from walking and climbing all those flights of stairs, and she moved stiffly. She only made it to the door before her entire leg locked up, and she couldn't move anymore. She was forced to stop her progress to the door, and she tried desperately to keep the tears from coming to her eyes as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

Professor Dumbledore was there in an instant. "Were you hurt somewhere else?" He asked, concerned, as he extended a hand out to steady the girl.

Now that she had told him this much, it didn't make sense not to tell him everything else. Leaning against the door frame, she smiled sadly up at him, and held up her slate. "_Professor Emelius was angry because he thought I had been impudent in the lesson, and when I went back to the classroom to retrieve my slate, he thought I was there to steal test answers. He shouted my name, which scared me enough to drop my slate, and it shattered. He gripped my arm so hard I thought it would break; that's how it got bruised. After he was done talking, he shoved me away from him, like I was dirty and unworthy to be around him. When he threw me, I hit a table with my hip, lost my balance, and fell. I think it's just bruised badly, don't worry."_

Shaking his head, the professor said, "Mere bruises wouldn't inhibit your ability to walk; your hip must be sprained or otherwise hurt. You can never make it down two flights of stairs to the fifth floor. Hold on a moment." Swishing his wand, a stretcher appeared in midair. "I will help you on."

"_But then everyone will see me..."_ Olivia hated to make herself appear any weaker than she already did. Being chaperoned to the hospital wing was the height of humiliation.

"Olivia, not just girls and mutes get hurt. There's no point in being embarrassed about needing some help. At this very moment, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team is unconscious in bed because he tripped over his own broomstick and managed to flip himself four feet into the air and crack his skull against a goal post! Accidents happen, and no one will think the less of you for being hurt. Now, I will allow no more arguments. Come along." Swishing his wand once more, Olivia felt her body lift off the ground, and float up to land gently on the stretcher. Even that subtle movement hurt her hip, and she bit her lip against the pain.

The ride down the two flights of stairs to the hospital wing was uneventful. Thankfully, everyone was at dinner by now, which meant no one saw the indignity of being transported by a stretcher held up in the air by a teacher's wand. Madame Galen bustled over immediately when she saw them enter the hospital wing.

"Dear me, Olivia! What's happened to you?" The nurse's shrewd eyes were already picking up Olivia's tightly compressed lips, red eyes, and exhausted face.

"I'll explain later, Nightingale," Dumbledore interrupted quickly. "In the meantime, Miss Price is in some need of attention. Her right hip and left arm are both injured." He stepped back after levitating Olivia onto a bed.

"Not a problem, Albus," Madame Galen replied quickly. "I've just finished with that young fool, Robert Potter. Fifth Quidditch captain of his family, and he manages to fall over his own broomstick. What that family is coming to, I don't know…."

During all of the nurse's prattling, Olivia had somehow been helped out of her outer robe and her arm being held gingerly by Madame Galen, who had pulled curtains around the bed to provide a smidgen of privacy. Professor Dumbledore stepped outside of Olivia's cubicle, and went to talk to Robert. Olivia heard their laughter floating over to her bed, where no doubt Dumbledore was teasing the Gryffindor boy.

Meanwhile, the nurse pointed her wand at Olivia's bruised arm. Instantly, the pain was gone, but the hideous black and blue finger marks remained.

"Albus, would you step up here for a moment? I need to show you something." Madame Galen's voice was cheery, but Olivia detected a note of distress. The professor was there in a minute, and the nurse showed him Olivia's bruises. "How did you get these bruises, Olivia? They look like fingers!"

Unsure of what to say, Olivia stayed silent, while Madame Galen turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. She was clearly waiting for an explanation. He shook his head and took Madame Galen's arm, gently leading the nurse out of Olivia's cubicle. He obviously didn't want Olivia to hear what was said. _It doesn't matter anyway,_ she thought to herself. _I'm so tired anyway, so very tired…_

"Albus Dumbledore, who has manhandled that sweet little girl? You saw the marks, they were from fingers! She was attacked somehow. I want answers, and I want them now, young man!"

"Calm yourself, Nightingale; you'll frighten both of your patients. Olivia was unfortunate to come across Professor Emelius' path, and somehow managed to annoy him. He attacked her."

She gasped. "Albus, tell me no. What could she have possibly done to annoy anyone? I thought he couldn't do that anymore, I thought that he had learned from the last time! He was warned by the Headmaster! The next incident would have sent him to Azkaban!"

"Obviously he has not learned. I just want to make sure that Olivia is all right, and then we're both going straight to the Headmaster. Everett threatened Olivia, and threw her against a table. I wouldn't be surprised if her hip were seriously damaged. She could barely walk to the door. Emelius was dead set against her coming to Hogwarts from the beginning; he thought she was 'inferior' or some other such nonsense. Not only was she a Muggle, but she was mute. I suppose he just couldn't stand her doing so well in all of her classes. It was a blow to his pride."

"If she's as injured as you say, I need to get back to her," Nightingale replied, clicking her tongue agitatedly. "However, I may not let her leave the hospital wing tonight if there's substantial damage."

"I understand, Nightingale. Just do the best you can. If need be, Professor Dippet can see Olivia here. I will wait while you tend her, then I shall go and get him. Keep careful track of the injuries, we shall need to know…"

"Of course, for the records in case there's a trial, which I hope there will be if she's hurt worse than bruises."

Madame Galen stepped back inside the cubicle, and her old heart bled at the sight before her. Olivia was sound asleep, but even in sleep, one of her hands clutched her hip, while the other cushioned her pale face. Her red hair had freed itself from its blue ribbon, and spilled out onto the white pillow, like pale fire. Her dimple was hiding in the creases of her frown, and even in sleep, she looked troubled and afraid. The nurse brushed her lips against the young girl's hair, and then set about examining the hip.

What she saw brought her raging back out again from the cubicle to Professor Dumbledore's side. "Do you know what is wrong with her hip, Albus? Do you? It's broken. Broken, I tell you! That poor child went to her lessons and stood and walked on a broken hip? Even sitting would bring agony with just such a break! I could just choke someone, Emelius particularly. He would definitely soothe my feelings to some small degree."

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, beating back his own anger. For just a minute, he thought he heard the old screams from years ago, from another tiny girl…but he had to remain calm, anger clouded judgment. He shook his head hard, and then said, "She didn't just go to Herbology, Nightingale. She climbed seven flights of stairs. I found her in the Room of Requirement."

"The pain that lamb was probably in!" Dismay clouded Madame Galen's features. "She's asleep now, and I tell you, Albus, she's going to stay that way for the moment. Fixing hips, even with magic, isn't an easy or pleasant task because you have to remain in a certain position while the bones knit, and she'll be in some pain. You'll have to bring the headmaster here; I won't let her walk on that hip for at the very least a day or two."

"I understand. I'll go fetch him while you fix her hip. I'll be back in a moment."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After what seemed like hours of sleep to her, but what was only half of one, Olivia awoke, warm, comfortable, and without pain. It must have all been a bad dream, the fight with Professor Emelius and hurting so badly. She could live the day over, which was a relief….

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. Her eyelids fluttered quickly open, and found Madame Galen looking down at her. "Ah, there you are, dear. Did you have a lovely sleep?"

Olivia nodded, since she didn't see her slate anywhere. She was in the hospital wing, and had been dressed in her own nightclothes. She looked down at her arm, and found that Professor Emelius' finger marks were still there.

"I had to leave them, dear, so that the headmaster could verify them. However, I did go ahead and fix your hip. Do you feel any pain there now?" Olivia wiggled a little in the bed, and found that while her hip was stiff and a little sore, it wasn't painful. She shook her head in answer to the nurse's query, and tried to put her next question into her eyes.

Madame Galen laughed. "Why did we ever bother getting you that slate, dear? You've the most expressive eyes and face I've ever seen! Just then, you were asking me what was wrong with your hip." Olivia nodded. "I'm afraid to say that it was broken, lovey. You'll have to stay here in the hospital wing for a day or two with me."

Olivia was just fine with staying in the hospital wing; a good rest would be nice. But she couldn't afford to get behind in her lessons! "Now, don't worry about your homework," Madame Galen said, correctly interpreting the panic in her patient's eyes. "You'll only miss one day, anyway, because of the weekend, and Professor Dumbledore and your friends and I will make sure you won't fall behind.

"Now, dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you. Do you think you could see him?" Olivia nodded for the second time; Madame Galen helped her sit up in the bed, and then stepped out of the cubicle. Her place was taken by Professor Dumbledore, whose arms were full. The teacher placed Olivia's wand and slate in his pupil's lap, and a few of her favorite books on the bedside table. Olivia surmised that Bertie or Mattie had helped him with picking them out. Frowning a little, he turned to his pupil.

"Madame Galen does her best, but this place is till a trifle gloomy, isn't it?"

"I heard that, Albus, and I'd like to see you do better with only this wretched old gothic castle to work with …." Madame Galen's voice drifted through the curtains of Olivia's cubicle, and the professor and patient both grinned wryly.

Flicking his wand at the bedside table, Professor Dumbledore transfigured it from its normal plastic cart on wheels form, and it became a wooden coffee table, still just the right height for the hospital bed. On the new table's top now stood a vase of daffodils, Olivia's favorite flowers. Amidst the daffodils was one Muse Lily, just like the ones that she had repotted earlier in Herbology. It sang in a lovely voice for a moment, and then was silent.

The Professor sat down on a squashy armchair that had suddenly appeared at Olivia's bedside, and his voice became serious. "Olivia, Professor Dippet is on his way, and I wish for you to tell him everything that happened today. Start with walking into Transfiguration, and go right through your day. You don't need to tell him why you were in the Room of Requirement if you don't wish to, but you must tell him everything else, especially about Professor Emelius. Every detail is important. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded, her heart too full to even use her slate. She heard someone enter the hospital wing, and Madame Galen pushed back one the curtains surrounding Olivia's bed on three sides. Behind her was a concerned looking Professor Dippet. The old man's face looked kind, but not nearly as clever as Professor Dumbledore's. He took a seat at Olivia's side, gazed into her welling green eyes, and spoke in a voice that was deep and calming. "Suppose you tell me what happened today, Miss Price?"

After apologizing for lying to him earlier in the classroom, Olivia told him through her slate everything that had happened, every detail of her lesson and every word and tone of Professor Emelius' voice-his speech was burned into her heart forever, and she was able to recount it perfectly. She ended her soliloquy with a plea for mercy towards Professor Emelius. She had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts about Azkaban, and she didn't wish for anyone to have to experience the horrors of the dementors, who sucked every happy and peaceful thought from them.

When she had finished, Professor Dumbledore told of finding her and seeing that she was unable to walk, and bringing her to the hospital wing, leaving out the piano. Next, Madame Galen described Olivia's injuries, and showed him the bruises on her arm. Once he had seen them, Madame Galen pointed her wand at Olivia's arm and the bruises disappeared. The nurse had a relieved look about her after this, like she had been longing to do what that very much indeed.

The headmaster stood up and paced for a few moments, his forehead furrowed and thoughtful. Finally, he turned to the three people that awaited his judgment. First, the professor turned to Olivia.

"I wish to apologize firstly to you, my dear. You should have been safe from this sort of thing at Hogwarts, and it deeply shames me that you have been treated this way, and from a teacher, no less. It was unfair and cruel, and you have suffered most unjustly for it. However, I do wish to thank you for your bravery in having told me all about it. Have no fear; Professor Emelius will be treated with justice. Nightingale, Albus, do please follow me. I wish to speak with you both privately."

The three teachers stepped out of Olivia's earshot, and spoke earnestly with one another. She didn't find out until years later what they were saying in that huddle.

The headmaster had turned troubled eyes toward Madame Galen. "How will she do in the long term, Nightingale? What's the prognosis?"

The nurse pursed her lips. "The break was not a nice one. She hit that table with a good amount of force, to be sure. I'll probably keep her here over the weekend to be safe. The emotional damage, however…who can tell? She's strong, but there's only so much one small girl can take in a short amount of time. Only a few weeks ago she was living happily with her parents, and now look at where she is!"

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Hogwarts has no business in having professors in their employ that harm children. Olivia did nothing wrong in Emelius' classes; being there was enough. I suggest that he be dismissed immediately."

"Dismissed, Albus? I thought you of all people would either urge forgiveness or a term in Azkaban. On my way here, I couldn't decide which was the most likely of you."

"I can forgive people for myself, but harming an underage witch that is unable to protect herself is in direct opposition to everything I believe in. He deserves no second chance at Hogwarts, because he has already received one. He injured that little boy three years ago, even though it was ruled an accident by a mere technicality. There can be no such controversy in this incident.

"By the same token, I would never suggest that anyone go to Azkaban. I would not wish such a fate on my worst enemy. However, all of this is irrelevant. You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts; therefore I bow to your wishes."

The headmaster sighed, and looked very old for a moment. Then the moment passed, and he recovered himself. "Have Everett brought to my office at once, Albus. He shall be dismissed, and I will make sure that he is not able to come within a hundred miles of this school again. Not one more child shall be injured by him whilst I am headmaster of this school. If I hear of even one small confrontation involving him, I shall report this unpleasant incident to the Ministry, though Merlin knows I'm going to have a devil of a time from keeping the school governors from doing it for me."

"Humph," huffed Madame Galen. "You'd best get him out of this school quickly, Headmaster, or I just might forget my vow of 'do no harm!'" Muttering under her breath, the nurse went to check on Robert Potter. Grinning at her affectionately, Professor Dippet left. Professor Dumbledore strode back over to Olivia, who already had her nose in a book. He smiled when he saw that it was "Oliver Twist."

"Good night, Miss Price. I must go do some work for the headmaster. I will check back in on you tomorrow." Seeing her slightly pleading look, he grinned and said reassuringly, "Yes, I'll have your roommates informed of your whereabouts. They can come see you tomorrow if it is all right with Madame Galen. Oh, I forgot one small thing." Turning slightly towards the door, the professor proclaimed, _"Accio, Winnie!_" To Olivia's intense surprise, her little brown tabby cat appeared at the door within the minute, and landed softly on the hospital bed. She purred, and then sedately went to sleep in Olivia's lap, who was looking positively thrilled.

Bowing slightly, the professor exited the hospital wing. He didn't seem to hear Madame Galen's protests at Winnie's presence, and kept on his way even when his shoulders were shaking with laughter when he heard the old nurse say, "Oh, I suppose she can stay, just this once. It'll be good to have a little heat on your hip this once. But never again, mind you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

But soon the peace was disturbed in the old castle. Professor Emelius could not be found, and they knew that he was still in the castle somewhere. While the entire staff was busy looking for the Transfiguration professor, they did not know that he was waiting in a still, dark place, waiting for the right moment to spring out and take his revenge on the mudblood girl that had spoken out against him. He smiled. He would make sure that she could never do so again, with or without a slate.


	11. Standing Forward

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: And the pace quickens some more! Let me know what you think! Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Within a secret passage that led to the village of Hogsmeade, Everett Emelius sat and bided his time. "_Idiots,"_ the irate professor thought. "_I'm right under their noses and they can't find me. I am right to distance myself from them, although I wouldn't have chosen to do it so soon. Curse that little Mudblood fool! I would have remained undetected for some time more if she hadn't gone running to Dumbledore; then, my plan would have been complete. I knew that she wasn't good enough for Hogwarts, to be a witch. I suppose it would be a kindness to…put her out of her mute misery._

"_However, this changes nothing. The plan will still work. Now, the only thing that would make my happiness complete would be to rid Hogwarts of some of the unworthy slime that lives within it before I am caught…"_

Even the darkness could not mask the evil glint in his eyes, malice shining clear from his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia woke from a deep sleep to sounds coming from all around her. She jumped high in her bed, painfully jarring her still tender hip, when she saw a figure looming over her. Snatching her wand from the bedside table, she murmured _lumos_ in her mind, and her wand instantly blazed with light. Relief filled her when she realized that the person was Madame Galen.

However, her fear returned when she realized that the elderly nurse was standing between her two charges' bed in a protective stance, wand drawn and her face grim. She turned to look at Olivia's light. "Put that out, quickly! Be still and be silent. You must obey everything I tell you, immediately and without question. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded, extinguishing her wand's light instantly. The nurse stepped close to her patient's bed, and leaned down to whisper, "Someone is lurking in the castle, and we think he means to harm some of the students. Everyone else is in the Great Hall for safety, but I didn't want either you or Mr. Potter moved yet. However, I was overruled. Professor Dumbledore is on his way to help me move the two of you to be with the others. It will be safer that way, or so they tell me."

Not for nothing had Olivia been mute all of her life. While she listened to the words that Madame Galen was saying, the young girl was also listening to the undercurrents in the old nurse's voice. While her face looked brave and determined, Olivia could detect murmurs of fear in the tones. _Is it Professor Emelius that is causing all the fuss? Oh dear, perhaps I shouldn't have told on him after all. Of course, it could be someone else entirely. _

Comforted somewhat by this thought, she suddenly decided that she might as well be prepared. Olivia leaned over the bed, and picked up her shoes. Silently, she put them on, and grabbed her nearby leather satchel. Into it, she placed her books, her magical slate and on the very top, she forced in her tabby cat, Winnie. The sweet puss merely meowed once, then settled down and went back to sleep, her furry head sticking out of the top of the bag. Olivia's wand, however, stayed tightly gripped in her hand.

"Whazgonon?" A bleary voice sounded from the corner. It seemed that Robert Potter had finally woken up from his deep sleep, and wanted a report on the strange occurrences.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, there you are. I was wondering when you would wake up. However, I must ask you to remain quiet and listen to everything I tell you. The school is in an emergency, and Professor Dumbledore will be here in a moment to escort us to the Great Hall. Be still now, and you'll be able to go back to sleep in a while."

All three sat quiet and motionless. Even the smallest noise sounded danger to Olivia's ears, and her heart seemed to be beating loud enough for the old nurse to hear. Suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps came to her ears, and Madame Galen placed herself in front of her patients.

"Declare yourself!" she cried.

"Do not fear; it is I, Albus. Are you ready, Nightingale? Everything is in readiness."

"Yes, yes, of course, Dumbledore. What kept you? I suppose you expect me to guard these two all by myself, eh?" Muttering under her breath, the old nurse allowed a little light to come from her wand. Professor Dumbledore entered the room in his quick stride, and swished his wand, conjuring two stretchers out of thin air. Olivia sighed. Not this again!

"Hello, Mr. Potter and Miss Price. Don't be alarmed, I'm going to levitate you both onto a stretcher. Madame Galen is highly against either of you walking just yet. Here you go!" Robert and Olivia looked at each other in amusement as they both suddenly flew out of their beds and landed gently onto the stretchers. Olivia was glad that she had remembered to place her satchel in her lap. Winnie purred from inside the bag, and Olivia could see the professor trying to repress a small smile at the sight and failing. The next minute, though, he was all business.

"Right, you two will be wondering what's going on, and I don't trust Madame Galen to tell you. Listen closely, and I shall explain." Ignoring Madame Galen's snort of protest, he continued. "I don't believe in coddling students; especially the two of you. I respect the both of you too much for such nonsense. Professor Emelius is hidden somewhere inside the castle, and we are convinced that he means to do harm to anyone that crosses his path, which we will not allow to happen. The staff is set up along our route to the Great Hall, so our journey will hopefully go smoothly. However, if the situation arises, you are both allowed to perform whatever magic is necessary to ensure your own safety. Madame Galen and I will guide the stretchers. Once we arrive in the Great Hall, there is a special corner curtained off for your use, and you will be able to return to sleep. Ready, then?" The tall professor's sharp blue eyes looked deep into Olivia's emerald and Robert's brown eyes, making sure that they understood the situation and were prepared. He gave a quick nod when he saw both of their determined faces. Straightening up, he cried, "On we go!"

Professor Dumbledore strode out of the hospital wing, his wand held high. The two stretchers followed, which were being held up in the air by Madame Galen's wand. The corridors were dark, and a feeling of danger permeated the air. Olivia was frightened, but she clutched her wand and resolved to be brave. The big sixth year boy beside her looked grim, and extremely unhappy to have been found in such an embarrassing situation. Olivia grinned, knowing exactly what Robert was thinking-he, a sixth year and Quidditch captain, being carried to the Great Hall on a stretcher, and unable to stand and fight in this moment of danger! He would never live this down…

The odd group went down a flight of stairs, and entered the long hall on the fourth floor to enter the staircase that would take them all the way down to the main floor. _We're going to make it,_ Olivia thought. _It's going to be all right._

Her hopes went up in a thick cloud of smoke when an evil and malevolent laugh drifted down to meet their ears, like an apparition of malice floating before them. Madame Galen's face turned white, but her eyes still alertly watched Dumbledore carefully for instructions. He acted as if he had not heard the laugh at all, and continued to walk steadily down the corridor. Another laugh followed the first one, and then words came.

"Mudbloods and Muggles, in this honored and revered school. How I long to purge Hogwarts of all of them! Defilers, betrayers, all of you unworthy to even gaze at a wand! I want to kill you all, and I shall. Oh, I shall."

The longing in the man's voice made Olivia's blood run cold. Surely he was evil personified! Against her will, her hands began to tremble. To hide this, she gripped her wand even harder and began to run through spells in her mind. The incantation for light was _lumos_, the levitation charm was _wingardium leviosa_, the Summoning Charm was _Accio…_

Then a loud bang filled the air, and a swirl of black smoke and laughter formed in front of the small group, and a figure moved out of the smoke, seeming to simply spring from the walls like a ghost. Madame Galen moved to stand in front of the students, but before she could, Professor Emelius stood there, staring Professor Dumbledore dead in the face.

Pale and as cold as the Artic winter, the professor looked at his prey, which stood silently before him. His eyes were hard and cruel, and his hands twitched around his wand, as if he couldn't contain his longing and itching for mayhem much longer.

Out of the swirl of cold and dark came a voice, warm and stern at the same time. "Why do you trouble us, Everett? Let us pass by, and you can leave Hogwarts without harm. Simply walk out of here, and never come back, and we shall not have you thrown into Azkaban. Be smart about this."

The Transfiguration teacher laughed, cold and loud. "Albus, you always were such the hopeless romantic, weren't you? I have no intention of simply walking out of here. At least, I will once my work is done. I am more powerful than you know, Dumbledore. I have waited for nearly a decade for this chance, and believe me; I shall not let it pass me by."

Emelius raised his wand, and brought it downward like a lightning flash. Professor Dumbledore, however, was not still. He whirled his wand around his head, and a blue whip like fire emerged from it, and caught the jet of purple light that had emerged from Emelius' wand. Madame Galen had used the brief moment to erect shields of some sort around Olivia and Robert, who were both sitting up in their stretchers, wands upraised and ready. Robert yelled an incantation, but his jinx missed.

Suddenly, Emelius spun, and while he was spinning, jets of red light flew from his wand, hitting Madame Galen and Professor Dumbledore. With a cry, the nurse fell to the ground and was still, her shields dropping from the children. Olivia got up with a voiceless cry, and jumped to the elderly woman's side, all of her pain disappearing in the adrenaline rush of the moment. She crouched protectively over Madame Galen's still body. Meanwhile, Robert had stood and run to stand over Dumbledore's prone form, to join him in the fight. The boy raised his wand, and thundered "_Expelliarmus!_"

Emelius' wand flew away from him, but the dark wizard caught it back with just the tips of his fingers; however, the brief distraction succeeded in giving Dumbledore time to stand again, and push Robert behind him. Conjuring a sword out of thin air, the auburn haired professor threw it at his opponent, forcing Emelius to have to roll away to avoid the swords trajectory. Popping up from the floor again, another jet of red light flew out, missing Dumbledore but striking Robert. The boy fell down and hit his head again on the floor, and it banged twice, hard. He lay still, stunned and unconscious.

Dumbledore continued his fight with the wizard, both rolling and swirling and sending spells back and forth at one another. It was as if a storm thundered and flashed above their heads, and Olivia crouched breathless beside the stunned nurse, frozen. She had no business getting in Dumbledore's way.

Suddenly, a crisis was reached-Dumbledore had just managed to incapacitate Emelius' wand arm when the dark wizard's wand flew from one hand to another, and sent a freezing spell at Dumbledore, who was unable to move fast enough to prevent it. A flash of blue light, and the professor was caught.

Emelius turned and faced the young girl who still knelt over Robert and Madame Galen. "So, you thought by running to your favorite teacher you could escape me, did you? You forced me to move into action earlier than I wanted to, and for that you will pay. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson ten years ago, but no matter. It seems I must give you a remedial lesson. You will hurt before you die, and poor Professor Dumbledore's eyes are frozen open-he will be forced to watch you suffer." He shrugged. "Oh well. Shall we begin?" A grim look of satisfaction came over his face, as he shouted "_Crucio!"_

Olivia's whole body exploded in pain; never had she felt anything like it. Her poor hip felt as if it were being pulled away from her body, and her throat felt like it would burst from the screams that couldn't escape their prison. _Will I die in this pain? Oh, Mummy, Daddy, I tried to do right!_ Those were the only thoughts that passed her tortured mind before it yielded to the pain.

Then, mercifully, the pain stopped. Emelius' laughter filled Olivia's sore ears as she uncurled from the ball that she had rolled into. Tremors shook her, and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Well, all good things must come to an end, my dear. Now we shall end this, and I will escape and begin my plans anew. Silly child, to think that you could outsmart me alone! All shall now see who is greater, the Mudblood or one of the highest of the wizarding families!"

He raised his wand again, this time to kill the little mute girl. However, she wasn't going to go without a fight. She stood before the man who was robed in black, her white nightdress making her look unearthly, and her red hair flashed against the flickering light of the torches. Ignoring her pain, ignoring the fact that she felt like she had just been run over by Merlin's Omnibus, ignoring everything except the spell that built up in her head, Olivia released the energy from her body and from her wand shot a stream of violet light, which swiftly changed to blue.

Emelius cried out, but it was soon silenced as his body submitted to the Full-Body Bind, which was so elementary that he did not expect it. Before he could mentally release himself from her curse, the girl flew like a bird to his side and snatched his wand away from his stiff and pale hand. For just a moment, she stood over her conquered enemy, who had hurt her and wished her dead. A look of sadness, of confusion filled her face and eyes, but it was soon replaced by a stare of grim determination. Covering him with his own wand, Olivia walked backwards over to the frozen Professor Dumbledore.

Before she could perform the countercurse, an explosion of red and purple light filled the air as Professor Dumbledore freed himself and sent a spell at Emelius, binding him in an even stronger magical bond, just as Emelius seemed like he was about to free himself from Olivia's spell. Stepping past the fallen enemy, he pointed his wand at the stunned elderly witch and young wizard and said, "_Ennervate_." Instantly, the elderly nurse sprang to her feet, alert and furious, while Robert merely looked less stiff. He was still unconscious from hitting his head.

"Well," she snapped. "What happened while I was stuck there on the floor, like a fool?" Dumbledore began to explain in a quiet voice, and while he talked, Madame Galen bent over Robert. When the professor had finished the tale, she sighed, and looked both enraged and sorrowful at the same time.

"Stupid boy, hit his head again. _What _that family is coming to, I don't know. And what I'm coming to when I can't even dodge a Stunning Spell. Silly of me, I shouldn't criticize poor Robert. He did his best, good fellow, and he did give you time to react…." Pointing her wand at the boy's head, the bleeding coming from a cut on his head instantly healed. Raising her wand again, she levitated him back to the stretcher, and turned her attention to Olivia, who was standing quietly, breathing hard and still trembling from the pain and shock.

"I could positively _murder_ that pond scum for using an Unforgivable Curse on you, Olivia! Absolutely despicable against anyone, let alone a child, and a girl at that!" She shook her head, and then seemed to realize her patient's position. "Olivia Marie Price, get right back up on that stretcher, rolling around on the floor and being tortured and running on a just-healed hip, and who knows what all else? Might I ask what in the world you were thinking?"

Olivia didn't feel like arguing as she obeyed the irate nurse's commands-she was far too tired and her entire body was throbbing from the Cruciatus Curse. Running footsteps were heard along the corridor as Professors Merrythought and Slughorn came quickly. She barely heard their excuses of being stunned from behind before she drifted away into darkness…away….

Some time later, Olivia awoke, back in the hospital wing. When she stirred, a hand appeared at the curtain and pushed it back, causing the brown tabby at the foot of the bed to purr. To Olivia's surprise, it wasn't Madame Galen or Professor Dumbledore, but Bertie!

"Oh, Olivia, darling! How good it is to see you awake! You've been asleep for so long!" The excited friend handed Olivia her slate, which she grabbed eagerly, desperate for information.

"_What happened, Bertie? How long was I asleep? Where is Professor Emelius? How is…"_

Bertie laughed out loud. "Olivia, slow down or I shan't be able to answer all of your questions. As you can see, you're back in the hospital wing, and you've been asleep for a whole day and night. It's now Sunday morning-your little escapade happened in the small hours of Friday morning.

"After you fainted in the corridor, Madame Galen gave you a sleeping potion so that you could heal and not be bothered. She says you can return to classes on Tuesday. Don't worry about homework-lessons were canceled on Friday because of Professor Emelius' disaster." The girl frowned, obviously angry. "He's already been transported to Azkaban to await trial. He's been charged with Using an Unforgivable Curse and Harming a Child, among several other counts. The Cruciactus Curse is enough to put him away in Azkaban for the rest of his life, so we're not worried about his getting out. It's probably a good thing that he's stuck in there with the dementors, because the whole story was in the Daily Prophet, and everyone wants to kill him now for breaking your hip and torturing you and causing such a ruckus." Bertie took a breath. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

Olivia pondered the question before answering. Finally, she said, "_Still a little sore in body, but I'm hurting more in my mind. Why did he hate me so, Bertie? I never did anything to him, and I certainly didn't want him in prison. It was all so senseless, that reckless hate…"_

Bertie sighed, and looked very troubled. "I don't know, Olivia. I certainly can't explain it, not to myself and definitely not to you. I suppose the important thing is that he will never be able to hurt anyone again, right?" Both girls looked up when they heard quick footsteps approaching Olivia's bed, and they smiled when they saw Madame Galen coming toward them. She sat down on her patient's bed, and picked up Olivia's slate. When she had read the question, she looked very gently at the two girls.

"Maybe I can answer a small part of your question, dear. You asked why Professor Emelius hated you, beyond all sense and rationality. Senseless is just the right word, Olivia. You just happened to be the one he focused his anger and hatred on; you didn't ask for it, and you certainly did no wrong. You didn't deserve any of the suffering that you've gone through. What's important now is that you're going to be all right, and the entire school has been told that we're going to have a feast on Monday night to celebrate our well-being."

Bertie giggled sheepishly. "That is, most of our well-being. Yesterday, Robert Potter finally got out of the hospital wing, and what do you think I heard on the stairs? He fell and broke his ankle out beside the lake a few minutes ago, trying to jump over the giant squid's tentacle to impress his friends…."

Madame Galen shook her head and sighed. "I suppose I'd better get a bed ready for him, then. He'll be up in a moment, I'm sure." Muttering to herself about clumsy students that couldn't even stand up straight, she stalked off.

Bursting into laughter, the two girls changed their conversation to more cheerful subjects, but Olivia didn't quite feel satisfied with all of Bertie and Madame Galen's answers. Had she truly done the right thing by telling Professor Dumbledore? After all, no one would have been hurt at all if she had not told anyone of the professor's attack. Most of all, she couldn't repress the feeling that all this wasn't over, not for her and Professor Dumbledore, or for the Professor Emelius…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a dark and cold cell, a man sat hunched over against the stone wall. Not a single dementor lurked outside his cage, for this man had no happy thoughts. There were more fertile places to feed off of from inside the dreaded prison, easier people to suck hope and peace from…

A smile flew to the pale man's lips. If anyone could have known his thoughts, they would have become very nervous indeed, for these words were passing through the man's mind, "_Yes, yes, all according to plan. I didn't manage to kill them…yet. I will bide my time, and I will have mudblood bodies as my reward. I will have my revenge. The fools, to think that they had won! I am not conquered yet, not by any stretch of the imagination."_

Although there was no happiness, cold laughter suddenly filled one of the cells of Azkaban, and echoed off the countless stone rooms and arches of that horrible prison, joining the screams of all the insane and wrathful beings caged there.


	12. The Poltergeist and the Phoenix

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: This is one of my favorite chapters….Peeves is SO much fun to write. Tell me what you think! Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

On Monday afternoon, Olivia Price walked out of the hospital wing, stiff but alive and ready to rejoin the school that she loved. Standing for a moment outside of the room that had held her captive for the past few days, Olivia took a deep breath and swished her robes about her, loving the sun streaming through the gothic windows and warming her face. A figure came and stood beside her, with the distinct feeling of hovering.

"Now, you're sure you're feeling all right there, dear? Don't forget to take that pain potion for the next three days, and then you should be as good as new. Be careful, now! I love your visits, but I would rather have them while you're whole and healthy, if you please. Now run along. You'll have just enough time for a nice visit with your roommates before the feast. Don't be late!"

Olivia warmly hugged the nurse, then turned and walked down the long corridor. Had it only been a few nights before that Olivia had fought her first wizard battle in the corridor just below this one? She knew exactly how lucky she was to be alive. By all accounts, she shouldn't be breathing in the crisp autumn air that streamed through the windows, but she didn't stop to worry about that. Other worries entered her mind, other things to ponder.

Entering the main floor, the few other students that were milling around waved and shouted congratulations for her recovery. Olivia grinned and waved back, happy to know that she had friends in this odd but wonderful place. How strange that she fit in better at Hogwarts as a witch than she ever had in the Muggle world as a child. Odd, but at the same time, she thought, oddly satisfying. Whether she had been making the right decisions lately or not, it was lovely to know that she had a home here, where even her mistakes could be forgiven and her talents appreciated.

Entering the second floor corridor, she strode towards the staircase that would lead her to the Ravenclaw common room, only limping slightly. How good it would be to see her friends, and to pat Cerebus the watchdog on the head once more…

Then, to her utter amazement, something very queer happened. Out of the wall in front of her popped a strange little man, dressed in a ghastly green and orange suit and a blue polka dot bow tie. _It isn't a ghost,_ Olivia thought perplexedly. _Ghosts are pale and without color. He's too much color entirely; but he's also transparent and can even float through walls? What does this mean?_

The strange little man caught sight of her, and twisting so that he hung in the air upside down, he floated down towards her. Olivia gripped her wand hard in her pocket, unsure of what to do. The horrible apparition stopped and bowed from the waist, causing the hem of his coat to float up and cover his head as he put his hideous face near hers.

"Well, look here! A little Ravenclaw! I've found someone in my first five minutes here! What's your name, little firstie?"

Olivia reached for her slate and pulled it out, remembering that the Grey Lady had been able to read it. _"My name is Olivia. Who, and more to the point, what, are you?"_

The inverted man looked disdainfully at Olivia's slate, and proclaimed loudly, "One of my names is Peeves, little firstie, and you can call me that. I've just been, shall we say, escorted out of my last home, and Hogwarts was the next place on my list. I think I shall be able to stay here for quite some time. One can only hope!" He grinned maniacally down at the girl, and flipped right side up again. "Since you have been so rude as to ask, I am not a ghost, but a poltergeist. What is my purpose? To cause as much mayhem as possible! Observe."

Floating over to a pile of books against the wall, Peeves looked ponderingly down at them, and then proceeded to pick each one up and toss it through a stained-glass window. With each throw, he shouted, "Two points! Drat it, that one hit the frame. Ha-ha! That was five points for sure! Wonder if I can get this on through that old knight's nose? Score for the poltergeist!"

Olivia lifted her wand, but she didn't know what kind of charm would stop a poltergeist, and she certainly didn't need another enemy to contend with. Then help arrived from the other end of the corridor in the form of Galatea Merrythought. Catching sight of the poltergeist, recognition fired in her face, as she pointed a long bony finger at Peeves, and cried in a screeching voice, "YOU!"

Peeves barely turned to acknowledge the teacher as he casually lobbed anther book through the window. "Only two points, it went through a hole I'd already made. Oh, you. Yes, it's me again. Glad to have me back, my Sleeping Love?"

Professor Merrythought pulled out her wand, and Peeves dropped the remaining books on the floor with a loud bang as she shrieked out, "I thought you were expelled from this place, back when I was only a third year, Peeves! Phineas Nigellus told you never to return! I saw it myself!"

Peeves laughed and turned wrong way up again. "Yes, he did, the Black-hearted old toad, bless him. However, Durmstrang has just gotten tired of me, so here I am to stay. I must say, I didn't think you would still be here, Sleeping Love. Aren't you a little old to be a student?"

Olivia thought that Professor Merrythought was going to explode. "I'm most certainly not a pupil; I am a teacher, Peeves! If I remember correctly, you used to at least show some semblance of respect towards teachers! And don't call me that nickname; I can't help it that my sentimental parents named me after some Greek statue from mythology!"

Peeves snorted loudly. "I'd forgotten that you hated it. Well, we can certainly work with it, can't we? How about this for starters?" To Olivia's horror, the poltergeist began to sing.

"_Oh, Galatea's as stiff as a statue,_

_She's as fat as a cow,_

_and her hair has turned blue!_

_She's afraid of the dark and_

_Bad guys and bugs._

_Oh, she's the Sleeping Love!"_

Olivia closed her eyes, waiting for lightning to strike Peeve straight in the head. Instead, Professor Merrythought turned bright red, and shook her fist at Peeves. "I shall be seeing the Headmaster about this, Peeves! You can just head on over to Beauxbaton's, because I swear you shall be turned out of Hogwarts before teatime!" Turning around, she stormed away. Olivia wheeled around as well, and seeing that Peeves was busy humming his song and ripping up the carpet, she walked as swiftly as she could past him. Hopefully, he would indeed be on his way by teatime!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a joyful reunion with Anita, Viola, Bertie and Mattie, the girls all freshened up and walked down to the Great Hall together for the feast. It was just like the first day of school-golden plates were at the tables, and candles hovered in the air. They took their seats at the Ravenclaw table, and began to talk of other things besides mad professors and broken bones. Instead, they talked of the spells they most wanted to learn, and what they wanted to be after they completed their training at Hogwarts. The evening was perfect, with lighthearted laughter and even some fireworks exploding, a few boys from the Gryffindor table attempting to hide their shaking shoulders and furtive laughter from the teachers and a furious Lobelia Filch.

The highlight of it all for Olivia was when Professor Dippet stood up before the food was served, and said, "I have an announcement, so everyone please try to ignore your hunger for a few moments longer and listen up, please. As we have lost our Transfiguration teacher, I have decided to replace Professor Emelius with our own Professor Albus Dumbledore." The entire school, with the exception of a few boys from the Slytherin table, burst into cheers, while Professor Dumbledore inclined his head politely. "I'm glad that you are pleased. I have been seeking a new Charms teacher, and I have been lucky enough to procure one. Professor Delphia Davies will be joining us by the end of the week. I know that all of you will give her your respect and undivided attention as she adjusts to her new post with such short notice to go on. Let the feast begin!"

The only unhappy face in the Great Hall was Professor Merrythought's, who looked distinctly grumpy and kept sending reproachful glances toward Professor Dippet. Something indeed had to have been going on, for after his announcement was made, the headmaster uneasily kept his gaze away from Professor Merrythought's end of the table. Olivia understood why later when everyone toddled out of the Great Hall, stuffed to overflowing with spaghetti, rolls, garlic potatoes, and ice cream-Peeves was bouncing all over the front foyer, and was cheerfully showering white chalk dust down on all the students' black robes, cackling madly.

Covering their heads with their leather satchels, the girls ran for it, Olivia following as best she could. They stayed up late that night, working on homework together and passing around candies, peaceful because Mildred was staying the night with the second year girls.

Once the homework was done, they told jokes and family stories. All of the girls fell over laughing when Anita described her first moment of magic-her parents had given her a pony for her birthday, which suddenly changed from its normal brown color to bright purple with yellow stars along its flank. Viola especially seemed to appreciate this, saying, "Vell, it vas no longer boring then, vas it?" At one o'clock in the morning, the girls all climbed into bed and settled down. Olivia only lay awake for a few moments before the peaceful feelings of the castle captured her and dragged her down into the sweet dreams that awaited her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few weeks flew by for the girls, with nothing of great importance happening. The new Charms teacher, Professor Davies, ended up being a jolly young woman with long blond hair and a penchant for Quidditch-she was the most enthusiastic fan in the entire castle, even more so than the rowdy Gryffindor crowd. Amused by this behavior, students starting taking bets as to how long it would be until she broke her resolve to be dignified as a Hogwarts teacher, and jumped on a broomstick to join the games. The new professor was also a figure of romance, for the news soon infiltrated the castle that she was to be married in the coming summer to a wizard by the name of Cyril Wood.

Professor Dumbledore quietly assumed the reigns of government in the Transfiguration classroom, and everyone agreed that there was a lot more laughter there now. The class, while still being enormously difficult, was now more intriguing than frightening. Mattie Goshawk had even started copying down all of the details of the spells they were taught, and cataloguing them in her spare time. She told her roommates that she wanted to keep a record of all the spells and charms they came across, and eventually publish them in books. The other girls laughed for a few moments at this odd desire, but soon began to help her by taking notes in class and working together on the definitions in the evenings.

To Professor Merrythought's intense displeasure, Peeves continued his reign of joking terror against the school. It seemed that he and Professor Dippet had worked together in some particularly unsavory pranks during the headmaster's own school days, and the professor felt that he owed Peeves a home for sentiment's sake, if only for a time. However, he had sternly ordered Peeves to stop throwing things through windows, and Peeve had grudgingly agreed. He knew where life was good, and it was certainly very good at Hogwarts, where a vase was waiting to be overturned around every corner…

As for Olivia, the Muse Lily that she had received in the hospital wing was doing beautifully in a pot beside her bed. Every morning, it sang and woke up the girls in the dormitory, which Bertie called the best alarm clock anyone ever had. Only Mildred groaned and stuffed her face under a pillow when the lily began its lilting song.

When it came to Mildred, Olivia remained confused. Whenever test results came back to the students, there was always trouble in the first year's dorm, for Olivia consistently received higher grades than Mildred. The surly girl became more impolite with each offense, as if the grades were bricks that were slowly erecting a wall between the two girls. Olivia understood that Mildred was just embarrassed, but as Mildred wouldn't accept help from anyone, there was nothing Olivia could do about it.

It wasn't that Mildred wasn't smart, for she was; she just couldn't stand anyone doing better than herself, especially a mute like Olivia. Mildred wouldn't even join in with the other girls when they had their informal study sessions together at night. Instead, she huddled in a corner, studying hard and muttering to herself, every once in a while sending murderous looks in Olivia's general direction. Bertie and Mattie had both defended Olivia numerous times, but the mute girl eventually asked them to stop; it wasn't helping the situation and the two girls' scathing remarks were only making Mildred angrier.

However, with classes and friends to keep her busy, Olivia was very peaceful in her new magical life. She visited with Madame Galen several times a week, and walked outside at night sometimes after dinner to look at the stars.

Every day after lessons, students walking along the seventh floor corridor could hear the lovely sounds of a piano being played drifting through the walls, where Olivia religiously practiced in the Room of Requirement. Nobody ever told her that she could make the walls soundproof by simply asking, because everyone enjoyed her playing so much. Her daily performances were hardly ever mentioned because they were afraid that it would embarrass the first year and keep her from practicing. Unbeknownst to her, though, she was garnering quite a reputation as a musician.

The composition that told the story of her life had continued to grow, including the terror of Professor Emelius' attacks and the moment of pain and terror when it had appeared that she would be killed. Suddenly, the dissonant chords that she used to describe those fearful moments began to descend and fade away, and a soft obbligato part began high on the keys. When people heard this, they could almost picture the little girl standing, and preparing herself to face death, but determined to go down fighting. Thundering, major chords followed, and every once in a while a passing student would involuntarily cheer, for this meant that the wizard Emelius had fallen, and that Hogwarts was safe once again.

One day, something happened that would change many other lives for many years to come. As Olivia was walking across the grounds alone one night, observing the stars, she saw a strange sight. It appeared to be a pile of glowing embers, burning brightly on the grass just before her. Alarmed, she raced forward. If it was a fire, she could put it out with water from her wand, and then the grounds wouldn't be harmed. Surprise moved through her as she came closer, and saw something resting within the ashes. It moved, and then squawked loudly, in a coarse and grating voice. Lighting the end of her wand, Olivia waved it over the pile of ashes and the tiny figure that rested within them.

What she saw there amazed her. It was a tiny, ugly baby bird, gray and looking completely dissatisfied with itself. Leaning down and touching it lightly with the end of her finger, she found it strangely warm to the touch, but not warm enough to hurt her. She scooped the baby bird up, and carried it to the school within a fold of her black cloak. This was an animal, so Olivia didn't think that Madame Galen would be able to do much with it. Instead, Olivia raced up to the fourth floor, where Professor Dumbledore's new office was. Knocking lightly, she heard his deep voice invite her in, and she stepped inside, holding the animal gently.

The new Transfiguration professor was sitting behind his desk, a delicate silver instrument placed before him, which he was studying intently. Looking up, he smiled when he saw that it was Olivia standing in the doorway. Coming forward, she motioned down to the bird that was still held in her cloak-sling. Olivia had already learned that she communicated very well with Professor Dumbledore even without her slate, and when she didn't have to use it, she preferred not to. While it was very useful, the slate was somewhat of a nuisance at times. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be able to look at her face and eyes and know exactly what she was thinking, anyway.

"Ah, what have you there, Olivia?" Holding out her cloak, Olivia handed the ugly baby bird over to the professor, who held it gingerly in his hands, looking extremely pleased. "My goodness gracious, Miss Price. Wherever did you find this fellow?"

Olivia motioned out to the grounds, and he nodded. "Do you know what this is, Miss Price?" Shaking her head, Olivia stepped closer to the bird and felt of its warm body again. She looked quizzically at the professor, her question as clear as if she had said it. "_I don't know what it is, professor. Why is it so warm?"_

His smile extending wider, Dumbledore said, "It feels hot because it is a phoenix, Olivia. It was sitting in a pile of ashes, I surmise?" At Olivia's nod, he continued. "Phoenixes have long been used in mythology as a symbol of rebirth. They are extraordinarily rare, but it is possible that they can live forever. A phoenix can live the normal lifespan of a bird, and when it is old, erupt in flames and burn to ashes. Then from the ashes, a new baby phoenix will rise up, and be able to live another lifetime. Obviously, our little friend here was just reborn. Phoenixes are wonderfully magic creatures, with many talents. Their tears can heal just about any injury, no matter how serious, and they can carry enormous loads. Another useful talent is that a phoenix can appear and reappear in a blaze of fire. Mr. Ollivander himself uses phoenix tail feathers in the cores of his wand. You would be extremely lucky to own this phoenix. Do you wish to keep it?"

After thinking a moment, Olivia pulled out her slate. What she had to say needed more than eyes to express her thoughts; she needed words. Her slate immediately read out, "_I don't think I can keep it. I have my schoolwork and Winnie to keep me busy, and I wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of a phoenix. Therefore, I would like to give it to you, sir. You've worked so hard to make me comfortable here, and to protect me from Emelius, it only seems right that you should have a phoenix. Here at Hogwarts, I've experienced rebirth, and this bird will be a symbol for all of the things you and this school have done for me."_

Dumbledore's auburn mustache twitched; and bowed his head slightly. When he spoke, his words were smooth and even, but very soft. "Thank you very much for your gift, Olivia. It means a great deal to me. Whatever I have done to make you feel comfortable at Hogwarts, I hope you will accept it in the name of the boy I was, when I first arrived here, alone and afraid. Any success that you have had here, though, you owe to yourself. You have worked very hard, and all of your teachers are pleased with your progress."

He placed the bird on his desk, and observed it musingly. "I believe I will name this phoenix Fawkes. I'm not entirely certain why, but it seems appropriate, somehow. Most likely the meaning behind the name will reveal itself in time. Now, it is getting late. You should probably go to bed. Good night, and thank you very much!"

Olivia turned and left the room, not seeing the gentle look in her teacher's eyes as he watched her leave his office. He sighed, and thought, _Dumbledore, you coward! Why didn't you tell her that Emelius' trial is coming up soon, and she will have to be present? She has been brave many times before, and she would have been again._

Standing up to pace from one end of his office to the other, Dumbledore looked at the phoenix that hummed roughly on the desk, and acknowledged to himself the fact that kept him from telling Olivia. The distasteful day that was coming up for her in the near future would likely be very painful for her; it was nearly impossible for him to tell that girl with her great, hopeful, emerald eyes about something so unpleasant, and watch the lovely light of happiness die from them. Perhaps he was a coward, but he would wait. Olivia would know soon enough.


	13. Christmas Magic

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Christmas is such a special time for me….I really tried to pour my love of it into this chapter. Please enjoy! Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

The days continued to speed by for Olivia and her friends. Every once in a while a small challenge would take hold of them for a bit, but they usually managed to win through. For instance, it looked for a brief time that Viola would fail Potions. She simply did not understand how potions worked, and was getting more and more frustrated by the week. She worked hard, but quickly lost confidence. Things came to a head when Olivia and Anita walked upstairs to the dorm and found Viola sobbing on her blue and white bed, holding Olivia's sweet cat, Winnie, close to her heart.

"Eet is over! I shall fail, and be expelled from 'ogwarts. I seemply do not understand theez potions! I haff already failed two tests, and even managed to turn Flitwick's toad into a bat, when I vas trying to concoct a sleeping potion! I am feenished." Olivia hurried over to her sobbing friend, and patted her back gently. Anita, who was an only and rich child, looked hesitant. She had probably never faced a situation like this before. Always before, she had been the one comforted, not the comforter. Haltingly, she walked over to Viola, and put the girl's head on her own shoulder.

"There, there, Viola! It's going to be all right. We shan't let you fail; I don't think Ravenclaws are allowed to." Viola gave a laugh that was more like a hiccup, and looked through red eyes at Anita. "Now you just give us a smile, and I swear that we will help you, won't we, Olivia?" Olivia nodded vehemently. "Besides, you won't fail in any case. I'll have Daddy buy Professor Slughorn off. Then he'll be able to buy obscene amounts of his precious crystallized pineapple, and you won't need to cry anymore!" Now, Viola's sweet laugh rang through the room with Anita's hearty one, and you could have played the Moonlight Sonata on Olivia's smile, it was so wide.

"Of course, you are but teesing me, Anita! Very well, I thank you very much for your offher. Perhaps I shall not fail after all, vith such wonderful friends to 'elp me."

After that, all of the girls worked unceasingly to help Viola. Olivia discovered that Viola had simply misunderstood how to weigh items on her brass scales, which was a huge part of the problem. She had been putting in the wrong amounts of ingredients! Mattie succeeded in conjuring a useful smokeless fire in the girl's dormitory, which couldn't set fire to anything, but still served to heat a cauldron. After practicing for a few weeks on basic potions together, Viola's grades shot up, and she soon became one of the most confident potion makers in the class, while the other girls also benefited from the extra practice. Slughorn was charmed by the group of Ravenclaws, and often jokingly asked if they were making a lucky potion for just their dorm's use. "And I certainly wouldn't put it past such talented girls to make Felix Felicis!" the pudgy young professor chortled. "Are you quite sure you aren't all from wizard families? One could never know that you weren't pureblood, you're so talented!"

The girls didn't take offense at this. They understood Slughorn.

Every once in a while, Olivia found herself contemplating her teachers and their individual talents and personalities. What had brought each of them to their professions? Did any great event stir them to teach? The four Heads of Houses were the most interesting to think about.

Slughorn, with his blond hair, round stomach, and love of talent was most definitely a fascinating person to study. He was head of Slytherin House, which everyone tried not to hold against him. While he certainly had his faults, "Sluggie" was a jolly sort of person, and he even attempted to make potion-making fun. His students eventually decided to let his occasional prejudiced comments pass by; he couldn't help it that he was ignorant in some things. Olivia even felt a little warmly disposed to him, for he'd never made an issue of her slate, seeming to see past her handicap to her talents. For that, she was grateful, even though she never succeeded in anything more than average competence in his classroom. Smart or not, potions just didn't interest her.

Professor Merrythought, while being slightly suspicious of her surroundings and the people about her, was also quite kind in her own way. She was enormously strict, never allowing any foolish behavior in her classroom, and when a Slytherin second year had once attempted to play a trick on a Gryffindor first year, her punishment was swift and severe. "Why ever did you try and hex him, Goyle? Beckett wasn't doing anything to you. Let us not have such nonsense within the walls of this school, when so much danger is lurking outside of it. Twenty points from Slytherin, and I never want to hear of you giving trouble again!" Despite all of her cautious actions, she was still extremely clever, and a good leader to Ravenclaw House.

The Astronomy teacher, Professor Apneas Townsend, was head of Hufflepuff House. He was a vague sort of person, his eyes never seeming able to focus outside of the lens of his telescope. Every once in a while during Olivia's nighttime walks, she saw Professor Townsend at some specific point on the grounds, pointing his massive telescope towards the sky. One time, she had found him on top of the Owlery, for once without the telescope. He was simply enjoying the stars for what they were. He and Olivia got on famously, for she sometimes stopped and asked what a particular star or constellation was. The students called him "Spacey," but only affectionately, for when he actually performed duties within his house, he did so with the utmost fairness, if not punctuality or interest.

Last, of course, was Professor Dumbledore. All of the students, even the Slytherins, respected him, if not liked him. While most of the time the Gryffindor Head of House had a benign look on his face and a twinkle in his eye, he could, when provoked, become cold and stern beyond belief. The students respected and loved him, but knew better than to cross him. If any of them did commit some kind of infraction, he would be fair but stern, and endeavor to show them where they had went wrong, instead of simply arbitrarily assigning punishment. After he had received Fawkes, the tall professor and Olivia had become very good friends outside of the classroom as well as in. The student-pupil respect was still there, but Olivia always felt free to walk into his office and ask him questions. He continued to give her private lessons on nonverbal spells, and a few of the students remarked on how curious it was that Professor Dumbledore always seemed to be on the seventh floor whenever Olivia practiced the piano.

All in all, the time passed quickly for staff and students, and soon it seemed that Christmas was around the corner. One day, Professor Merrythought brought around a list for the students who wished to stay over the holidays to sign. Olivia thought for a few moments before she did anything. Would Mr. Williams want her back at his home for Christmas? They had corresponded once a month, mainly just a few sentences. Mr. Williams would ask about her health and wellbeing, and inquire as to how well she liked Hogwarts. Olivia would reply back, telling him about her classes and how much she enjoyed being at the school. She told him of her friends, and even hesitantly told about the slate that now spoke for her. His reply back to this letter had sounded uncertain, but kind. She knew that he didn't understand the ways of magic, but to the degree that he could, he cared about her and wanted to see that she was doing well. However, did that mean she had to spend Christmas with him?

Mattie saw her hesitation. "Must you leave for Christmas, Olivia? Viola and I are both staying. It's too far for her to travel; her mum and dad have returned to France for a while, and my mum and dad are taking care of my grandmother. She's ill. So my sister and I are both going to be staying for Christmas. It would be frightfully lonely with just Viola and I, marvelous though she is. Is there any way I can persuade you to stay?"

Olivia thought for a moment longer. Mr. Williams had said himself that his home wasn't really a place for a child. Surely he would want to spend his Christmas with those he cared about, just as she did. She deeply cared for Mattie and Viola. Making up her mind, she marched up to Professor Merrythought, and firmly signed the list. What a relief it was! She would be staying at Hogwarts, where she loved to be and was loved. Perhaps they could spend the day with Madame Galen! That would truly be wonderful, indeed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the last day of classes, Olivia met Professor Dumbledore for her final private lesson of the term. They had progressed past the basic nonverbal spells, which Olivia had long ago mastered. She didn't even need to take Madame Galen's energy potion any longer; it seemed like her mind had grown with her knowledge, as well as her strength and her ability to control the magic. Now, every once in a while, the professor taught her a spell or incantation that the other first years hadn't learned yet, saying that it would be good for her to have a little longer with the spell so that she wouldn't get behind the other students.

However, if the professor was honest with himself, he was forced to admit that Olivia was a wonderful pupil, and he couldn't resist teaching her all that he could. They didn't always work on spells or charms; sometimes they talked of magical historical events, or of the developments of new potions or incantations. Sometimes, Dumbledore found himself explaining things to Olivia that should have waited until her third or fourth year. She was just so eager to learn and such a hard worker that he found it difficult to stop giving her information. She loved the lessons more than just about anything else; they were so stimulating and fun, and challenging in a good way.

At this lesson, though, Dumbledore was steeling himself to give his pupil unpleasant news. After they had gone over some of the spells she had already mastered, he said, "Well, we'll call if quits for today, Olivia. You've worked hard enough." Olivia looked quizzically up at her teacher; they had never stopped after only fifteen minutes before! However, the professor wasn't finished. "Let's sit down. I have a few things I must tell you."

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk, and Olivia came and sat in the chair before it. "First off, I am glad that you will be spending Christmas here at Hogwarts, Olivia. I've always found Christmas to be one of the best times here, more magical than you can imagine." Olivia smiled in expectation. It did sound fun.

"However, even if you had returned to your guardian's home for Christmas, you would have had to return soon. It is my unpleasant duty to inform you that Everett Emelius' trial will be held on December 28th, and that we are both required to be there to act as witnesses, as well as Madame Galen and Robert Potter. You, however, will be the primary witness, for you were the one he chiefly wronged and hurt."

Olivia trembled at the thought of seeing that horrid man again. Her slate read out, "_I assume that he'll be there, sir?_"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. There'll be guards present, as well as myself. He will not harm you. You only have to sit before the Wizengamot and answer their questions."

Olivia spotted a problem with this immediately. "_But Professor, how can I answer their questions? Surely my slate will not be big enough for all of them to see._"

"Not to worry, Olivia, it has been taken care of. The same spell that is on your slate has been modified; your thoughts will appear on a large chalkboard which all will be able to see and read. Also, you have the choice to pick someone to read what you say aloud, so that those who have difficulty seeing will be able to hear what you say. However, you don't have to choose that if you don't wish to."

She looked up quickly. "_Professor, will you speak for me? You know me as well as anyone, and I trust you to be true to my opinions. I would be honored if you would do that for me, so that the council will be able to hear a voice from me, instead of just seeing the words._"

Her professor nodded. "Of course, if that is what you wish. I will hold your slate, then, and read what it says." He looked down at his fingers for a moment, then added, "Don't be afraid, Olivia, to say what you want. Don't let him intimidate you, for I'm sure he'll try. Just tell your story, stick to the facts, and allow the council to do the rest."

She nodded, and then stood up. "_Am I excused, sir?"_

"Yes, you may go. However, don't let the break stop you from coming to visit every once in a while. Fawkes would miss you, I think." Olivia smiled, and went to stroke the now beautiful scarlet and gold bird, which stretched his neck out in pleasure at her touch. Turning, she strode from the room, headed for the one place that could help her in her confusion-the Room of Requirement.

Dumbledore sighed as she left. He looked down at his desk with a mixture of disgust and sadness. Perhaps sitting down behind a desk to talk to a student was normal for other teachers, but for him it served a special purpose. If a desk was between the two people, then he was able to distance himself somewhat from the painful task he had to do, whether it was to deliver punishments, or to tell a girl that she would have to face once again a figure that should have belonged in nightmares, and not be allowed into real life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ravenclaw Tower emptied itself the next day. Viola, Mattie and Olivia helped Anita and Bertie pack, while Mildred sulked in the corner. They had offered to help her pack as well, but she had refused, saying that she didn't need idiots messing with her things.

Olivia was beginning to wonder what kind of home life Mildred had, to make her so sullen. Did she have a mother and a father? Siblings? The girls knew so little about their roommate. She was undeniably bright, almost always coming up in the top five students of each class, and she always seemed to be reading, many of which were some of Olivia's favorite books. Dickens, Louisa May Alcott, and Shakespeare made up a large part of Mildred's library, and Olivia found herself longing to go over and talk about books with her. But whenever she tried, Mildred would always say, "What would a brainless git like you know about it?" and keep on reading, ignoring Olivia as if she was a fly outside a window. Olivia never stopped trying to win Mildred over, though sometimes she despaired of ever getting the swarthy girl to like her.

Laughter rang through the room while they packed the three trunks, and struggled to close the lids over too many belongs. But soon the laughter was replaced with hugs and a few tears as the girls gave each other good-bye hugs and started to go downstairs. Along the way, they had the misfortune to meet Peeves, who pulled Bertie's hat down around her head and caused her to trip. Thankfully, Professor Merrythought turned up to rescue them, and they continued on their way. Outside on the frosty front lawn, everyone was wrapped in cloaks and scarves and hats, and so they all looked like funny piles of laundry somebody had tossed out into the deep snow. The students that were leaving climbed into horse drawn carriages, and were taken away to Hogsmeade to meet the train, while an impromptu snowball fight erupted after them among the very few students that were staying behind.

Tired, shivering, and laughing, the students eventually returned to their dormitories to put on dry clothing. Olivia, Viola, Mattie, and Mattie's big sister, Amaryllis (who insisted on being called Mary) were the only ones left in Ravenclaw Tower. They stayed up late that night, reading aloud portions of books to each other after Olivia had popped popcorn in front of the bronze grate and Viola snuck down to the kitchens to get pumpkin juice, cakes, and hot chocolate. Mary moved her things into Bertie's bed for the rest of the vacation, and they all settled down for the night.

The rest of the time before Christmas went on much like this, with cozy times before the fire and lots of snow-filled expeditions. Every once in a while, the girls would pull out their wands and practice spells and incantations, always trying to out perform one another. Olivia often outwitted the other girls with her nonverbal spells, but the best day was when Mary conjured up a small flock of yellow birds in the air, which sang and twittered overhead.

Olivia went every day now to visit Madame Galen, who was teaching her to knit with magic. She made a Ravenclaw scarf for her guardian and wrote a Christmas letter, and sent it to him by owl post. It would undoubtedly be his first time to receive such an owl, and Olivia amused herself with thinking about the look on his face when it bumped against the window! For Professor Dumbledore, she found herself making him a pair of socks, though she didn't know why. For some reason, she just thought he looked like he would need them.

Each of the girls in her dormitory was receiving a small box of candy and their own Muse Lily from her, so that they would have an entire chorus to wake them in the morning. Madame Galen was going to be receiving a book that Olivia had ordered from Flourish and Blotts, of which the title was, "Muggle Medical Marvels: Taking Cures and Diagnoses from the Muggle World and Perfecting Them through Magic." Olivia thought the nurse would be amused by the section on broken bones, for Robert Potter had managed to break his arm when he tried to levitate himself down the stairs. It was whispered throughout the school that Madame Galen was getting frightfully tired of him.

Christmas Eve came, and it was indeed magical for Olivia. Always before, she had gone to a church service with her parents and lit candles to remind themselves of the Three Wisemen following the star to Bethlehem, and of the light that entered the world there in a stable. After telling the other girls of this tradition, it was revealed that they had all done similar things before with their families, and wished to do so again.

It was a small service, but the girls in Ravenclaw Tower lit candles together, and sang Christmas carols. They had just finished singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" when Viola suddenly squealed out loud. "Ohleevea, let us go to zee Room of Requirement! You can play zee piano for our service. You know Christmas carols, do you not?"

Olivia nodded, and led the way to the door which opened past Cerebus. The girls petted him on his head, and his gigantic tail smacked against the door. To their surprise, he followed them as they walked along the corridor. Mary said, "He doesn't usually move from the door, but he must know that we're the only Ravenclaws left in the school. Maybe he wants to celebrate Christmas, too; I wouldn't put it past him."

So four girls and a giant dog climbed the stairs and entered the seventh floor. Opening the Room of Requirement, the same beautiful piano room appeared in front of them. Olivia sat herself down on the bench for a moment, and thought, _This is the first time I've played for anyone since Professor Dumbledore was here. It'll be nice to play for someone else again and bring them joy._ Smiling peacefully, the songs began.

"The First Noel" was played, then "The Holly and the Ivy." The girls sang joyfully along, and when Olivia began the jolly, "I Saw Three Ships," they positively danced to the tune.

After such happy songs, however, a more serious feeling came over the group as Olivia touched the first chords to "We Three Kings." Solemnly, Mary conjured candles for all the girls, and they each lit them with their wands. Once that song ended, Olivia passed smoothly into her favorite Christmas carol of all, "Silent Night." It always reminded her that sometimes the most important things could not be spoken in words. It was a lullaby for a baby king, and she poured herself into it.

The beautiful and rich chords flowed, and the girls sang thoughtfully, with Mattie and Viola singing soprano, and Mary contributing a perfect alto. They sang the first two verses, feelings of peace and contentment saturating the room, when a deep bass voice suddenly joined their harmony. They turned around to see who had come in, but they didn't stop singing. To their surprise, the voice belonged to Professor Dumbledore. He came and stood by the girls at the piano, and conjured another candle out of thin air and lit it. Olivia started the carol over, and the voices joined her again. Everyone was feeling the same emotions, and the three part harmony was gorgeous to hear.

It was a bright and glistening moment, the candles sparkling almost as bright as the notes. Wax fell down the candles and made patterns that glistened in the shivering light, and the voices lifted up in song were those of the people that Olivia loved and cared about. Truly, this was magic, a magic of the same sort that music and reading were.

Sadly, all bright and shining times must end eventually. Olivia reluctantly completed the lullaby, and held the last chord out on the piano; but even it eventually slowly faded away into the silence of the room. Everyone extinguished their candles, and Professor Dumbledore turned to the girls.

"That was absolutely lovely, all of you." Everyone blushed, and Cerebus thumped his tail. He had been perfectly still during the music, sitting upright and watching everyone with a gentle look in his chocolate eyes. "I thank you for allowing me to join you. I haven't participated in a candlelight service since I left home for Hogwarts. A Merry Christmas, to you all. May we never forget the deepest and most powerful magic of all on this holy day-the magic of love."

Bowing to them all, he walked out of the Room of Requirement. To the other girls, more words would have seemed anticlimactic and unnecessary. Standing, they passed from the room, and returned to their dormitory. They hugged each other good-night and extinguished the candles in the large room, and for a few minutes after darkness fell, there was quite a bit of scurrying about as each girl rushed to put each other's presents in place. Two of the girls even collided, which turned out to be Mattie and Mary as they tried to put presents on each other's bed. Finally, everything was quiet, and they went to sleep. Strangely enough, they all dreamed the same dream, even though they never knew it. In the dream, the stars were shining overhead, and they were singing towards the black velvet sky, and love came down to bring a part of heaven to rest within mankind's hearts.

Christmas morning was the most glorious Olivia had ever known. They awoke first to the music of the Muse Lilies that Olivia had placed on each bedside table, which was soon joined by Viola's excited squeal, "Oh! Look at zee presents, everyone! A 'appy Christmas to you all!"

Each girl dove into the pile of presents that had appeared at the foot of her bed. Olivia was surprised to see so many gifts awaiting her; she had expected only a few things, not this lovely amount. The girls cried thank you to each other as they ripped open their gifts-Mary and Mattie had each received from their parents a magical wristwatch, which yelled at you if you were running late to class or a meal. Viola was thrilled to receive a beautiful shawl and dress from her French Muggle parents.

Olivia herself got some money and candy from her guardian, Mr. Williams, along with a Christmas card wishing her a happy holiday. Viola had given her some French satin hair ribbons; Mattie and Mary went together and bought her a lovely blue vase with delicately frilled edges; along the base and frilled edges was bronze paint which made the vase look even more delicate than it was; it fit perfectly into the Ravenclaw dormitory. The vase was now where Olivia's Muse Lily was singing happily into the crisp winter morning air, no doubt inspired by such a lovely new home. Anita, having had much more spending money than the other girls, had given each of her roommates a lovely sapphire pendant on a silver chain, for her note to each girl proclaimed in her thick writing that:

While blue and bronze go together, it's a shame that Slytherin got silver. It's obvious that the four founders didn't understand color. So I fixed the mistake with these necklaces. Enjoy them, and have a marvelous Christmas!"

. Bertie's gift to Olivia ended up being a cat bed for Winnie, who purred and curled up in it immediately. After opening all of these marvelous presents, only two more packages remained.

Picking up the largest of the pair, Olivia was thrilled to see that it was from Madame Galen. After unwrapping it, the large square shape ended up being a blue and bronze bound book of fairy tales, and music to coincide with each story. She flipped through the pages, seeing Tchaikovsky's music to "The Sleeping Beauty," as well as many other lovely pieces. The nurse's note read:

**Here is some music and reading combined in one volume. Be careful; so much powerful magic is difficult to contain. Merry Christmas, my dear! Love, Madame Galen**

After this, only one package remained. Olivia was completely puzzled when she saw its odd shape. She picked the bundle up, and examined it closely. Finally, she opened the present, and gasped in delight. The first thing she noticed was a brilliant scarlet feather, tinged with gold. She picked it up and whirled it around, watching how the light played with each downy piece of the feather. She knew without thinking that the feather belonged to Fawkes, which in and of itself made the feather a powerful gift. Setting it aside with a smile, she picked up the second object, which thrilled her heart at the sight. It was a small bronze telescope, perfect for taking on her walks as she went about the grounds. Not only did it collapse, but it was as light as the phoenix feather. It fit into her robe pockets perfectly without weighing her robes down. A note had fallen out beside the telescope, which read:

_**Fawkes thought you would enjoy this on your nighttime strolls, and asked me to give it to you with his compliments. Happy Christmas!**_

_**-Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

Olivia could have cried in delight. How kind it was, and how good her friends were to her! By now, all of the other girls were done opening their presents, and were beginning to get dressed. Olivia followed suit, putting one of Viola's ribbons in her hair and clasping Anita's necklace around her neck. Into her robes went the new telescope, along with her slate and wand. The candy and her new music and fairy tale book were set on her bookcase. After making her bed, she stood still for a moment, considering. Then, she made the decision, and grabbed up Fawkes' feather. With her friends calling after her, Olivia tucked the feather into the pocket of her robe, and ran to catch up with her roommates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, the four girls went down to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. When they passed through the gargantuan wooden double doors and saw what was inside, Olivia caught her breath in astonishment. There were twelve enormous Christmas trees placed around the hall, and snow was falling from the ceiling. Enormous icicles hung from the arches of the doorways, and ivy had been draped on the walls. The girls were also taken aback to see that only one long table was set, instead of the four House tables. None of the Hufflepuffs or Slytherins remained, and there were only two Gryffindors, a sixth year and a fourth year, who came down to join the small group. These two were brothers that Olivia had heard people call Wilfred and Wesley Jordan. They were the ones who had set off fireworks in the Great Hall after Professor Emelius' defeat, and were known as the resident pranksters of Hogwarts. The four Ravenclaws smiled to see them, wondering if they would dare and try to pull a joke in the Great Hall directly under the noses of the professors.

For there were professors waiting for the students to join them at the table, but only four out of the many had stayed to celebrate Christmas at the school. The Headmaster, Armando Dippet was present, as were Professor Dumbledore, Madame Galen, and another teacher that Olivia had never met. When Mary saw him, she stiffened slightly, and greeted him very politely as "Professor Lestrange." After his cold nod, Mary leaned down and whispered to her fellow Ravenclaws that he taught Arithmancy.

"A Happy Christmas, everyone! This is perhaps the smallest group for Christmas that Hogwarts has ever seen, but no matter. We'll make up for it with our jolliness and good will. Come along, the food will be here shortly." Professor Dippet smiled encouragingly at the students, who hesitantly took seats at the table. Madame Galen smiled at Olivia and patted the seat beside her in invitation, which Olivia speedily accepted.

"Thank you so much for the marvelous gift, my dear." Madame Galen whispered. "I have already read the section on broken bones-how have the Muggles managed all these years without magic? Imagine, having a limb stuck inside a cage of plaster for weeks and months on end!" The nurse was thoughtful for a moment, and then said musingly, "Do you think Robert Potter would be a little more careful if I did that to him the next time he broke a bone? If he knew I couldn't fix it in a jiffy, perhaps he wouldn't be such a showoff, and drive me mad all year long! I wonder…"

Olivia grinned at this, and before she could pull out her slate to reply, the food appeared before them. Turkey, ham, rolls, puddings, vegetables, sausages, shepherd's pie, apples and oranges; the list was endless. For a few moments there was little conversation as everyone filled their plates and began to eat, then Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore began a fascinating conversation with the whole table as to the possibility of developing a gobstones club or choir. They asked each student's opinion, and soon everyone was so busy eating, talking, and pulling enormous crackers that the Jordan brothers didn't have a chance to release the grasshoppers that they had hidden in their robes and then quieted with a Silencing Charm.

Professor Lestrange spoke some, and while his voice remained cold and distant, he did at least act congenial. Olivia's impression of him was that he wasn't cruel, just extremely strict and unbending.

After a few hours, everyone got up from the table, and Professor Dippet made an amusing joke about them needing to levitate themselves from the table, as they were all too stuffed to move. Professor Lestrange moved quickly from the room as if to prove that _he_ certainly didn't need such extraordinary measures, to which the students all tried desperately to restrain laughs. Wesley and Wilfred Jordan moved off into the direction of the huge double doors that led out of the castle and onto the grounds, saying that they needed some exercise. Mattie and Mary left almost immediately to go take naps, and Viola said that she wanted to go to the library to find some books to read for fun, instead of being forced to get specific books for classes.

So only Madame Galen, Olivia, and Professor Dumbledore remained in the Great Hall, all standing for a moment in full contentment and watching the enchanted snow drift down from the ceiling. Then Olivia turned to Professor Dumbledore, and, smiled widely at him, pulled out the telescope and feather to show him that she kept them with her. He smiled down at his crooked nose at her, and said "You are most welcome, Miss Price. Fawkes didn't wish to go shopping, although that doesn't entirely mean that he couldn't if he wanted to, I'm sure. I hope that you enjoy them. Also, I want to thank you very much for the socks. Another Christmas gone, and I received eleven books, two new quills, and your pair of socks. People never seem to remember that I like clothing as well as the rest of the general population, and I always seem to run through socks with particular rapidity…" Seeing Olivia's pleased nod, he turned and walked out of the hall in the direction of his office. Madame Galen placed an arm around her young student's slender shoulders, and led her from the Great Hall.

"Come along, ducks, and sit with me in front of my cozy fire with a cup of tea. We'll have a lovely chat." Nodding, Olivia followed the nurse from the hall, and they went to go enjoy a relaxing afternoon with one another.

That night as Olivia went to sleep, she reflected on the day. It has truly been a magical Christmas. If only this didn't mean that there were now only three days until the trial…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On an island in the middle of an angry ocean, within a formidable fortress, a prisoner slumped against the stone wall. _Only three days until the trial…only three days until my plan succeeds, and I shall remind the world that they should never have attempted to cage me. They shall remember my past, and fear my future. They shall see. _

He smiled.


	14. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Somebody's in trouble…..

…………………………………………………………………………………

December 27th dawned cold, but bright. Sunlight bounced off the snow that was tucked into every nook and cranny of the Hogwarts grounds, and the old castle looked like a cake frosted with brilliantly sparkling icing.

Within the castle, almost everyone was still asleep, as it was still the Christmas vacation. One student, however, was sitting in front of a wide window in one of Hogwarts many halls. It was quiet, and nobody disturbed her thoughtful musings.

_Only one more day until Professor Emelius' trial, and then this whole disaster will be over. I dread going; he will be there, and he'll look at me with those horrid eyes, and I'll have to testify against him. My testimony will probably send him to Azkaban. How horrible, to have to be solely responsible for another's fate, and such a terrible fate it is!_ The frown on the small girl's face deepened, and her hands were languid in her lap. _Still, it's not like I'll be alone. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Galen will be there, as well as the whole council, the Wizengamot. Maybe these horrid dreams will end once Professor Emelius is sentenced…_

A tap on the window by her face distracted the girl from continuing her thoughts. Turning, she looked to see what had hit the glass. It was an owl, and it had a very official looking letter clenched in its beak. The young witch found the catch to the window, and opened it. The owl swooped in, and dropped its load in her lap, and flew straight back out the window. The air coming in from it was freezing cold, so she slammed the glass shut again, and looked at the letter. It had her name on it, so she opened the letter. Her heart rose and fell quickly when she read the words that were heavy and formal on the parchment.

**To Miss Olivia Marie Price of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from the Offices of the Ministry of Magic:**

**Dear Madam;**

**It is our painful duty to inform you that owing to circumstances beyond the Ministry of Magic's control, the trial of one Professor Everett Emelius has been postponed. Your presence before the Wizengamot Council will be required on the new trial date and time of ten o'clock in the morning of June 15****th**** of the coming year 1934, this being the year 1933. At that time, Professor Emelius will be tried on the charges of Using an Unforgivable Curse and Harming a Child, of which your testimony is mandatory and necessary. Rest assured that the safety of the public is paramount to the ministry; therefore, until the trial is held, the alleged criminal will remain in the custody of Azkaban Prison.**

**Hoping that this finds you in good health,**

**Signed: **_Eunice Kensington_

**Eunice Kensington**

**Secretary to the Wizengamot Council**

Olivia sighed as she carefully folded the letter up and put it carefully away in her robe pocket. So tomorrow wouldn't be a bad day, after all. It would be difficult to wait another six months, though. She stood up and brushed the snow that had fallen into her lap from the window off her robes, and set off back down the corridor to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. Perhaps in six months she would be braver.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Professor Dumbledore slammed his notification of the trial's postponement on his desk as his blue eyes sparked and snapped with anger. Every day that the Ministry delayed would be a day of torture to all those involved in the case. Now Olivia and Robert Potter would have to continue to dread the trial for another six months, instead of getting it off their chests immediately! It was also just plain inconvenient, for the trial would be occurring on the last day of exams. That meant that Robert and Olivia would be forced to complete their tests either earlier or later than all of the other students, which wasn't fair to anyone involved, the students or the teachers.

Fawkes sensed his friend's unhappiness, and began to sing. Dumbledore turned to his scarlet bird as the notes warmed and calmed him. He stepped to Fawkes' side, and said, "Thank you, Fawkes. I know I shouldn't get so upset." Scratching Fawkes' head, who arched and preened in pleasure, the professor sighed. "I just suppose that I feel like so much is going to come out at this trial, and every day that we wait will be another day that justice hasn't been served."

The bell for breakfast rang just them, and Dumbledore started to walk towards his office door. Before he was able to exit, however, a thought struck his mind, and he acted on it. He turned, and walking swiftly to his desk, picked up the formal letter. He tossed the dispatch behind him into the fireplace, and did not even stop to watch it burn, the ink turning the blaze into flames of blue and purple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the Christmas break went by quickly to the few that remained in Hogwarts. Snowball fights occurred just about every day, which even the teachers occasionally joined. However, this wasn't exactly fair to the students when the teachers craftily used their wands to send snowballs into whatever hiding place a student had found.

However, soon it was January and the rest of the school returned, all happy to be back at school despite having had wonderful vacations.

The Ravenclaw first years had a joyous reunion. Bertie arrived first, and Viola and Mattie squealed with delight to see their friend, and everyone tried to hug everyone else at once, which was rather difficult. Soon Anita joined them as well, and they all headed up the stairs toward Ravenclaw Tower, talking merrily. Mildred didn't arrive until later that night, having traveled by Floo Powder, and it seemed very hard indeed to say good-bye to Mary Goshawk's cheerful demeanor and quick laugh, which were replaced by Mildred's sullen face and caustic tongue.

Something had to have happened to Mildred while she was at home, for when she returned, she immediately began to berate the other girls and snap at whatever anyone else said. When she saw Olivia's Christmas gift of a Muse Lily sitting on her bedside table, Mildred snatched it off, and carried it to the window. "Never put such trash on my furniture again, you filthy little mute!" she screamed. Then opening the window, Mildred callously shoved the plant out.

The girls were all horrified as they heard the lily give a screech of pain, but the silence was worse after hearing the pot smash against the ground. Viola began to cry, but Bertie pulled out her wand and marched towards Mildred. Olivia tried to grab her friend, but it appeared that Bertie had finally cracked, and was fully prepared to punish Mildred for her crimes.

"You foul and insignificant little beetle! Why ever did the Sorting Hat put you in Ravenclaw, when your attitude clearly puts you in Slytherin? Why don't you go and slither off to join the other snakes, where you'll be a lot more comfortable? I, for one, am sick of your hisses and sneers. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear that I'll hex you until you can't walk upright anymore. I'll turn you into the snake that you really are! _Do I make myself perfectly clear_?"

Mildred drew out her wand, and before anyone could do anything else, a loud bang was heard, and smoke poured into the room. All of the girls were on the floor, coughing and choking. When the smoke cleared, they were surprised to see Professor Merrythought standing in the doorway, looking amazed.

"Miss Guernsey, what is the meaning of this? I could hear your shouting all the way outside of the tower entrance! I expect better of Ravenclaws!"

Bertie could hardly speak, she was so angry. "Professor, I'm sorry to disturb everyone, but I can't take Mildred any longer!" she sputtered. "She's rude to everyone, she's particularly nasty to Olivia, and she just threw the Christmas present that Olivia gave her outside the window! It was a Muse Lily! I'm sorry, but something has to be done about this rooming situation. We can't live like this any longer."

Professor Merrythought whirled around and faced Mildred. "Is this true, Miss McFadden? Did you just throw a Muse Lily outside the window?"

Mildred faced her head of House defiantly. "Yes I did, Professor, and I'd do it again! I'm tired of everyone saying how wonderful Olivia is; she's a hindrance to everyone else! She can't keep up in classes, so Professor Dumbledore gives her private lessons! I won't pretend to be nice to her! And as for the rest of this room, they think they're so wonderful, always laughing and studying together and never considerate of anyone else. Isn't there anywhere else I could room, Professor? Who wants to hang around with Mudbloods and fools?"

Olivia was afraid for a moment that Professor Merrythought would explode. The veins in her neck stood out, and her gray robes looked like storm clouds. Before she said anything, the teacher stalked over to Mildred's window, and looked down. There, she did indeed behold the sad remains of a flowerpot, dirt, and a few leaves. As she turned from the window, the room became deadly quiet. When she spoke, her voice was low, cold, and frightening.

"Miss McFadden, you and Miss Guernsey will both be receiving detentions for your outrageous behavior. I don't care how provoked you are, drawing wands against your dormitory mates is absolutely against the rules of this school. I believe that our caretaker, Lobelia Filch, would enjoy having some helpers when she washes the third floor windows tomorrow. You will be doing that, without any magic or any insolence of any kind." Bertie looked at the floor, chastised, but Mildred continued to stare at the professor defiantly.

"As for the housing situation, the Sorting Hat placed all of you in Ravenclaw, and you will all stay in Ravenclaw. In addition to this, the students stay in the same dormitory with the other students of their own age, and no change is made unless for extraordinary circumstances. Therefore, you girls will be together for the next six and a half years of your magical educations. I suggest that you learn to accept each other, and get on with it. If you cannot be friends, then work out some rules to keep this sort of incident from ever happening again. If I ever have to come in here and break up a fight again, _all_ of you will be suspended, no matter who is fighting. Is that understood?" The girls nodded. But the professor wasn't finished. She turned to Olivia.

"Miss Price, have you ever, intentionally or unintentionally, annoyed Miss McFadden in any way? Have you ever troubled with her belongings, or taunted her? Can you think of anything at all?"

Olivia shook her head vehemently. She drew out her slate, which read, _"I've never intentionally bothered her, professor, and I can't see what I've done unintentionally that might have caused trouble."_

Professor Merrythought nodded, and then turned to Mildred. "Miss McFadden, do you believe that Miss Price has ever done any thing that could be construed as malevolent or rude?"

Mildred tossed her hair. "She's always trying to get on my good side, professor. She won't leave me alone, always offering her help and asking me to sit with her little group. It's disgusting."

"Humph. I don't see what you're complaining about then, Miss McFadden, if all Olivia and the other girls were doing was asking you to join them. I am positively astounded that you would call any of your dorm mates either a Mudblood or a fool. I am ashamed that those horrible words ever passed your lips. As additional punishment for your cheek and bad attitude towards others, I am giving you lines and a further detention. You will write two hundreds times without magic, 'I must not be saucy towards any professor or student.'" Mildred scowled alarmingly, but Professor Merrythought wasn't finished, apparently.

"Your second detention will be to go through one whole week spending all of your time exclusively with all of the girls in your dormitory. You will eat with them, walk with them, study with them, and do all of your extra activities with them. Not once, through the whole week, are you allowed to call anyone names of any kind, or to be sullen or rude. Be warned, I will know if you do."

Mildred looked amazed. She seemed to think that silence would be the better part of wisdom in this case. Professor Merrythought turned and stalked out of the dormitory, muttering under her breath.

A deadly silence filled the room after her departure. Mildred was the first to move. She turned and walked towards her bed and began to unpack her trunk. Her face was twisted into the ugliest frown that any of the girls had ever seen. The ice that filled the room began to nervously break up as Viola and Anita started to talk, but the tension that filled the room was still there.

Mattie and Olivia passed each other significant looks. This time, what Mattie was thinking could be seen as clearly as Olivia's could. _This week is going to be terrible, if we have to spend all that time with her!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Professor Merrythought came for Bertie and Mildred that evening, who didn't return to the dormitory until after midnight. They stumbled in, tired and sore after having cleaned windows for four hours. Viola had warm water and essence of rose waiting for the girls' blistered and aching hands to soak in. Bertie thanked her, while Mildred remained silent. However, they were all surprised when she used the potion anyway, and everyone went to bed without a fuss.

Olivia lay in her bed, her mind whirling from the odd day. It had been wonderful to see Bertie and Anita again, but the fight with Mildred left her confused. Finally, the long day caught up with her, and she went to sleep.

Almost immediately, a swirl of colors and flashes of images flooded her mind. The small part of her that was aware groaned when she realized that she was going to dream the same dream yet again. Suddenly, a pattern arranged itself from the sights and sounds that flooded her, but they still seemed distorted. Olivia watched, breathless, as a few things became clear to her.

A little boy in front of a swing set, screaming. There was another child, a girl, writhing on the playground dirt in pain. Someone incredibly tall was standing over both children, his clothing dark, and his face was laughing. She seemed to see all of this through a curtain of leaves. Suddenly, there was a face near hers, and a deep voice speaking to her, cold and clear. Then pain, so much pain…

Olivia jolted bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. Her hip ached as it did sometimes after she had been outside in the cold or when rain was coming, and her tremors shook the cat at her feet awake. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, reminding herself that it was all a dream. After getting a drink of water from the silver pitcher under her window, she sat for a while looking at the stars, until she felt so sleepy that she barely made it back to her bed again, and dreamt no more.

Classes started the next day. Nothing was said as Mildred joined the other girls for the walk down the stairs. Bertie, at least, seemed ready to bury the hatchet after having done a detention with the other girl, and did her best to bring Mildred into their bright conversation. The other girl, prohibited from her rude answers, replied with a few short words, but at least they weren't snappish. She ate breakfast with the other girls, and walked to class with them. All in all, they considered this a vast improvement.

Classes went well; in Charms, they did a review of what they had learned before the break, which was a lot of fun. Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts all went well, but nothing extraordinary happened. At dinner, a prefect brought Olivia a note, which read:

**Would a lesson this evening be satisfactory to you? If so, meet me tonight in the Charms classroom at eight o'clock.**

**-Professor Dumbledore**

Olivia smiled, happy at this new development. It would be good to spend some time with Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps their lessons would tire her out enough so that she wouldn't dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night before her lesson, the girls went outside onto the grounds to look at the stars, Mildred tagging along on their heels. Olivia took out her telescope, and let everyone look through it. The night was still, the sky perfectly visible, and the stars shown brightly through the cold crisp air. Feeling peaceful, the girls stood together in silent communion. At one point, Olivia looked back at Mildred, and smiled inwardly. The girl was gazing up at the sky with an expression of awe and wonder at the sight, and she stood shoulder to shoulder with Bertie.

Eventually, Olivia slipped away to go back up to the castle, leaving her telescope with the other girls. She tripped through the door and saw Professor Dumbledore pacing in front of the bookcases, looking troubled. He didn't appear to notice her entering, so she walked quietly up to him, and tapped him on the arm. He jumped, and then relaxed when he saw that it was her. "Good gracious, Olivia, you gave me a bit of a fright!"

She smiled and looked apologetic. Her teacher chuckled, and said, "No need to apologize, I was the one who wasn't paying attention." He walked over to the classroom's fireplace, and stood in front of it. Olivia followed him, drawing out her wand. He began to speak. "Olivia, I've decided that it's high time that we start doing a little work with fire. I understand that you've already learned to conjure a few forms of it?" Olivia nodded. "Well, today we're going to work with actually handling the fire with magic, and transporting and making things with it. As long as you have a wand and the ability to make fire, you will never be without a weapon. Shall we begin?"

He began by having her conjure a normal fire for the grate, which she did. Then, he began to teach her about other kinds of fire. Finally, he said that it was time for her to learn to throw the fire. He demonstrated by pointing his wand at a table, and from his wand shot a purple flame, which instantly consumed the table. Waving his wand, a new table appeared in place of the other.

"There, Miss Price. The incantation is _incendio_, but you must not think of conjuring the fire, because then all that will happen is for a single flame to appear at your wand tip. You must concentrate very hard on what you wish the fire to accomplish; this type of skill is driven by the need, not by the words. Then, you will say the incantation, and direct your fire at this new table. I do not wish for it to be consumed, as mine was. Instead, I wish you to use the fire to make the table glow red, but not be burned."

Olivia was confused. What kind of fire would make a table glow, but not be burned? Still, Professor Dumbledore had never led her wrong before, so she rolled up the sleeves of her robe, and pointed her wand at the table. She closed her eyes, and pictured a table glowing red in her mind, until the image seemed to block out even the sight of her eyelids. Without opening her eyes, she suddenly screamed mentally, _Incendio!_

She heard a roar of flames, and her eyes shot open to see whether she had done the task correctly. A smile overtook her face as she saw a blue fire on the table, and it was not being consumed. A stern look of concentration took over, as she prodded and directed the odd fire, until she saw that the table was glowing. She automatically extinguished the fire in her mind, and a red glowing table was left. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward, and with a swish of his wand, the red glow was gone and the table was left unhurt. He stepped forward to examine it, and turned to face his pupil.

He smiled. "Well done, Miss Price! I would say that you hold a distinct talent for fire."

Olivia gave a wry smile when she remembered the trouble that she had had in forming ice in Charms the week before Christmas. Perhaps she held a distinction for fire, but couldn't work with ice. Everyone had their limits. Professor Dumbledore gave her a few more instructions, and then let her leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Olivia dreamed her nightmare again. And as she thrashed under the covers of her bed, she suddenly realized that she wasn't afraid of the pain that the man inflicted. She was afraid because she had the feeling that she knew the children and the man in the dream, and to have something like that which she couldn't remember was the most terrifying thing of all.


	15. Partners in Pain

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: I do hope that this wasn't _too_ predictable. I wrote this some time ago, and I don't think I would do this now. I decided to keep it in this update just for history's sake, however. Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

January, then February and March flew by for the pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Olivia was somewhat saddened as she realized that the end of term was fast approaching, and that summer with all of its separations was coming soon.

However, things had gotten better in their dormitory. After having been forced to spend every waking hour of a solid week with her dormitory mates, Mildred had become much more likeable. She still wasn't completely friendly all the time, but she certainly wasn't rude to the same degree that she had been. She did occasionally eat meals with the other girls, and whenever they walked outside to observe the stars, she was eager to join them. She had appeared to have become a little fond of Bertie; Olivia suspected that it was because Bertie had stood up to her. In some odd way, the saucy Muggleborn had earned Mildred's respect. Mildred having a supposed "Mudblood" for a friend was the best scenario that Olivia could think of.

Her lessons with Professor Dumbledore galloped ahead; soon, Olivia was forming objects using just a few pieces of metal and the fire from her wand. One day, Professor Dumbledore brought in a lovely piece of cherry wood, and by using a pink fire, Olivia was able to carve the wood into a bench for Madame Galen's office. After examining the intricate swirls and cuts that Olivia had made with the flames, Professor Dumbledore smiled and gave Ravenclaw House fifteen points for her work.

Olivia lived on in complete ignorance about a conversation that had taken place just after Christmas between Madame Galen and Professor Dumbledore. On a wintry night, the nurse had come to see the professor, and plunked herself down in an armchair. She looked seriously at Professor Dumbledore, clasping her hands firmly in her lap.

"What can I do for you, Nightingale?"

Madame Galen smiled gently at the professor, but was sternly professional the next moment. "I've come to see you about Olivia."

A frown furrowed Professor Dumbledore's brow. "What's wrong? Am I working her too hard in lessons? Is her hip bothering her?"

"No, no, no, Albus. If you didn't work her hard in lessons, she would be bored out of her mind. I think Olivia to be the brightest pupil Hogwarts has seen since you. No, I want to talk to you about her voice."

"What about it? Have you discovered something?"

Madame Galen nodded. "In a way, yes, I believe that I have. When she was in the hospital wing for the broken hip, I seized the opportunity and extensively examined her throat, brain, lungs, chest, and mouth-everything that physiologically affects making noise. What I found has puzzled me, and I've been working ever since, trying to find an explanation."

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, tense. "What puzzled at you? Did you find something abnormal?"

"No, Albus. The surprise was that nothing is wrong! There is no physiological reason for Olivia to be mute. All of her organs, her throat, everything is in perfect working order, as healthy as what you or I have. I'm absolutely baffled; there is no physical explanation for it, Albus! That is what has confused me."

Dumbledore leaned back, looking sad and troubled. "Do you believe that she cannot speak because of something to do with her mind, then, Nightingale?"

She nodded. "That's the only explanation I can find, Albus. I've looked everywhere else. One of the terms for this type of condition is _hysteria_, when a traumatic event causes a normal functioning unit to stop working. I believe that something happened at some point in Olivia's life that caused her pain or distress, and that has impeded her ability to speak. Unfortunately, there is very little I can do for her, if it is an emotional problem. Magic can do much with the body, but hardly anything with the mind or spirit. Therefore, all we can do is to try and find out what caused her condition, and see if that can guide us in any way.

"I've been going back though our records, trying to find any clue as to what it might be. I've sent owls to the Ministry of Magic, requesting for them to send me whatever records the Muggles might have on Olivia and her family. There is nothing, Albus. _I can find nothing at all_. No incident, no illness, no death in her family. There are no tragedies I can find. The worst thing in her family history was an uncle who died when a bookshelf fell on him. That is, nothing tragic until her parents died suddenly, of course, and she was mute before that. I'm completely puzzled."

Dumbledore stood up, and started to pace. He spoke softly as he walked pack and forth, saying, "What do you suggest we do, Nightingale? Do we ask her?"

"I don't think that would help. If a specific incident triggered her dumbness, then probably the same incident caused Olivia to block that time from her mind. She probably is incapable of remembering it, although it is possible that she dreams about the incident sometimes. That has been known to happen. The only thing we can do is make sure that she knows that she is secure at Hogwarts. Sometimes, when a child feels secure in an environment, that sense of safety will prompt the recessed memory from the mind. Sometimes another stressful event can have the same effect. Therefore, we can only wait. I just thought you should know."

Ever since this conversation, Professor Dumbledore found himself pacing a great deal. In addition to the pacing, people who troubled themselves about this sort of thing noticed that the Transfiguration professor was sending a vast amount of owls which returned with huge parcels that were wrapped in brown paper. If they could have seen through the brown paper, parchments, newspapers, and photographs would have met their eyes.

Professor Dumbledore was searching for the truth. And he wasn't going to stop looking until he found it. A little girl's voice depended on it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

April arrived, and with it came laughter. On April first, the Jordan brothers went all out in the joke department. All of the soap in the bathrooms became too slippery to be handled. Students and teachers alike could be seen fumbling along the corridors in dressing gowns and bathrobes as the soap kept slipping and sliding from their fingers. The breakfast porridge, when ladled into bowls, suddenly transfigured into spaghetti noodles. Yellow bird went shrieking along the halls, and the ceiling of the Great Hall began to snow, instead of showing the brilliant sunlight outside.

When the two boys were confronted by a menacing Professor Lestrange and a laughing Professor Davies, they lifted their wands together, and a huge banner appeared behind the staff table. "April Fools!" it cried, with the four animals of Hogwarts crawling over the letters. The banner had to be taken down, however, when the Hufflepuff badger and the Slytherin snake began to fight, and the Ravenclaw eagle went screeching around the head of the Gryffindor lion. After this, it was rumored that the brothers were being forced to mow all of the extensive lawns of Hogwarts with only the use of a small band of ants at their disposal. This report could have only been an exaggeration, but the other students certainly wouldn't put it past Lobelia Filch. Needless to say, no other April Fools pranks were pulled. None of the other students want to prune Hogwarts' roses with only a few garden slugs. After all, some of those roses bit…

As for Olivia, her days were wonderful and full of learning. Her nights, however, were a different story. Her nightmares were getting increasingly worse, and once she shook and trembled in her bed hard enough to wake Mattie, who after waking the terrified girl from her nightmare, had sat up and rubbed Olivia's back until she fell back to sleep. Olivia began to grow pale and dark circles began to blossom under her eyes as night after night she got no rest.

Many times, she just stayed awake reading in the common room all night so that she wouldn't have to see the screaming children writhing in the dirt again. Madame Galen asked her repeatedly what was wrong during their visits, but the red-headed girl would shake her head, smile, and then change the subject.

Olivia believed that she was having nightmares because of the coming stress of exams and Professor Emelius' trial. It was looming closer and closer, and she had never dreaded anything so much.

To keep from thinking about the trial, she threw herself into her schoolwork, spending hours at a time perfecting spells, potions, and incantations. Her music continued to improve as well, for she spent as many as four hours every afternoon in the Room of Requirement.

May passed, and then June entered the castle along with a heat wave. The students, sticky with sweat under their black robes, continued to prepare for the examinations that were coming with unbearable speed. Olivia's were set to begin on June 11th, and thankfully, her last would be June 14th, which meant that the trial would not interfere with the exams.

On the night of June 10th, Olivia went to bed, determined to banish her nightmares and get some much needed rest. But the moment her mind entered its sleep cycle, the images and frightening sounds immediately began their rounds in her mind.

The man in black, standing over two children. The boy, screaming while the little girls writhed in agony. The man laughing, and turning to look into the shadows where Olivia hid. Stepping towards her, speaking, and then the mind-numbing pain…her vision was becoming blurred, the sound went in an out…suddenly, a shout broke through the cacophony of images and sounds that threatened to take over her mind.

"Olivia! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" Somebody was shaking her, and it hurt her sore body. Olivia felt like she was swimming out of a deep pool, and she broke through with the surface with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed. Her eyes were so blurred with tears for a moment that she couldn't recognize who was with her. When she had wiped her sweaty and salty face off on her bed sheet, Olivia looked to see who had woken her. She started when she realized that it was Mildred.

The bigger girl looked concerned and bewildered as she hesitantly patted the mute girl on the back. "Come on; let's go down to the common room before we wake everybody else up. They must have been really tired to not hear all that. I'm not ready to go back to bed yet, and neither are you. Come along, now."

Olivia shakily got out of bed, but she was having trouble walking. She was sore, and her legs kept seizing up. Mildred put an arm under Olivia's, and helped her out of the dormitory and down the stairs. She was surprised to feel how strong Mildred was, but even more surprised to realize how gentle she was despite the strength. They got down to the common room, and Mildred put Olivia into an armchair, and after having started a fire in the grate with her wand, sat down beside her.

Silence reigned over the next few minutes, and Olivia felt herself calming down. She had grabbed her slate as she was leaving the room, and she pricked it up now. It immediately said, _"Thank you, Mildred. I'm sorry that I woke you. Were you sleeping badly, too?"_

Mildred snorted. "You're worried about me, when you were the one who was thrashing so hard that the whole bed was moving? That must have been some dream. Are you all right now?"

Olivia nodded. "_Yes. I was just having a nightmare. I'm just glad I didn't wake the whole house. Did I wake you up?"_

Mildred looked down into her clasped hands. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't asleep, anyway." She looked troubled, and Olivia realized that her face didn't look as hard and as distant as it normally did. Was her guard finally down?

Tentatively reaching out with a hand, Olivia brushed Mildred's arm. "_You look sad. Want to talk about it?"_

A small piece of the armor reappeared as Mildred looked up fiercely. "I'll tell you what was keeping me up if you'll tell me what you keep dreaming. This isn't the first time you've woken me up; you've been having those bad dreams since Christmas. What's going on?"

"_I suppose that it would be silly if it didn't scare me so badly. I keep having this same nightmare over and over again that a man is hurting a little boy and girl. Then he sees me, and talks to me, and then I'm in pain. My vision gets blurred, and I start hurting so badly that I wake up. I'm always sweating and sore, like I'm really being hurt. I don't know what it's about; I just know that it scares me._"

"Is that why you've been reading in the common room, to keep from dreaming? You've been looking so tired."

Olivia nodded. "_There, now that I've told you what I haven't told anybody else, what's been keeping you awake?"_

Once again, silence filled the room. Mildred's face displayed all sorts of emotions, and Olivia knew that she was fighting with herself about whether to tell Olivia or not. Finally, a decision was reached, and to Olivia's complete and total confusion, the other girl began to cry.

"I'm scared. The term's almost over, and then I have to go back home. Oh! How I wish I didn't have to! I'm miserable there, just miserable." Olivia stood up, and tentatively put an arm around the girl, who just sobbed harder. "I come from a pureblood family, but we're poor. Father used to be kind, and I always loved to be around him. But ever since we lost all our money, he's starting drinking. We barely had enough galleons to get my schoolbooks. Now, he's drunk almost all the time. When he sees me, he gets so angry because I'm not in Slytherin, like the rest of the family was. He was so furious with me at Christmas that I didn't know what to do."

She turned and looked straight into Olivia's eyes. "I'm so sorry that I've been horrible to you and the other girls. I never minded you being from a Muggle family, honestly I didn't. But papa said that I had to do my best to get transferred to Slytherin, and that I should be ashamed to be in the same dorm with the rest of you. He made me so confused for a while that I thought he was right. So then, when I saw the Muse Lily, I was angry because I realized that he was wrong, and I got so confused that I lost my temper. Then when I had to spend so much time with the rest of you, I realized that you were the kind of girls that I wanted to be with, and I hated the way I had been acting.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin, I like being a Ravenclaw. All you girls are so lovely, and I want to be a part of your group. But I don't know if I can. Maybe it's like being a pureblood-meanness is hereditary or something."

Olivia finally understood Mildred's actions. She had been afraid, and people do strange things when they are afraid. She now began to hug Mildred genuinely, trying to offer the sobbing girl some strength and support. Mildred continued to speak.

"Now, the term is almost over, and I'll have to go home and spend two whole months with my family. I don't know what Father will do, especially when he finds out that I can't get transferred to Slytherin…what?" Mildred stopped when Olivia's slate waved insistently in her face. She picked it up, and looked at the words that were shining clearly there.

"_Mildred, I can't talk, and I'm from a Muggle family. But I don't want you to be afraid. I want you to come home with me for the summer. I live with a guardian, and I would be dreadfully lonely there by myself. Maybe we could read together, and play and have a good time, and become friends."_

Mildred wiped her eyes. "You mean it, Olivia? You would do that for me, after I've been so mean to you?"

Olivia nodded firmly. "_Of course I mean it. I want you to be my friend, and I would never want you to be in a place where you were mistreated. I can't say that my guardian is exactly the most exciting person on the planet, but I could guarantee that we would have a good time. Will you come?"_

"Oh, I'd love to!" Mildred threw her arms around Olivia, and for a brief moment, the two girls found peace with each other. More importantly, they had discovered friendship. But Olivia had one more question.

"_Mildred, do you think I could call you Millie? Mildred is kind of a hard name, but Millie is fun and intelligent, just like you. Would you mind?"_

A few more tears slid out of Mildred's eyes, but they were gentle and healing. "Millie. That's what my father called me when I was little, when we were happy. Yes, I'd love to be Millie again."

Then Olivia and Millie went back up to bed, arms around each other, and both slept through the night without a single nightmare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Professor Merrythought's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Millie and Olivia walking down to breakfast the next day together, arm in arm. Millie was talking and laughing with Olivia, and didn't even seem to mind reading the slate. Bertie and Mattie soon joined them, and Millie laughed when she saw their surprised expressions. Neither she nor Olivia explained Millie's sudden turn around, but they agreed to call Mildred by her new name, and went off to class.

The laughing ended when they arrived at the dungeons for their Potions exam. Professor Slughorn marched in, jolly as ever. He asked them to make a Hiccoughing Serum, and stood back to observe. All of the Ravenclaws smiled as they watched Viola confidently light her cauldron fire and measure ingredients.

This exam went fairly well, but Olivia thought her potion turned out a little thick. But she placed it in a vial, corked it, and the girls emerged from the dungeons. Their backs were aching from bending over their cauldrons, and their eyes blinked hard in the bright sunlight as they passed across the courtyard towards the Great Hall to grab a little lunch before their Charms exam.

After this exam, the girls agreed, they didn't like Professor Davies nearly as well. She had requested for them to charm scissors into cutting out shirts, among other things. Anita lost her cool and managed to make her scissors cut out an origami swan with the cloth, instead of the shirt. A Hufflepuff girl made a dress and tried to tell Professor Davies that it was a tunic, but the teacher didn't buy it.

That night they all were studying hard for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology exams, which they took the next day. The girls all became soaked crossing the grounds to get to the greenhouses in a heavy storm, and the Muse Lilies were not inclined towards being repotted; neither were the grouchy beetle leg ferns, which were supposed to move around and crawl on their own accords, but wouldn't on the wet ground.

The next day, the thirteenth, held the Transfiguration exam, and at midnight the Astronomy test. Finally the fourteenth of June arrived, and the only exam left was History of Magic, which everyone had trouble bullying their minds into concentrating for when they thought of their freedom to come the next day.

Olivia, on the other hand, wanted the exams to go as slowly as possible, for every moment that ticked past brought her closer to giving testimony before the Wizengamot about Professor Emelius. Professor Dumbledore called her for a private lesson that night, which she wished for the first time that she could miss. She was so tired from the exams, and she didn't want to practice magic any longer.

When Olivia arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, she didn't know that he felt instant concern when he saw the young student. The black circles under her eyes had gotten darker, and the bones along her face jutted out. Even her red hair looked dull and listless, and the emerald eyes didn't sparkle with their usual gem-like brilliance.

The girl tried to smile and listen attentively as Professor Dumbledore gave her instructions about the trial for the next day. She was to meet him in the Great Hall at eight o'clock in the morning wearing her school robes. She was to bring her wand and slate, and she smiled another wan smile when he wished her a good sleep. She barely remembered leaving his office, and she didn't hear his eagle feather pen begin to scratch busily against a piece of parchment after she left.

Olivia landed in her bed, exhausted and desperate for rest. Of course, she wasn't granted this.

That night, her nightmare was the worst that she had ever had, and a new scene came to her mind. She was playing on a swing with the little boy and girl, and when the man in black came forward, she was afraid and hid in the bushes. When he started to come forward, Olivia finally understood why she kept waking up sweaty. She tried to run, but he easily caught up with her small legs, and caught her. Then the same mind numbing pain came again, and she woke up to find Millie beside her, humming softly.


	16. Courtroom Drama

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Ok, everyone, take a deep breath! Here's the plunge! Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia woke up at dawn on June 15th, the day of the trial. She was feeling extremely conflicted; almost overjoyed because soon the whole sorry business would be over, and so nervous that she felt ill. In fact, it wasn't long until she really did become ill, and was sick in a basin in the corner. Mattie woke up, and hurried over to help her friend.

When the attack was over, Mattie led the shivering girl over to her bed. "Should I call Madame Galen, Olivia? I bet that she has a potion that would help."

Normally, Olivia would refuse this, and soldier on with the upset stomach. But a vision of vomiting on the Wizengamot Council prevailed, and Viola was sent on the errand. While she was gone, Olivia dressed in her black Hogwarts dress and robes, noticing that the house elves must have ironed them to military precision in the night. Anita came over, and offered to do her hair, which Olivia gratefully accepted. While the elegant black girl pulled Olivia's red hair back into an intricately beautiful French braid, Mattie bustled about making the mute girl's bed for her, and Bertie was soon busy packing Olivia a knapsack with her wand, slate, and a book to read in case they had to wait for the trial to start.

Viola returned, bearing a purple crystal vial with clear liquid. "Madame Galen said that you were to take zis and drink until you no longer fill ill, Ohleevea. She also said that she would see you in the Great Hall for ze breakfast 'our." Taking the vial from Viola, Olivia drank, and felt almost immediately better. Her legs stopped trembling, and standing up, she took her bag from Bertie.

All of the girls, including Millie, swept over to Olivia, and a six way hug commenced. Olivia was within the middle of the embrace, and she felt warmed and empowered by her friends' compassion. She started to leave the room, but remembered something that Bertie would not have thought to pack. Olivia swept over to her bedside table, and picked up her phoenix feather. She put it into her robe pocket as she ran to join her friends at the door.

Down in the Great Hall, Olivia saw Professor Dumbledore, Madame Galen, and Robert Potter waiting for her. The nurse swept over to her, and anxiously asked if she as feeling all right. Olivia nodded, smiling reassuringly. Professor Dumbledore nodded at the two students, and said, "Professor Dippet will be unable to attend the trial today. He had a family emergency that he could not avoid, and has therefore sent his written testimony to the Wizengamot.

"Now, I do not wish for either of you to feel nervous. All you have to do is answer the Wizengamot's questions honestly, and allow them to do the rest. Do either of you have any questions?" Olivia and Robert shook their heads. "Good. Then let us proceed. I have ordered special transportation to London, as the Merlin's Omnibus would almost certainly be detrimental to our health." Olivia grinned, remembering her first trip with Professor Dumbledore. "It is awaiting us outside."

Olivia followed her professor, very curious as to what would be taking them to the trail. As they went down the stone steps outside the front door, she suddenly stopped and caught her breath.

There before her stood two black winged horses, tethered to a black carriage with the Hogwarts insignia on it. They were completely black creatures, and terrifying. Olivia thought that there was the distinct feeling of death about them, which she still remembered from the days of her parents' illnesses and demises. She shuddered as the memories flooded her once again.

Robert Potter's reaction to these horses was completely different. "Hey, that's the kind of carriage that brings us to school. I didn't know they could fly as well!" he exclaimed. Olivia stared at him as she wondered if she was going mad. But Professor Dumbledore was shaking his head, and smiling.

"There are two winged horses before the carriage, Robert, but you cannot see them. They are called thestrals, and only those that have seen death can look on them. Do not worry; they are quite swift and dependable. Hop in now, all of you!"

Everyone climbed into the carriage, Olivia trying to shake off the sense of foreboding that had filled her when she saw the horses. With a huge jolt, the carriage was lifted up into the air, and the two students looked excitedly out the window as Hogwarts began to fade away into the distance.

The journey took about an hour, but to Olivia, it seemed like forever. Madame Galen had taken out a book, and Robert and Professor Dumbledore were discussing Gryffindor's recent win of the Quidditch Cup, but Olivia found herself unable to take out her own book to read. She watched the clouds fly by outside her window, and fingered the phoenix feather that rested in her pocket. It seemed to give her strength for the coming ordeal.

Soon, the carriage began to angle down, and Olivia watched as the city of London became clearer and nearer. She turned to look at her teachers, and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore holding his wand and muttering under his breath.

Madame Galen leaned over and whispered, "He's making the carriage and horses invisible for our descent, so that the Muggles can't see us. Look outside; you won't be able to see the thestrals." Olivia leaned out her window, and found that the nurse was correct. The winged horses were completely invisible, as were the sides of the carriage. When she experimentally poked her hand out the window, it too disappeared. Disturbed by the sight, she jerked it back in again.

The horses landed with a soft bump on pavement, and the students and teachers exited. Professor Dumbledore continued to mutter under his breath at the invisible horses and carriage, and Olivia could tell by the sounds that they had lifted off the pavement back into the air. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Galen led them to a telephone booth, where the transfiguration teacher picked up the receiver. He whispered, "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Madame Nightingale Galen, Robert Potter, and Olivia Price here to attend the trial of Everett Emelius by the request of the Wizengamot."

A voice sounded back through the receiver, and four passes suddenly fell with clank out of the telephone. Madame Galen hurried everyone into the telephone booth, which was very crowded, and it began to travel downward into the bowels of the earth. It came to a stop with a bump, and everyone exploded out of the telephone booth, grateful to be where someone else's elbow wasn't in their face or ribs.

Professor Dumbledore signed them in with the guard, and they walked down stairs and across corridors, finally coming to a giant wooden door where a few witches and wizards were gathered around, talking. The two professors walked confidently through, Robert and Olivia following somewhat more timidly. Olivia noticed Robert smoothing his hair, and grinned at the sight. Her smile faded when she saw the room, though.

It was dark, and Olivia felt like the walls were closing in on her. A group of very distinguished looking people were sitting along one wall, and there were many other wooden benches for people to sit on. A witch came bustling up to Professor Dumbledore, and said in a crisp, quick voice, "Professor Dumbledore, I presume?"

"One and the same!" said the professor in his cheery voice. Olivia thought that while it sounded very much out of place, it did lighten the feel of the room. She instantly felt more comfortable, and relaxed a little.

"And this is Madame Galen, and Robert Potter? I am Eunice Kensington, secretary to the Wizengamot. How do you do?" Miss Kensington shook each person' hand as she spoke their name, and then turned to Olivia. "Miss Price, I'm very glad to see you. Thank you so much for offering your testimony, it is essential to our case. Hopefully, this will be over quickly and you won't have to think about it again." Olivia smiled as she shook the brusque secretary's hand, and pulled out her slate.

"_Thank you, Miss Kensington. I hope that I can always be a help to the Ministry of Magic. I appreciate all of you for trying to help me."_

Miss Kensington twisted her face into a smile, which Olivia was pleased to see looked genuine, though hard for the secretary to do. Obviously, court cases were not often amusing. "Not at all, Miss Price. It is our duty. Now, I will show you where you can all sit. You'll need to be close to the Wizengamot, so that they can clearly see and hear you. When your name is called, you will go stand before the council and answer their questions. Miss Price, when it is your turn, the larger chalk board will be brought in as originally discussed, and Professor Dumbledore will join you to read aloud your words. Do you have any questions?"

Olivia and Robert shook their heads, and the small group followed Miss Kensington's unbending form to a few chairs on the front row of the benches right next to the Wizengamot. A few of the council members stopped talking, and looked towards the group. Olivia smiled, and was pleased to see a few people smile back. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…

A bell suddenly rang, and everyone hurried to their seats. Olivia looked around the circular courtroom, and found that every seat had been filled. All eyes were now gazing steadily towards a door, which creaked open with a loud squeal.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her hand closed tightly around the phoenix feather when Olivia's former professor marched through the door between five stern and powerful-looking wizards, all of whom had their wands drawn and ready. They marched the sullen and pale looking Professor Emelius into the courtroom, and sat him down in a chair off to the side. His cold eyes swept the room, and instantly settled on Olivia.

His lips curled in a sneer, and Olivia felt a twinge of pain sweep through her hip and arm, the places that he had injured in his anger. Professor Dumbledore saw Olivia's hand move to her side, and sent an icy glare in Professor Emelius' direction. He didn't seem to notice, and kept staring evilly at his former pupil. She purposely moved her gaze towards the Wizengamot Council, and refused to look in his direction. She felt his eyes follow every move that she made, though.

A wizard dressed in dark blue robes stood up, and said, "This session will now come to order. We are gathered to hear the trial of Everett Emelius vs. The Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The accused is to stand for the charges of Using an Unforgivable Curse, Harming a Child, Endangering Minors, Disobeying Direct Orders from a Superior, Misuse of School Authority, and Blackmail. The Wizengamot Council calls the first witness, Robert Potter, forward."

Robert stood, and walked slowly to stand before the Wizengamot. The council only questioned him for a few minutes about the fight in the hallway. He didn't have much to tell, and was soon being led out of the hall. Madame Galen whispered to Olivia that he was being sent back to Hogwarts by Floo Powder in order to reach his exams in time. Relieved that her fellow student wasn't going to miss his tests, Olivia settled down on her bench as Madame Galen was called to the stand.

The nurses' questioning went on for a lot longer than Robert's had. The council started out by asking her about Olivia in general. The wizard in blue said, "How would you describe Miss Price? Is she a good student?"

Olivia was warmed by Madame Galen's reply. "My views of Olivia are very satisfactory, indeed. I met her before the school year had started, and she impressed me even then with her maturity, her consideration for others, and her wisdom. She is gentle, understanding, and grateful for everything that she is given. She works very hard in her classes, and tries to abide by the rules. She visits me about once a week, and through my conversations with her, I've come to the conclusion that she is one of the brightest children that I have ever met, as well as the kindest." Blushing, Olivia felt very happy until she felt Professor Emelius' eyes on her again. Now, he was looking at her with complete loathing.

The council next questioned Madame Galen about Olivia's injuries, which she described in full. When the Wizengamot asked for her point of view of the hallway fight, Madame Galen said, "It was undoubtedly the most frightening experience I've ever been through, and when someone as old as me says that, you know it's bad. Walking down dark corridors, not knowing if something was going to happen or when the floor was about to collapse under you; terrifying.

"We were almost to the main staircase when we heard that horrid laugh, and saw a swirl of black smoke. When Emelius appeared, Professor Dumbledore tried to neutralize the situation without anyone getting hurt, but Emelius wasn't going to have it. He began to fight Dumbledore while I erected a shield around my two patients, but I didn't have time to do anything else. Emelius sent a Stunning Spell at me, which I was unable to avoid. The next thing I remember, Albus was waking me, and he and Olivia were both standing there, breathing hard. Olivia looked completely worn, like she had just been through an exhausting experience. I noticed when she walked that she appeared to be stiff and sore, and almost unable to stand properly." After answering all of the Wizengamot's questions, Madame Galen returned to her seat and Professor Dumbledore was called to the stand.

A new line of questioning came to him, and it was very surprising to Olivia. The wizard in blue, whom Olivia finally realized to be the prosecutor, first asked, "When did you first meet Everett Emelius?"

Dumbledore smiled, and answered, "I was at school with him briefly at Hogwarts. He was a first year while I was a seventh."

"Did any enmity exist between you then?'

"No, not to my knowledge. I only saw him at the Sorting, and a few times in the corridors. I was busy with my N.E.W.T.'s, and my Head Boyship, and while I had to interact with Everett a few times during the course of my duties as a former prefect, he never seemed like a problem." Olivia was pleased to hear that her hero had been so honored at Hogwarts; both a prefect and the Head Boy!

The prosecutor frowned for a moment, and then asked, "After Hogwarts, when did you next meet Emelius? Back at the school, when you both became teachers?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his great auburn hair, and answered, "No, I met him occasionally while I was out in the world, learning and reading. After graduating Hogwarts, Everett got a job for a magical company that required him to travel a great deal. Every once in a while I would bump into him, and we would chat."

"What was your impression of him at those times?"

"I'm sorry to say not very favorable, but I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. He seemed to contain a hatred and loathing for Muggles, and especially Muggle-born witches and wizards. However, his opinions were hardly rare among the magical community, which at that time was extremely pure-blood based; he could not be considered extraordinary or cruel. I personally was not fond of such an attitude."

"Then when did you next meet him?" The prosecutor leaned forward, eager for Dumbledore's answer.

"I received a letter from the Headmaster, asking that I take the post of Charms teacher at Hogwarts. I accepted, and was very eager to take my place there, as I had a very great affection for the school. When I arrived at Hogwarts, I found that Professor Emelius had been teaching there as Transfiguration professor for some years."

The prosecutor then had something that explained a lot to Olivia. "And were you aware at that time that Professor Emelius had received an official warning from Headmaster Dippet about his treatment towards students? The school governors were made aware of an incident some five years before of Professor Emelius mistreating a Muggle born boy. The records state that Professor Emelius apparently hexed the boy, but was able to escape punishment by saying that the young wizard had first tried to jinx him. Nevertheless, this action was most unbecoming to a Hogwarts teacher, no matter what the circumstances, and Professor Emelius was told that if there was ever another incident of any kind, he would be dismissed and handed over to the Ministry of Magic. What have you to say to that, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment before he answered. "I was aware of that incident, and I must admit that it shamed me. However, Professor Emelius could have been telling the truth, however doubtful his story appeared. I did resolve to keep a close watch on him, for a student certainly does not deserve to be harmed by a teacher, whatever the case may be."

The scratching of many quills went on while the Wizengamot made a note of Dumbledore's answers. They apparently found all this as interesting as Olivia did. However, the prosecutor wasn't done with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, when did you first meet the victim, Miss Price?" Olivia looked up at the sound of her name, and waited eagerly for Professor Dumbledore's answer. Would it be a different one that she thought it would be?

It was. "My first assignment as a teacher of Hogwarts was to go and observe Miss Price, and ascertain if she was truly a witch. If she was, I was given the authority to offer her a place at Hogwarts, and travel with her to the school. When I arrived at Miss Price's home, I was somewhat surprised to discover that both of her parents had died some days before due to illness, and that she was left alone in the world."

"Why were you sent to Miss Price? Why didn't the school send letters, as was its custom?"

"Because of Olivia's muteness and Muggleborn status. It was feared that her parents would not allow her to make her own decision, and as the council knows, the ability to choose is the most integral part of attending Hogwarts. In addition to this, the Prices were even less aware of the wizarding world than perhaps anyone else, and they wouldn't have the first clue as to go about sending her there, let alone getting her school supplies." Olivia nodded. She wondered what her parents would have done if they had received a letter from a school of magic. Probably ripped it apart, or burnt it. The school had been correct in sending a teacher; her parents would never have believed it otherwise.

"So you first saw Miss Price….where, exactly?"

"After finding the Prices' house empty, I tracked them to the cemetery, where I observed Olivia from afar. I only needed a few moments to decide that she was, in fact, a witch. Her strength of will was extraordinary, but so was her grief. It pained me to have to speak of her future on such a day, but we had no time to linger.

"When the funeral was completed, I Apparated to Olivia's guardian's home, a Muggle by the name of Peter Williams. There, I presented my case to Olivia, and she accepted the offer to come to Hogwarts."

Olivia didn't listen to Professor Dumbledore's answers for a bit, because she was puzzling everything out. He had been at the funeral? On that sad day when she had felt completely alone and helpless, he had been there, watchful and supportive. It was almost a relief to realize this.

Then she snapped back to the present as she realized the Professor Dumbledore was being questioned about finding Olivia in the Room of Requirement, and asking her to tell him who had attacked her. He told of Olivia's confession, and then of his own actions.

The prosecutor decided to get a more human approach to this part. "How did you feel, both as a professor and as a person, when you saw that Olivia was more injured than she first seemed? What were your thoughts?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned. "As a teacher, I was angry that any of my colleagues had taken such license with their authority, and injured anyone, let alone a child. Professor Emelius had been given a warning, and the fact that he had not learned from it told me a great deal. As a person, I was furious." To Olivia's disappointment, Dumbledore did not elaborate any further on that.

He went on to tell of taking Olivia to the hospital and then trying to find Professor Emelius' hiding place in the castle. Finally, he too, came to the hallway duel.

"I had almost incapacitated Professor Emelius when he was able to get a Freezing Charm on me. I worked as fast as I could to release myself mentally, but before I could do so, he turned on Olivia.

"He callously used the Cruciactus Curse on her, and I was powerless to stop it. She writhed on the floor, obviously in a great deal of pain. After what seemed like an age to me, it stopped, and she was able to stand.

"I will never forget that moment. This little mute girl, after having been tortured and injured by someone that was supposed to protect her, stood up. She stood, and faced Professor Emelius, straight on. She held her wand before her, and her hand didn't tremble. I could tell what she was thinking at that moment; she was fully prepared to die, to enter the void. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Professor Emelius seemed puzzled by her bravery, and that brief moment of astonishment was enough time for Olivia to do something that would have seemed foolish in any other situation, but in this case, was the perfect action to take. She put the Full-Body Bind on him, and grabbed his wand before he could mentally free himself." Murmurs filled the courtroom at this, and Olivia blushed when she realized that all eyes were on her. Professor Dumbledore smiled widely at this, and continued. "This was such a simple jinx that Emelius wasn't expecting it, and found himself brought down by a first year witch. Of course, the bind couldn't hold him for long, but I was finally able to free myself from the Freezing Charm. I put a Disapparition Jinx on Emelius, as well as bound him in ropes. I revived Robert and Nightingale, levitated the two children back on their stretchers, and had Professor Galatea Merrythought assist them back to the hospital wing while I and a few other professors had Emelius taken to Azkaban."

Silence took the room, and then the prosecutor stood. "The court will take a short recess so that everyone can refresh themselves, and then we will reconvene in order to hear to testimonies of Miss Olivia Price and the accused, Everett Emelius." Another bell rang through the room, and all of the wizards and witches in the room stood and stretched, talking and pouring out of the courtroom. Eunice Kensington bustled over to the Hogwarts group.

"If you'll follow me, we have a room over here equipped with a light lunch for you all." Madame Galen nodded, and stood. Professor Dumbledore fought his way over to them, and the three followed Miss Kensington towards a small door near where the Wizengamot sat, and went through it.

"A light lunch" ended up being what seemed like hundreds of sandwiches, mashed potatoes, cold salad, pumpkin juice, and for desert, apple and cherry pies. A table was set with linen and china, and Professor Dumbledore, Madame Galen, and Olivia sat down and ate with Eunice Kensington, who chattered lightly the whole time. It was far more relaxing than Olivia had been expecting, and she smiled broadly around her ham and turkey sandwich when Miss Kensington described the trial of a wizard that had occurred a few days earlier. He was being put on trial for attempting to breed a mix between a lion and an elephant, but he realized his mistake when the weird creature had tried to jump on him when a mouse had come out the wall. The Wizengamot had been laughing too hard to punish him, and had just given him a fine and a term of incarceration in St. Mungo's Hospital, which he was grateful for due to his crushed toes.

Towards the end of the meal, however, Olivia began to feel frozen to her chair. In just a few moments, she would be sharing her story before the entire Wizengamot, and Professor Emelius' eyes would be on her the whole time.


	17. A Plea for Understanding

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: A shorter chapter, just to keep you from wanting to band-aid your eyes. Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

The bell rang out again, and Olivia and her teachers hurried back out to their seats. She noticed that a gargantuan blackboard had been set up during the hiatus, and she swallowed hard, knowing that her thoughts and words would be there for the entire world to see in a few moments. The Wizengamot filed in, some looking excited, while a few others looking like they would far rather be in bed after their meal. However, they weren't granted this, for the prosecutor was soon saying, "The Wizengamot will now come to order. The next witness to speak will be Miss Olivia Price. Miss Price, if you would come forward, please."

Olivia felt Madame Galen give her hand a squeeze, and then a little push. She stood up, and walked slowly forward to stand before the council. Though she still looked pale and thin, she stood up straight, and looked unblinkingly at the witches and wizards that sat in front of her. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and followed to stand behind his student. The thought that he was there gave her courage, and she handed her slate to the teacher. The prosecutor gave her a small smile before he cleared his throat, and said, "It is mainly on your behalf that we are gathered here today, Miss Price. Are you ready to give your testimony?"

Professor Dumbledore's deep voice rang through the room as he read the words on Olivia's slate, which simultaneously appeared on massive blackboard behind her. _"I am, sir. My only wish is to help the Wizengamot._"

Smiles crossed almost every face, but the prosecutor was now all business. "Thank you, Miss Price. Would you please tell the council of your coming to Hogwarts? What did you feel when you first discovered that you were a witch?"

"_I was amazed. I never knew that I had any magic in me, and it was most thrilling to discover the truth. I had felt so vulnerable, so alone after my parents died, and to know that I had something within me that would always be there, that would help me to survive in the world, was extremely comforting. I was afraid, of course; I didn't know what to expect. But Professor Dumbledore was so kind, and so was Madame Galen. They made sure that I felt at home at Hogwarts."_

"Did your lack of voice give you any anxiety?"

Professor Dumbledore's voice grew warm as he read the words. "_At first it did; I didn't know how I would be able to do my share as a student. How would I even be able to perform the simplest charm, if I couldn't speak? But the school made sure that I would be able to be heard just as much as my classmates were, and soon it didn't even seem to matter that I technically didn't have a voice. I could be heard, and that gave me a freedom that I had never had before. Then I discovered nonverbal spells, and while they were exhausting to perform, I could do it. Professor Dumbledore helped me, and soon I was able to keep up with everyone else."_

"I see. Would you please describe your first encounter with Professor Emelius?"

"_Certainly. I was very excited to be taking Transfiguration. Our first task was to turn a matchstick into a needle…"_ Olivia recounted that first lesson to the council, and of being able to do the tasks that Professor Emelius had assigned to her. Then, she went on to tell about the day that the professor had attacked her. The prosecutor stopped her, and asked, "Why did you lie to Headmaster Dippet? You told him that nobody had attacked you. Why did you do that, when all of the physical evidence pointed towards your story?"

Olivia looked at the ground in shame. "_I knew it was wrong to tell Professor Dippet a lie, but I was frightened. Professor Emelius had just told me that all of the professors resented making concessions to me, and that he wanted to throw me into a mental institution. I didn't trust anyone at that moment, let alone the Headmaster. What if he thought I'd just been making trouble, and threw me out of Hogwarts? I loved it there, and I certainly didn't want to leave. I also didn't want Professor Emelius to get into trouble. Even though I knew that he was completely wrong to think that I would ever cheat on anything, perhaps he was right. Maybe I didn't belong in the magical world, at Hogwarts. I thought that it would be the braver thing to keep the incident to myself, and keep anyone from getting into trouble."_

"But Professor Dippet knew that you hadn't told him the truth. How did Professor Dumbledore convince you to tell what had really happened?"

Olivia swallowed hard, and then her words bloomed on the blackboard behind her, accompanied by Dumbledore's voice. "_Professor Dumbledore told me that all forms of violence were prohibited at Hogwarts. If I kept quiet, and because of my silence someone else was hurt, I would be allowing the cycle of violence to continue. The pain would partly be my fault, and be my own pain. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because I was too afraid to tell the truth."_

"So you knew, or thought you knew, that you could be expelled from Hogwarts, and you still told what happened?"

"_Yes, sir. It was hard, but I remain convinced that it was the right decision."_

Next, Olivia was questioned about her experience in the corridor with Professor Emelius. She told the council of his speech and threats. Finally, the prosecutor said, "Thank you very much for sharing all of this with us, Miss Price. We cannot ask for more. If you would take your seat at this time, please."

She did so, gratefully. As she sunk into the bench, Olivia felt something relax inside her, and felt very close to tears. It had been such a stressful experience, but it was nearly over now. Madame Galen patted the young student's arm, and smiled at her while Professor Dumbledore sat down on her other side. Olivia felt surrounded by the people that cared about her, and felt very safe.

But then, the time came. "The Wizengamot now calls the accused, Professor Everett Emelius, to give his testimony and answer any questions that the council assigns to him. Bring the accused forward, please."

As the prisoner was brought forward, Olivia looked deep into his eyes, and felt alarm. They coldly laughed at her, and Olivia knew two things instantly. This wasn't over, not by any stretch of the imagination. And somehow, Olivia thought that this trial was exactly what he wanted.


	18. Incendio

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Yeah, so I had a lot of trouble from keeping Emelius' speeches from being too cliché' and moronic. I don't think I succeeded…..I've changed some of it, but I've decided to chalk up the bad parts to my own inexperience when I was writing this. It's one of those things I can look at and same, well, you learned something from that, didn't you? Try to be kind, please. Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Professor Emelius stood before the council, not trembling, not even defiant. He looked positively indifferent to the proceedings, like they didn't matter a bit to him. He stood with the attitude of teaching a class that was dull and beneath his interest, merely something to be soldiered through and weathered.

The prosecutor cleared his throat, and began his questioning. "Are you Professor Everett Emelius?"

The professor smiled, and answered in a cold and smooth voice that sent chills down Olivia's spine, "I am that and more, sir."

Murmurs went through the whole courtroom, as the prosecutor looked wrong-footed and tried to recover himself. "I see. And what, pray tell, are you besides Professor Everett Emelius?"

Emelius waited for a moment before answering, to say, "I shall reveal that in my own time."

The prosecutor cleared his throat. "Well, then. Perhaps you'll tell us about teaching at Hogwarts. Did you enjoy it?"

"For a while, it suited my purposes. I would have taught there for some time more if I hadn't been…..apprehended."

"What were your purposes in teaching at Hogwarts, then?" The prosecutor replied hurriedly.

Emelius' voice remained smooth, but there was an undercurrent of malice in it when he replied sarcastically, "Oh, to shape young eager minds, of course. Why else would anyone want to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Indeed. What was your first impression of the victim, Miss Olivia Price?"

An evil grin overspread the professor's face as he answered, "Bright enough, I suppose, for a Muggle, which doesn't necessarily mean anything extraordinary. She obviously didn't belong at Hogwarts, though. Should have stayed with her guardian, where she belonged. I was overruled in this opinion, however, and she was offered a place at the school against my will."

"Did you believe her incapable of performing the necessary tasks?"

"No, I believed her to be incapable of an intelligent thought. Any child that doesn't have a drop of wizard blood doesn't deserve the benefits of being in our world. She was already being a drain on the resources and time constraints of the faculty at Hogwarts, and she couldn't even offer her thanks for any of it. Any child that does not speak is not worthy of my interest or time."

Angry murmurs spread through the room, and a witch sitting near the top of the bowl shaped benches screeched, "Are you going to allow that, prosecutor? Ship him back to Azkaban, the slime!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!" roared the prosecutor. The bell rang again, and everyone quieted down. "Really, professor, did you truly believe her unintelligent, after having performed a nonverbal spell in your classroom?"

Emelius' eyes flicked to Dumbledore's face before he said, "Dumbledore was helping her, of course. He was always quite willing to supplant my authority and would have found it delightful to make the Muggle look smarter than she was."

"Professor Dumbledore was giving Olivia private lessons, that much is verifiable fact. However, he had only helped her with the spells used in his own class at that point, not with any subject matter from your own class."

Professor Emelius shrugged. "It matters not to me. I don't care one way or the other."

The prosecutor's face swelled alarmingly. "If you didn't care, then why did you callously attack her, causing her significant injury and pain?"

"You ask why I attacked her, a measly first year not even worthy all of this attention and angst. I was angered by her, at her presence in this school. She was in my classroom to steal test answers, and I won't allow that, not in my classroom! I simply informed her that such activities were repugnant to me, and reinforced the lesson! I certainly can't help it if she was clumsy enough to fall and I don't care how much she has pulled the wool over everyone else's eyes."

"You certainly were not made the fool five years ago, when you caused a young boy to have one of his legs disappear and reappear at random, which caused him extreme pain and humiliation! That incident is evidence that demonstrates your complete hatred and loathing of all Muggleborns! How do you explain that behavior? Did he deserve it as well?" The prosecutor's angry voice rang through the courtroom.

"I see that I will be forced to explain my purposes to lesser wizards. Very well! For some years before now, I had amused myself by having a little fun with Muggles. They knew then who they were dealing with, for I always showed them before I wiped their memories! They knew my power, and they learned it through the best way-pain. Just as you, all of you shall know my power."

Bangs erupted and ripped through the air. It appeared that Professor Emelius had grabbed one of his guard's wands, and was using it to hex everything in sight. The five guard wizards all fell with cries, and lay still upon the wooden floor. Other wizards were drawing their wands, but Emelius conjured a golden net, and with the stolen wand, threw it over the Wizengamot. It had to have had more powers that just to restrain, for once the net touched them, they all began to gasp like they were having trouble breathing, and one by one, began to collapse.

Madame Galen had thrown Olivia behind her when she had first seen that Emelius was free, and drawn her own wand. Witches were running from the room, but Emelius whirled around, and caused the doors to shut, and the stone ran like liquid and solidified, locking them all in. No one could now escape the room and no one else could get in, and Olivia knew that the blue fence that suddenly appeared around the perimeter of the room would keep any sort of Apparition from happening. The people in the courtroom were completely on their own. Beams of light flashed everywhere, and showed strange facial expressions as people's faces were momentarily lit, then darkened.

Olivia lay behind her bench, watching and trembling with fear. She drew out her own wand, ready to fight if need be. Another golden net flew up in the air, and covered a large part of the audience, and they soon joined the Wizengamot on the floor, breathing and flopping like fish out of water. Soon, the only people still standing were Professor Dumbledore, Madame Galen, and two other wizards who were trying to put jinxes on Grindelwauld.

But they could not. He whirled, flew about, and cursed those around him, and Stunning Spells appeared to only glance off of him, with no effect. Dumbledore cried out, "He's put an Anti-Stunning Spell on himself! Try something else, you're only weakening yourselves!" The two wizards looked puzzled for a moment as their minds imputed Dumbledore's words, and it was long enough for the prisoner. After only a minute, both of the two wizards were down.

Madame Galen was fighting all out now, sending curses, hexes, and jinxes faster than lightning at Grindelwauld. Ropes, chains, and bonds of light all flowed and were conjured by her wand, but it wasn't working. Professor Dumbledore was whirling, his auburn hair like fire around his face. Then, whirling his wand around him like a staff, he brought it down with a boom like thunder. Emelius stopped for a moment, finding himself encased in a box that was as see-through as glass, but looked impenetrable as steel.

"Why, Everett?" Dumbledore cried out, his voice cold but anguished. "Why did you do this?"

Emelius laughed insanely. "I was kept from finishing my tasks years before, Dumbledore, and I was forced to stop my plans for a time. I tired of tormenting Muggles and their idiotic children, and I was ready to break out of that mould."

A sonic boom filled the room, and Olivia fell from the shock wave, feeling like she was going deaf. Smoke filled the room, but as it cleared, she saw Madame Galen lying on the floor, knocked unconscious. Professor Dumbledore had been blown into a wall by the force of the explosion, and had hit his head. He was still moving, but looked groggy. Emelius' voice broke through the smoke. "I broke free of that mould as easily as that steel box you tried to cage me in!" Emelius stood over Madame Galen, his wand upraised. He looked at Olivia as she started to run forward, and said, "Remember me now, Muggle? We met in a situation very similar to this. _Expelliarmus!_"

As her wand was snatched from her hand, as she flew back against the wooden bench, images flashed through Olivia's mind. The professor laughed, and sent a Stunning Spell towards Dumbledore, who was just recovering himself and raising his wand against Emelius. The wizard looked again at his fallen victim, Madame Galen, and raised his wand. He was going to kill the old nurse, was seconds from doing so. There was no one to stop him, no one at all. Except for Olivia, and what could she do, a first year witch without a wand?

Olivia's hand moved before she had even thought about it, moved without knowing if it was the right thing to do or not. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out Fawkes' phoenix feather. As Dumbledore was freeing himself from the Stunning Spell, as only he could, although it would be too late to save Madame Galen, a voice filled the room. It was a voice he thought he would never hear.

_"Incendio!"_ The voice screamed out, loud, angry, but still oddly musical, like the cry of a phoenix. A golden and scarlet object landed before Professor Emelius, who screamed. Fire exploded before him, and the crimson flames licked up towards him. He continued to scream, an awful, wordless scream. For a moment, Dumbledore looked directly into the heart of the flames, and saw that the man within them was burning, being scarred by the fire. Unintelligible words flew from within the flames, and then a blinding flash filled the air as he sent a powerful spell at the little girl and Disapparated. Olivia flew back in the air from the force of the spell as the flames receded, and died. The only things on the courtroom floor now were the victims, and a single, unharmed, phoenix feather. Emelius had escaped once again.

The golden nets holding the Wizengamot and audience faded away, and the people that had been held by them lay still for a moment, breathing hard. Eventually, they looked up, and saw the devastation around them.

There were burn marks along the floor, and all of the benches had been upended. Professor Dumbledore was running, running forward. He leapt over the still and silent Madame Galen, and headed straight for a pile of blackness that lay at the old nurse's feet. It was a child in black robes, and she was lying completely still.

As other witches and wizard leapt forward to help Madame Galen and to melt the doors open again, Professor Dumbledore held within his arms the body of a little girl. Her red hair gleamed like the flames that had filled the room a moment before, and she was burned around her face and arms. By feeling her pulse, the professor knew that she was near death.

A cool feeling of deathly cold came through the room as Dumbledore knelt, still as stone for a brief instant as his mind tried to work through the devastation. The few people that were moving shivered as the cold touched then, and marveled at the strength of Dumbledore's power and emotion to affect them in this way.

But she wasn't dead yet; perhaps he could still save her. Reaching for all of the power that was within him, the professor spoke a spell in a voice that was so potent, so authoritative that even the air in the room seemed to become magically charged. "_Reposum momenta!"_

The girl's breathing slowed as she entered the coma that her teacher had commanded her into, that kept her in that moment right before she died. As Eunice Kensington rushed forward to help Dumbledore, he picked Olivia up in his arms, and Disapparated.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

At St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, Professor Dumbledore stood beside a bed where a team of Healers worked over the body of Olivia. Spells, potions, and charms were placed on the girl, and soon, Dumbledore was able to lift his spell from her. Her breathing became deep, normal, and healing. All of the Healers sighed with relief, and one came forward to Dumbledore. After telling Albus that his name was Theophilus, he began to tell Dumbledore about Olivia's condition.

"I think it will be all right, Albus. She's resting comfortably, though I don't think we'll be able to bring her to full consciousness for a while. You thinking of performing that Reposing Spell saved her life.

"She was covered in burns, but those were fairly easy to treat. One more day of bandages, and they will all be gone. Emelius had sent a powerful spell of some kind at her, which we still can't identify. The symptoms almost look like a poison, but he didn't give her a potion or anything that we could find. Hopefully, we'll be able to find answers when she wakes up. But what almost finished her was exhaustion. We were able to measure her body's energy, and it was completely gone. We don't think it was just the trial that did this to her, though. Just one incident isn't enough to almost kill a girl, no matter how stressful it might be. Any ideas as to what might have caused it?"

Dumbledore sighed, and looked tired. "I don't think she's been sleeping well since Christmas, Theophilus. She looked exhausted before the trial even began, and giving her testimony was very hard on her. However, something happened in that courtroom that even I don't understand completely. When Emelius was just about to kill Madame Galen, Olivia pulled out a phoenix feather, and threw it at him."

"Just throwing a feather would not be enough to ignite it, Albus, even with all of a phoenix's magical properties. However, I know that there was fire because she was covered in burns. Could she have performed a nonverbal spell to intensify the feather's reaction in some way?"

"She didn't perform a nonverbal spell, Healer. She did a _verbal_ one."

Theophilus gaped at the professor. "But our information says that the child is mute. She couldn't have performed a nonverbal spell, especially without her wand, let alone a verbal one."

"But she did. I have been teaching her private lessons, and she shows a particular gift with fire. Just as she threw the feather, she cried out the Incendiary Charm. It was from those words that the feather ignited, catching Emelius full in its wake. He was terribly burned, but he somehow managed to Disapparate."

"Well, an exhausted mute girl without a wand managing to perform a verbal spell would definitely bring her near death, especially a first year witch. I'm amazed that she survived it at all; the sheer amount of energy she had to have put into the spell should have finished her off on the spot. Only very advanced wizards can perform spells without wands voluntarily; I hear that even Headmaster Dippet cannot."

Dumbledore nodded, unwilling to discuss it any longer. "How's Madame Galen?"

The Healer grinned for a moment. "Awake and fussing. She keeps trying to tell the Healers how to do their jobs, and we had to threaten her with another Stunning Spell to keep her from being in here with Olivia. It looks like there's a very strong connection between them."

Albus looked into the distance as he said, "There is….there is indeed. Olivia was willing to sacrifice everything she had to save that nurse. There is a lot of love within her….."

As Healer Theophilus returned to Olivia's bedside, he didn't hear Dumbledore finish his statement. "There is much love there….and power."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Professor Dippet arrived a few moments later, breathless. "Is she all right, Dumbledore? What's happened? I've just come from the Ministry, and they've already got people out there searching for Emelius."

"Olivia will be fine, Headmaster. What about the Wizengamot? All of those people, are they all right?"

Dippet nodded. "They're fine, Albus, just frightened, tired, and sore. A few will need to spend a few hours here at St. Mungo's, but nothing worse. Never mind that, I need information. Is it true, what they've said? Did Olivia speak?"

Dumbledore started to nod, but a sound from Olivia's bed startled him. The little girl, though still deep in sleep, was tossing and turning. The professor shook his head when he realized that she was having a nightmare, but then it happened again. As she writhed on the bed, little moans began to escape her lips. They were audible. It was true, Olivia could speak. The spell, or whatever it was that had been imprisoning her voice, had incredibly been broken.

Tears filled Albus' eyes as he looked down on her form. Her first spoken word had been to save a friend, and now she was frightened, even in sleep. It wasn't fair to her at all. He strode forward to the girl's bedside, and whispered an incantation. She stopped moaning and tossing as she slipped into the pleasant dream that her teacher had sent her.

Dippet stepped forward to stand at Dumbledore's side as the Transfiguration professor stared down at the almost lifeless body of the little girl. "Albus, it's getting very late. You should go back to the school and get some sleep. You can return in the morning."

Normally, Dumbledore would have argued, but the Headmaster was right. He was tired, and there were a few things that needed to be done at Hogwarts. Olivia's roommates would need to be told of her condition, for one thing. He nodded to Professor Dippet, and Disapparated.


	19. The Power of Words

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: The poem within this chapter is really mind, titled "The Unknown Battle." Poetry is my first love, so I couldn't resist from putting that in there. Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Dumbledore reappeared at Olivia's bedside, already tired from having to inform her roommates of her condition and comforting them. They had all been desperately worried at their friend's long absence, and were not reassured when Dumbledore had told them that Olivia would be fine. Under normal circumstance, Albus would have allowed them to come to the hospital to visit their friend, but he thought that the sight of Olivia's still and bandaged body would not be a comforting one to them. He would wait to bring them until she awoke.

Madame Galen looked up as Albus appeared. She was sitting at Olivia's bedside with a book in her hand, which Dumbledore saw was the book that Olivia had given Nightingale for a Christmas present. He smiled slightly, and Madame Galen leaned forward.

"She's resting right now, Albus, but she's still having those nightmares. We're going to have to deal with those when she wakes. And every once in a while, she'll murmur something in her sleep. It's wonderful to hear the voice, but the tones of it frighten me. She sounds afraid."

"What has she said?" he asked.

"Always the same things. 'Don't hurt them' or 'no,' or just vague mutters about pain. It's obviously a recurring nightmare, poor thing. Perhaps that's why she hasn't been sleeping."

"It is. Her roommates say that she hasn't had a decent sleep since Christmas because of a nightmare. Millie was able to tell me all about it." Albus recounted Olivia's nightmare to Madame Galen, who continued to look puzzled. Then, an expression of wonder and deep concentration came to her face as she grabbed her book and flipped through its pages. Reaching a specific page, the nurse's face suddenly appeared startled and frightened. Ignoring Dumbledore's insistent inquiries, she grabbed her wand, and began to murmur words over Olivia. Professor Dumbledore watched her, concerned. Finally, she stood up and looked at the professor with understanding in her eyes.

"Dumbledore! The spell that Emelius sent at her before he Disapparated! I've discovered what it is. The Healers have said that the effects were like poison, right? He's sent a spell at her that's forcing her to relive this nightmare over and over again in her mind! It's like slow torture, basically. No wonder she still looks so tired; trying to fight the nightmare is sapping her strength! If we don't stop it, she could go insane, perhaps even die." Albus immediately called in the Healers, who gathered around Olivia's bed once more.

Deep in sleep, Olivia was afraid. She was still in the same horrid nightmare. The pain never seemed to end, and she couldn't escape the screams and cries of the children who writhed in the dirt. She felt like she would go mad soon, for her mind couldn't hold up against the abuse much longer. Why couldn't she die, and escape the pain? It would be a relief.

Then a clear voice broke through her mind and the angry screams within it calmed and quieted. Olivia was puzzled, but the part of her that was rational understood that the words that the voice was speaking were magic, and that it was cleaning away the nightmare. For a moment, the nightmare was gone, and the only thing that she heard was the voice, speaking in a powerful and masterful tone. Then, her mind was completely quiet and peaceful, and she sunk into a real sleep, such as she had not had since before Christmas.

The Healer straightened up over Olivia's bed, setting his wand aside in evident exhaustion. Olivia was visibly more peaceful, and a small smile was on her lips. The Healer's face was tired but happy as he turned to face his audience. "You were right, Nightingale, it was a dream. Well, more like a dream wrapped up in a poison. If she had been much longer in that cycle, we would have lost her forever to either insanity or death. Cleaning it away was difficult, but possible. She's in a recuperative sleep now, and I'd say the worst is over. We should be able to revive her tomorrow or the day after, once she's recovered some of her strength."

Professor Dippet sighed. "Thank you, Healer Theophilus. That's wonderful news. Keep us informed of her condition, by all means. We must return to the school now. One of us will come back tonight to check on her."

"Fine, fine, Headmaster. We'll see one of you tonight, then. Have a good day." Healer Theophilus turned, and strode away, obviously looking for a place where he could crash and get some sleep.

Olivia stretched underneath warm, soft covers, and thought about opening her eyes. She was so comfortable that she seriously contemplated simply reentering her sleep again. She let out a breath in contentment, and stopped short when she realized that a sound had escaped with the air. Had she just sighed, audibly?

Her eyes flew open, and she looked around her in fear and puzzlement. This wasn't her dormitory, and it wasn't the hospital wing of Hogwarts! Where was she, then?

"Calm down, dear, you're all right." Olivia looked to her side, and relief coursed through her whole body. It was Madame Galen!

Olivia's eyes flew around the room, looking for her slate. The nurse smiled and handed it to her. "Is this what you're looking for? Not that you'll need it anymore, of course." Olivia flashed the nurse a look that asked, plain as day, _what do you mean?_

Madame Galen's smile almost spread from ear to ear. "You can talk, love. You've been saying a lot of things in your sleep. Why don't you try to say something now?"

Olivia's mind raced. It couldn't be true, surely it couldn't. For the moment, she had completely forgotten about the trial, and all that she had discovered there. Then, Olivia remembered deciding something when she was very young. If she ever did speak, she wasn't going to say anything stupid for her first words. It would be memorable, not mundane. Then something that she had written just after her parents' deaths returned to her and the words swelled up inside her.

Madame Galen waited, hoping that Olivia would still be able to break past the barrier in her mind that had held her voice captive all the years of her life. Then, to her utter amazement, Olivia opened her lips and sound issued from them.

They weren't words; Olivia was singing. Her first words, besides the ones that she had said in sleep and at the trial, were not words at all, but a song. It was a lovely song, and it spoke of stars, sacrifice, and rebirth. Afterwards, Madame Galen tried to write them down, and this is as close as she remembered it.

_It must be so hard to shine on high,_

_In danger of falling from the velvety sky_

_To offer yourself in total sacrifice_

_When no other gift would ever suffice._

_The stars place themselves between us and the night_

_And continue to shine with a glorious light_

_Arms spread out in total acceptance_

_As they sing while performing their cosmic dance._

_Yes, it takes great bravery to continue on_

_When dark is coming, and day is done_

_Knowing that one day your time would come_

_To fall from the sky, and leave your home._

_Still, I will follow in the star's glowing wake_

_And will be brave with every breath I take_

_For when a star falls, the darkness must flee_

_And another star soon joins the night's harmony._

Madame Galen was hardly aware of the tears that flowed down her face. She leaned forward, and clasped the girl close to her heaving bosom. "You're alive, my dear. You are my star. You placed yourself between me and the darkness of death, and lit everything with the light of fire. You were almost consumed in the flames, just as a star burns as it falls from the sky, but the sacrifice didn't matter to you. That's love, dear, and while music is a powerful magic, love is the most powerful of all."

As the two witches clung to each other, neither saw a wizard standing in the doorway. Professor Dumbledore had heard it all, and could hardly stand for his emotion. He turned, and leaned on the wall outside the door. For a brief while, he had been afraid for Olivia. The power that she had displayed in the courtroom boded for quite a future for her…he was afraid because he didn't know what such power would mean to her once she was more fully aware of it. Would she use it for good, or for evil means? But now, he wasn't afraid. She would be just fine, like the stars above are fine as they twinkle bravely down into the night.


	20. Saying GoodBye

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

Note: Ahh, the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story! It's continued in "Let Friendship Be My Magic. I don't have it re-updated as of yet….it's been modified, just not put on this website yet. I hope to do that this weekend. Please stay with Olivia and her story! Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………

The Healers kept Olivia in St. Mungo's for two more days after she woke, and she used the time to become accustomed to speaking. The return of her speech had been kept a secret from her roommates, and she still smiled every time she thought about their first visit to her in the hospital. They had poured into the room, and for a few moments, everyone was so busy hugging everyone else that nothing at all got said. Then Bertie and Millie both sat down at the foot of Olivia's bed, and Anita, Viola, Mattie, and Mattie's sister Mary sat down in chairs around her bed. Millie handed Olivia her slate, and said, "How are you feeling, Olivia? We've missed you so much!"

Olivia tried to decide how long she was going to keep up the façade of still being mute, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She took a deep breath, and said "I feel fine!"

Pandemonium ensued, during which there was much squealing, shouting of questions, laughter and tears. Finally, calm was restored by Mary having purple sparklers explode from the end of her wand, which so surprised everyone that they stopped talking. During the silence, Mary seized the opportunity, and asked, "But Olivia, how did this happen?"

Olivia sobered, wondering if the time to divulge her long-held secret had come; somehow, though, she didn't want to say what she had finally discovered without Professor Dumbledore being present. "I think I finally under what happened, why I was mute, but it's complicated. I wanted to have Professor Dumbledore and Madame Galen in on this conversation. Did you girls see then around anywhere?"

"I think I saw them outside talking with Healer Theophilus. I'll go check, wait just a minute!" Anita popped up out of her seat, and dashed out the door, to return a few seconds later with both Professor Dumbledore and Madame Galen in tow. "Here they are, and now you can tell us what happened!" Anita cried. "Why can you speak now? Did the Healers cure you?"

Olivia waited while Professor Dumbledore conjured armchairs for himself and Madame Galen, and both teachers sat down, listening intently. "No, they didn't, Anita. They helped, but it was the stress of Madame Galen almost getting killed that did the rest. That and Professor Emelius being there, at the trial."

"But Olivia, what does Emelius have to do with your being mute?" Bertie asked.

"I suppose it's all wrapped up in my dream. You know all about it, right?" Everyone nodded. "I finally realized that it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory, and I've been sitting here in this bed trying to remember it all. I think I finally do now. When I was very young, Mummy and Daddy would let me go across the street to play at a park. It had swings and sand pits, and all sorts of lovely things to play with. Lots of other children played there, and I enjoyed it. There were two children in particular that I liked very much, a brother and sister; twins, I believe. Their names were Emily and Bryan.

"One day, I went across to the park as usual. It was just Emily, Bryan and I there, and we had a glorious time playing on the swings. I must have been three, and I hadn't spoken anything yet. Mummy and Daddy were just started to get worried about me, but being mute never came into the picture. They thought I was just slow in that one area, because I was walking and running and playing just like every other child of my age.

"Bryan and Emily's mother was friends with my mother, so they often had tea together while we played. So on that day, I was playing with Emily in the sand pit while Bryan took a turn with the swing, when a strange man appeared. He was dressed in a black suit, and his eyes looked cold and hard. I was frightened of him, so I ran and hid in a bush.

"The dark man took out what I thought then was just a stick, but I know now that it was a wand. He pointed it at Bryan, and he suddenly fell out of the swing and hurt himself; I remember his arm hanging at a strange angle, so I think it was broken. Then, the man in black pointed his wand at Emily, and she fell to the ground and screamed and screamed like she was being beaten. I was so afraid I couldn't move, so I just crouched in my bush and tried to stay quiet.

"After a few minutes, Emily stopped screaming and just lay there in the dirt, and her silence scared me more than her screams had. Then the man turned towards the bush where I was hidden, and started to walk towards me. He had seen me, of course, and I was very frightened. I tried to run, but of course my little legs were no match for him. He caught up with me, and threw me to the ground. Then he leaned over, and put his face quite close to mine.

"I'll never forget those words again. He said, "Never say a word about this to anyone, do you hear me? I shall find you and punish you if you say a word. Don't speak! And to make sure you remember the lesson…" Then he backed off, and I was in pain, such pain that I couldn't stand it, and I blacked out. I woke up in Mummy's arms, and she was talking to me. I was so tired, and very sore.

"And after that, I never spoke another word or sound to anyone or anything. To my young mind, I thought that the man had told me to never speak a word, when he just meant for me to never say anything about his attack. It was such a horrid memory; I pushed it back into my mind so that I wouldn't have to think about it.

"But now I know why that dream started coming to me just before Professor Emelius' trial. I know now why I'm free of my muteness. When I saw him at the trial, it all came back. The man in black that had tortured Emily and Bryan and me was none other than Professor Everett Emelius."

Silence reigned over the room, and then Madame Galen leaned over and took Olivia's hand in her own. "Dear, I knew that it had to be something like that. When you were in the hospital wing for your hip, I checked you over thoroughly to see if I could discover why you couldn't speak. I found absolutely nothing wrong with you at all, so it had to be something with your mind. You were able to break through the memory and destroy its hold on you when you saw Emelius, and felt threatened and in danger. It freed your tongue."

Olivia turned to Professor Dumbledore, and asked, "Have they caught Professor Emelius yet?"

He shook his head. "No, but we're still looking for him. It is possible that he died from his burns, but we can't depend on that. Don't worry, Miss Price. The Ministry won't rest until he's found and punished for his crimes. Now, we can add Mistreatment of Muggles to the charges against him, since you've remembered all this."

Olivia looked back at this conversation as she waited in her hospital room for someone to come and take her back to Hogwarts. She stood looking out the window, singing softly to herself. She still didn't like to talk that much, preferring to let her face say almost everything for her. Singing, however, was a different story. It would be glorious to sing along with the piano, she thought.

A quick step behind her startled her, and she looked around. Professor Merrythought was entering the room. "Hello, dear. Are you ready to return to school? I believe your exam results have come back. From what I saw, I don't think you have anything to be afraid of."

Olivia smiled. "Good, I'm glad to know that. Yes, please, professor, I'm ready to go. It will so nice to be back at home."

Galatea tilted her head and examined her pupil. "You think of Hogwarts as your home, Olivia?"

"Yes, ma'am. I know that I'll have to leave school and go back to my guardian's house, but my true home is at Hogwarts. I won't be going home, I'll be leaving it. But it's nice to know that in two months, I'll be right back here in the magical world."

Professor Merrythought nodded. "Well then, let's go home. We'll be returning by Apparition. Madame Galen tells me you've already done this once, so you know the drill. If you would grasp my arm, please."

Olivia stepped forward, and grabbed her professor's arm. In a twinkling of light, the two witches disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the Hogwarts Express a few days later, seven young Ravenclaw witches were packed into one compartment. Mattie, Mary, Viola and Anita were crammed on one long bench, while Olivia, Millie and Bertie were sitting on the other. Even though Gryffindor had won the House Cup due to their Quidditch victory, the Ravenclaws were happy that their house had come in at second place. They had beaten Slytherin, so they were celebrating that in their compartment. Olivia was happy, knowing that Millie would be coming home with her, but it would be difficult to say good-bye to her other friends.

The girls played Exploding Snap and practiced magical charms the whole way home, and before they knew it, they had arrived back at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and exited through the barrier. Olivia and Millie hung back for a moment as they watched Anita fly into the arms of her waiting parents, and Viola dash towards her elegant mother and father, squealing in French. Mr. and Mrs. Valois were smiling broadly, and they both had the same black hair as their daughter.

Bertie went skipping towards her rather confused looking mother, and excited father. They, being Muggles, were undoubtedly bewildered at this magical world that their daughter had dragged them into. Mattie and Mary's family, being a wizarding family, had met them on Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters, and their daughters were talking animatedly to them as they strode through the barrier like it was nothing exciting or important. After talking for a bit, the sisters led their parents over to Millie and Olivia.

"Mum, Dad, this is Olivia and this is Millie. You've read about them in my letters."

Mattie's mother smiled and nodded. "Hullo, dears. I'm Caroline Goshawk, and I'm very pleased to meet my daughters' friends. You both must come and stay with us whenever you can; we have plenty of room." Olivia and Millie both nodded excitedly. _It would be fun to stay with a wizarding family_, Olivia thought to herself.

"And I'm Mattie and Mary's father, Gulliver Goshawk. You're both welcome whenever you can come."

After giving the Goshawks their thanks, the group began to split up. Olivia saw Mr. Williams waiting rather uncertainly for her, and she stepped forward. He had been very kind to allow Millie to come home with her, and she wished to thank him properly. Going forward, Olivia did something to her guardian that she had never done before-she gave him a hug, and said, "Hello, Mr. Williams."

He jumped at least eight feet in the air as he looked at the child in his arms. "My goodness gracious! Olivia! Are you really speaking?"

She nodded. "I am, sir. Let's just say that an old nurse up at my school cured me. What do you think? Is it all right?"

"My dear child, of course it's all right! My only regret is that your parents aren't alive to hear your lovely voice. This means more to me than you'll ever know, Olivia." He cleared his throat for a minute, and then seemed to make a decision. "Can you forgive me for thinking that you were foolish? I know now from your letters how intelligent a child you really are, and not the invalid that I supposed you to be. I'm….ashamed of my behavior towards you, especially when you were sorrowing from your parents' deaths. Do I have your forgiveness?"

Tears shone in Olivia's eyes as she answered, "Of course you do. And do I have your forgiveness for being difficult to deal with after the funeral?"

He nodded. "Then we are both forgiven. Now, dear, introduce me to your friend!"

Olivia turned, and put an arm around Millie, who was looking a little unsure of herself. "This is my friend, Mildred McFadden, but we call her Millie. Millie, this is my guardian and _very _distant cousin, Mr. Williams."

Mr. Williams bent, and placed a kiss on Millie's hand, who giggled. "I'm very pleased to meet you, my dear. I'm glad that you're going to stay with us; heaven knows that Olivia would have been bored to tears with just me!"

Then he turned, and led the way out of King's Cross Station. Millie took Olivia's arm, and they walked out together, close and ready to face the world together as friends. And as they entered into the bright sunlight, Olivia smiled. She was just thinking of a song that she had heard somewhere, and it seemed to fit the occasion perfectly as she followed her guardian with a friend at her side, and her voice intact.

I'm certain it will be  
My time to face the music now  
Happier the day is almost here  
Break the silence  
The time has come to make a choice  
Made a stand and use your voice now  
Break the silence  
Let the music free your soul  
Scream until there's silence no more.  
Always hiding your desire  
Extinguishing your fire  
Are you brave enough to face yourself,  
Or are you just a slave to the machine?  
Break the silence  
The time has come to make a choice  
Make a stand and use your voice now  
Break the silence  
Let the music free your soul  
Scream until there's silence no more.  
Break the chains  
That hold your spirit and bind your soul  
Take the stage and let it go.


End file.
